Minha Protegida
by 88nininha88
Summary: UA. A universitária Kagome, após denunciar uma grande gangue japonesa e tentando se manter viva, entrará pro programa de proteção do FBI, sendo protegida pelos seus melhores agentes. Entre eles, um hanyou chamado inuyasha, que irá conquistar seu coração.
1. Nova vida

- Era um lugar grande... Parecia um depósito... Fedia a peixe estragado e possuía vários contêineres enfileirados e sobrepostos... Muitos homens e youkais trabalhavam em computadores, em silêncio... Enquanto um ficava sentado numa espécie de poltrona, apenas sorrindo. Era alto, com a pele bem clarinha, olhos escuros, cabelos negros e ondulados. Estava tudo quieto, até aparecer um homem, todo vestido de preto com um capuz na cabeça. Foi a hora que eu liguei para vocês.. – disse uma jovem, de aparentemente 20 anos, cabelos pretos e ondulados jogados nos ombros. Vestia uma calça jeans suja e uma camiseta branca, com alguns rasgos. Tinha uma expressão assustada, e estava sentada em frente a uma mesa branca e comprida. Em torno desta, estava sentados várias pessoas, homens e mulheres, todos sérios e vestidos com uniformes do FBI.

- Continue... – sussurrou um homem másculo, cabelos negros presos numa trança, bem a frente da mulher.

- bom... daí..

-----------------------início narrativa --------------------------------

_- Senhor Naraku! Os caminhões com o carregamento das 30 toneladas de heroína estão chegando... Acabou de atravessar o Lago de entrada da cidade de Kyoto. – disse o homem encapuzado, frio._

_- Certo. Quero todos eles aqui em menos de meia hora. Prepare os homens para o descarregamento e contate nossos revendedores.Huhuhuhu... – respondeu o homem se acomodando na poltrona._

_- Sim senhor! E quando eu posso ligar para o navio de carregamento de armas e munições? Eles devem aportar em menos de duas horas... – disse de novo o encapuzado._

_- Quando as drogas chegarem você manda os caminhões de volta para o porto. Ligue agora para os informar. – disse sorrindo. _

_- Entendido! – gritou saindo do lugar._

_- Huhuhuhu... – riu._

_Tudo continuou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que o mesmo homem encapuzado aparece correndo e armado, gritando._

_- Fomos descobertos pelos federais! Encerrem os programas de contatos! Senhor naraku, pelo túnel, rápido! – disse enquanto o homem na poltrona descia, já sem o sorriso no seu rosto._

_- Ei! Você aí!kagome! – gritou naraku, apontando para mim, que estava atrás de um contêiner._

_- Senhor, não temos tempo! – disse o encapuzado, dando alguns tiros na minha direção e seguindo para o túnel._

_Mais alguns instantes e começou o tiroteio. Me escondi dentro de um barril de ferro e fiquei lá até os tiros pararem, o que durou uns trinta minutos. Depois, um policial me achou, me tirou lá de dentro, me levou até um dos carros e me trouxe para cá._

----------------------- fim narrativa --------------------------------

- Compreendo. De onde a senhorita possuía o nosso número? Como naraku sabia seu nome? – perguntou o homem.

- Antes de hoje, eu já havia entrado neste local. Suspeitei de alguma coisa, por isso pedi para meu primo, que é chefe policial, o número de vocês. Naquela vez, saindo do lugar, alguns metros a frente eu encontrei esse homem, e conversamos. Daí hoje fui lá novamente, mas acabei não conseguindo sair pela porta que entrei... me escondi e liguei... – continuou a bela suspirando.

- Sou Bankotsu, um dos generais de operações do FBI. Mesmo com a prisão de alguns dos integrantes da gangue...Você sabe que não está mais segura, né? O naraku está solto.– disse se levantando.

- sei... – respondeu pesarosa.

- Essa é a equipe do Programa Secreto de Proteção as Testemunhas do FBI. Uma das melhores organizações. Vão dispor a você três dos nossos melhores agentes. Você também vai ganhar uma nova carteira de identidade e um novo apartamento em Tóquio, bem longe daqui. Espero que entenda que essa é uma das maiores gangues do mundo, e que esse homem, naraku, é cheio de contatos. – disse bankotsu.

- Eu... entendo... – disse a jovem, firme.

- Esse é mirok, 23 anos, e essa é a sango, 22 anos. São dois dos três agentes que vão acompanha-la 24 horas. – disse apontando um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos negros curtos, presos; e em seguida se dirigindo a uma mulher de olhos e cabelos cor chocolate, muito bonita e sorridente.

- Prazer... - disse mirok apertando a mão de kagome.

- Será uma honra proteger alguém tão corajosa como você. – disse sango, apertando a mão da garota e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou a bela.

- A respeito da sua faculdade, você foi transferida para outra em Tóquio, particular e com um ótimo ensino. Se chama Shouguratem e é bem segura. Lá é toda cercada por câmeras e policiais, então você também estará protegida no estudo.

- Entendido...- respondeu kagome.

- O outro agente que irá te acompanhar se chama inuyasha, e é um hanyou. Você irá encontra-lo no seu apartamento.

- Ele é.. um meio youkai? – disse a jovem receosa.

- Sim. Ele está no comando da operação. Por favor, não se importe com o gênio forte dele. O seu apartamento é bem grande, com quatro suítes, uma sala de estar, uma sala de treinamento de luta, outra sala com os equipamentos, armas, computadores, chips para utilização do trio. Fica num prédio de luxo, bem protegido também.

- certo...

- Seu trajeto diário será do apartamento para a faculdade e da faculdade para o apartamento novamente. Uma vez por semana você sairá para fazer as compras para a casa, com o cartão de crédito que lhe forneceremos no seu novo nome. Daremos dois dias a cada 15 dias para você sair, sabe, no shopping, bar, essas coisas. Tudo na companhia dos agentes. No mínimo um do seu lado e outro na vigia, um pouco mais afastado.

- Sim... – sussurrou desanimada.

- É para sua segurança querida. Somos eternamente gratos por ter denunciado esse bandido. Por isso nos preocupamos com a sua vida. Agora, você irá até sua casa, pegará algumas poucas roupas, junto com sango. Voltaram para cá e pegaram um jatinho até Tóquio. Pousarão em cima do prédio em qual ficarão, e irá com os três agentes até um shopping comprar algumas roupas. Inuyasha já providenciou comida e utensílios para a semana. Está terminantemente proibida de fazer ligações e levar visitas para casa.

- Entendo... – disse kagome bocejando.

- Ao chegarem no apartamento, serão equipados com microfones e fones de ouvido. Assim, tudo que falarem será transmitido para todos, e gravado.

- Adeus privacidade...- disse a morena, divertida.

- Fico feliz que continue de bom humor... Bom sango... Kagome... podem ir. Não demorem, estamos as esperando. – disse bankotsu sorrindo e saindo da sala.

- Vamos..? – pergunta a jovem de cabelos chocolate.

- Sim... – respondeu kagome se levantando e a seguindo.

As duas entram no elevador e sobem até o térrio. Vão até uma BMW vermelha onde sango entra no banco do motorista e a jovem entra do outro lado.

- onde fica sua casa..? – pergunta a agente.

- a oito quadras daqui... tem certeza que precisa de carro? – pergunta rindo.

- é melhor... não quero que o bankotsu coma meu fígado por te expor ao perigo.. sabe como é... – diz a outra, sorrindo.

A oficial dirige até a casa de kagome, estacionando bem em frente. Era um sobrado cor de abóbora, simples, mas bem decorado. Entram pela porta da frente e vão direto ao quarto da jovem.

- Faça uma mala pequena... compraremos mais roupas em Tóquio... – diz sango abrindo uma mochila.

- Ok senhorita... - diz, enfiando algumas roupas na bolsa e a fechando, descendo as escadas com a nova amiga.

Entram no carro rapidamente, colocam os cintos. Ao darem a partida, sango para de sorrir, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. Anda algumas quadras e volta a passar na rua em frente da casa da jovem. Agora havia um carro preto parado na frente, fazendo muito barulho dentro da residência. Sango acelera.

- Já estão atrás de você... – diz séria.

- São mais rápidos do que imaginei...- sussurra kagome.

- São... Muito... Extremamente.. Uma das gangues mais poderosas, mundialmente conhecida...- murmura sango, entrando com o carro na sede subterrânea do FBI.

As duas vão correndo até a central do lugar, onde encontram bankotsu e mirok conversando seriamente.

- Senhor... Temos problemas... já foram até a casa da higurashi, logo depois que saímos. Devem estar de olho nos vôos. – disse a agente.

- Entendo. Comprei uma passagem no nome de kagome higurashi para New York, nos Estados Unidos. E outra de New York para a Flórida. Isso irá despista-los. Agora entrem no jatinho. – diz bankotsu.

Os três jovens entram no veículo, o chefe faz um movimento com a cabeça, o aviador concorda e levanta vôo.

- Então, senhorita kagome, que mudança de vida, não..? – diz mirok se acomodando.

- Pois é... Quando fiz aquilo nunca imaginei que teria tanta repercussão...- responde kagome sorrindo.

- Agora não se pode voltar atrás... Mas prometemos fazer todo o possível para te manter bem, com uma vida o mais normal possível... – diz sango sincera.

- Obrigada gente... – diz a morena com uma leve reverência.

- Se quiser trocar de roupa... Ali tem um banheiro... – indica a amiga, apontando para uma porta ao lado das cadeiras.

- Eu adoraria! – exclama a bela, pegando sua mochila e se dirigindo até o local indicado.

Minutos mais tarde, ela aparece pronta. Vestia uma saia jeans e uma blusa vermelha. Foi até as poltronas e se sentou do lado dos agentes.

- Bem melhor... não agüentava mais aquela roupa suja e rasgada... – diz kagome, terminando de passar lápis preto nos olhos.

- Bom... recebemos mais algumas informações do bankotsu... – continua o jovem.

- sim..?

- Bom, em eventos da faculdade, ou qualquer lugar público, você irá acompanhada de mim ou do inuyasha, como um casal. Os outros irão como um outro casal acompanhante. Na faculdade, a sango estudará na mesma sala que você, e nós, eu e inuyasha ficaremos no lado de fora as aguardando.

- entendo...

- para entrar em banheiros públicos e tal, terá a companhia da sango. O prédio que iremos ficar possui apenas 5 andares, sendo um apartamento por andar. O mais seguro da cidade.

- certo.

- Acho que é são esses os recados para a senhorita... – conclui mirok.

- obrigada... – termina kagome com uma pequena reverência.

- Agora podemos esquecer um pouco o que aquele narigudo do bankotsu manda e vamos conversar livremente! – diz sango erguendo as mãos para cima.

O restante da viajem foi tranqüila e sem interrupções. Todos já se viam como amigos ao chegarem no prédio, o que demorou mais vinte minutos. Sango e mirok tiraram uma pistola cada da cintura, ficando a postos. Desceram e entraram no elevador.

- Quinto andar...- murmurou sango para o empregado sentado no banquinho em frente dos botões.

Saíram do elevador e foram direto ao apartamento de número 512. Sango tirou do bolso um pacote com três chaves. Abriu a primeira tranca, abriu a segunda, e apenas girou a terceira, que soltou um pito.

- 356643 – diz a jovem.

Instantes depois, a porta se abre. Os três entram e se deparam com um luxuoso apartamento de primeira classe. A porta dava de frente à sala de estar, que era enorme. Tinha as paredes pintadas numa cor creme, sofás, mobílias e lustres na mesma cor.

- Inuyasha? – pergunta mirok.

- Aqui na sala de equipamentos!- grita uma voz atrás de uma das portas maciças.

- vamos kagome... – diz sango sorrindo, a pegando pela mão.

Os três se dirigem até a porta de ontem ouviram a voz, e a abrem cuidadosamente. Sentado numa poltrona em frente de um dos computadores encontra-se um jovem másculo, de olhos dourados, cabelos longos e pratas, orelhas felpudas brancas no topo da cabeça, cobertas por uma toca preta. Estava vestido com uma blusa de manga comprida e calça também preta, com um colete à prova de balas por cima e um cinto com duas armas. A sala cheirava a um exótico perfume masculino, que kagome logo concluiu ser do meio youkai. "Por kami.. que perfume gostoso... que agente do FBI gostoso... Que braços musculosos... que abdômen definido... PODE PARAR DE PENSAR NISSO KAGOME! SUA VIDA CORRE PERIGO!"- pensava a bela consigo mesma, balançando a cabeça.

- Demoraram. – conclui inuyasha, com o olhar sem emoção alguma..

- Estamos no horário combinado. Nenhum minuto atrasado. – disse sango ríspida.

- Não disse que estão atrasados. Só que demoraram. – diz novamente, dessa vez encarando a outra jovem na sala.

- Não vamos brigar de novo... Inuyasha, essa é Higurashi Kagome, a mulher que denunciou naraku e que nós iremos proteger...- diz mirok sorrindo, pegando a morena pela mão e a fazendo dar um giro.

O hanyou, que já observava a nova protegida, não pode deixar de se perguntar como cabia tanta beleza numa só mulher. Ela possuía o olhar meigo, e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um. Possuía maravilhosas curvas e seios avantajados. Seu cheiro era doce, diferente. Tinha um perfume indescritível. Tentou desviar o olhar algumas vezes, em vão. Só conseguiu tomar uma atitude ao vê-la o encarando curiosa.

- Feh!- disse virando o rosto. – Temos que instalar esses fones... O menor atrás da orelha a e corrente no braço direito. Para ativa-lo é só apertar o botão prata, na parte de trás do aparelho da orelha...– terminou pegando alguns aparelhos, entregando um para sango e outro para mirok.

- Adeus privacidade, como disse a senhorita kagome... – murmurou sango colocando o micro aparelho atrás da orelha e a corrente no braço.

- Por mais baixo que vocês digam algo, é possível que o outro escute.. Então pelo amor de deus.. não gritem... – disse inuyasha terminando de por nele mesmo.

- Quer dizer que se eu estiver falando comigo mesma, vocês todos vão ouvir..? – perguntou kagome graciosamente se jogando numa cadeira.

- Sim. – reponde o jovem de olhos âmbar pegando mais um aparelho e indo na direção da morena.

- E que quando o mirok começar a resmungar sozinho durante a noite, todos nós vamos acordar? – disse sango sarcástica.

- Ei ei... Eu não falo durante a noite... – diz o jovem indignado.

- À noite podemos desligá-los... – sussurra inuyasha se ajoelhando na frente de kagome.- não se mecha... vou por atrás da sua orelha, não vai doer... é com uma cola especial que não sai na água.. – diz tirando os cabelos negros da bela na frente da sua orelha e o ajustando.

- obrigada.- diz corada.

- pronto. Aqui está sua pulseira...– murmura corado, olhando para baixo e encontrando o belo par de pernas da jovem.

- Inuyasha! Cadê nossas novas armas! – diz mirok empolgado, desviando a atenção do meio youkai.

- No armário à esquerda. As de cima são minhas. – diz o jovem saindo de frente da bela e indo até seu computador novamente – Kagome, amanhã ou depois vai chegar aqui um cirurgião. Vai te anestesiar e implantar um rastreador. – diz abrindo um programa.

- Nossa, inuyasha já decorou o nome da moça! Temos que fazer uma comemoração! – grita mirok.

- Cala a boca cretino antes que eu enfie duas estacas na sua língua. – diz inuyasha com a expressão totalmente sério.

- Credo, que estresse! Mas o por que de comemorar dele decorar o meu nome? – diz kagome, deitando no mini sofá.

- Ele quase nunca lembra dos nomes! Uma vez eu e ele ficamos numa missão de proteger a filha de um senador americano. Moramos sete meses na casa dela e ele não decorou o nome, nem dela nem o do senador... – diz mirok mexendo no armamento.

- Você tem problema de memória, inuyasha? – pergunta kagome, cínica e doce ao mesmo tempo.

- Não.. Alias, onde estou mesmo? – perguntou mais sarcástico ainda.

A morena vai até atrás das costas do jovem e tampa seus olhos com as mãos.

- Você está numa expedição para o planeta marte... Relaxe e boa viagem! – diz kagome na orelha do hanyou com uma voz sensual.

Inuyasha, arrepiado, leva suas mãos em cima das da jovem. Ela cora ao sentir aquelas mãos quentes segurando as suas. O meio youkai retira as mãos dela e a puxa para sua frente.

- Engraçadinha.- diz imponente, se levantando e deixando clara a grande diferença de altura entre eles.

Os dois se encaram por alguns instantes, até a jovem sair de frente dele e se jogar novamente no mini sofá.

"**Tenho todos que quero**

**Mas perco o ar quando te vejo**

**Saio com seus visinhos só para você me notar**

**Tropeço na escada para você me pegar**

**Crio mil feitiços para tentar te conquistar"**

**(Te procuro - Leela)**

- Mau humorado... – diz a bela.

- Ele sempre foi assim... – responde mirok.

- Como vocês conseguem conviver com alguém desse jeito? – rebate kagome, divertida.

- Até hoje eu não sei...- sussurra sango, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Deve ser pelo fato dele ser nosso "chefinho"...- murmura mirok.

- mas eu acho que ele foi com a sua cara kagome... ainda não te xingou... isso é um bom sinal! – diz sango.

- e lembrou o seu nome... – completou mirok.

- parem de falar como se eu não estivesse ouvindo. Mais um comentário e vou fatiá-los e servi-los para o café-da-manhã do hotel. – diz o hanyou com a voz gélida e assustadora.

- Ele sempre faz ameaças de morte? – pergunta kagome, nenhum pouco abalada.

- Feh! – disse seguido de um rosnado.

- Ei... ele rosnou! Ai que bonitinho! – diz a morena empolgada.

- feh! – murmura novamente virando a cara, estressado.

- certo... sango, vamos comprar roupas!- diz kagome a puxando pela mão.

- claro k-chan... espera só eu trocar de roupa... É melhor não ir em shopping algum com o uniforme do FBI, não acha? – pergunta indo na direção de um dos quartos.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – pergunta inuyasha frio, pegando num dos braços de cada uma.

- Vamos compras roupas! – responde a morena.

- Vocês não podem ir sozinhas e sabem disso! – murmura o jovem, ríspido.

- Mirok, você pode ir com a gente? – pergunta sango.

- Claro querida...

- Maldição! Vocês não podem esperar até amanhã? – pergunta inuyasha grosso.

- NÃO! – exclama as duas garotas.

- Inferno... Então vou ter que ir com vocês... – diz o jovem entrando em um dos quartos do apartamento e trancando a porta.

- Por que ele tem que ir conosco...? – sussurra kagome no ouvido da amiga.

- Talvez o bankotsu ameaçou "castra-lo" se acontecer algo com você... – responde a outra.

- Ah... e isso faria alguma diferença...? Capado ou não ele vai continuar a pessoa anti-social de sempre... – diz mirok baixo.

- EU ESTOU OUVINDO ISSO! – grita o hanyou, em tom de ameaça, do outro lado da porta.

- Droga de fones...- murmura o trio, entrando cada um em seu próprio quarto para se arrumar.

Uns vinte minutos depois o grupo se reuni novamente, com roupas normais. Sango com um vestido leve rosa, até o joelho, e uma jaqueta jeans, onde escondia uma pistola automática e quatro estacas. Inuyasha e mirok com calças jeans e camisetas, uma vermelha e outra amarela respectivamente. No calcanhar deles havia alguma arma e bombas de gás.

- Até que vocês parecem pessoas normais... – diz a morena, sorrindo.

Ela vestia uma blusa laranja e a mesma saia jeans de antes.

- fizemos o possível... Bom, temos ordens para fingirmos que somos dois casais amigos em lugares públicos. Que vão ser os pares..? E não esqueçam de ligar os fones. – pergunta mirok.

- Acho melhor a k-chan ficar com o inuyasha... Do jeito que o mirok é safado, é capaz de assustar a menina... – suspira sango, dando o braço para o amigo – E eu serei sua querida companheira...

- Tudo bem.. vamos inuyasha, kagome? – disse mirok.

- vamos! – exclama a morena, enlaçando seu braço no do hanyou.

Os jovens vão até o carro estacionado na garagem no número do apartamento. Era uma s10 cabine dupla, prata. Entraram no carro e mirok dirigiu até o primeiro shopping avistado. Estacionaram num lugar próximo da entrada (milagres acontecem) e saíram. Os pares deram os braços novamente e entraram no lugar.

- Pelo que me falaram, começo a estudar depois de amanhã... Preciso de algumas camisetas, blusinhas, calças e saias. Muitas saias. Também preciso de alguns shorts e camisetas para ficar em casa, sem contar camisola e lingerie... Como não trouxe calçados, também preciso de um tênis, uma bota preta e duas sandálias. Sem contar alguns vestidos... pelo menos um que seja de festa. – diz a bela, sem intervalos.

- Eu não preciso comprar roupa alguma... Trouxeram meu guarda-roupa inteiro para o apartamento... Então só iremos ajuda-la, querida... – murmura sango.- Vamos nos dividir para ir mais rápido.. Você usa o mesmo número que eu, né?

- Sim...

- Vou desse lado comprar as calças, blusa, camisetas e saias... mirok vai até a loja de calçados e comprara o que você pediu.. qual seu número?

- calço 36...

- Ok.. tênis, bota e duas sandálias. Tudo preto... – diz o jovem indo até uma das lojas de calçado enquanto sango ia para uma de roupas informais.

- Venha comigo... tenho que pegar shorts, camisetas e roupas de banho... – diz a morena puxando o meio youkai para outra loja.

Entraram e uma atendente de idade veio os ajudar.

- No que posso servi-los? – pergunta a senhora.

- Preciso de alguns shorts de malha, camisetas... e biquínis... – responde a bela, como um gravador.

- Vou lhes mostrar alguns que caíram perfeitamente em você... Seu namorado tem sorte! Você tem um corpo muito bonito! – diz a velha.

- obrigada.. – agradece corando.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, a indecisa kagome já separara os mini micro shorts e as camisetas que levaria.

- só falta eu decidir os biquínis... que tal esse, inu?- diz ela mostrando um minúsculo verde limão.

- muito pequeno. Leva esse! – sorri mostrando um maiô de natação enorme, com mangas.

- Não mesmo... E esse aqui? – mostra um biquíni azul celeste, um pouco mais decente que o anterior.

- Pode ser... mais leva algo maior também... – diz mostrando outro maiô, verde escuro, com as laterais recortadas e um generoso decote em "V". Corou discretamente ao imaginar a jovem na sua frente com aquelas vestimentas.

- gostei desse! – sorri o pegando da mão do meio youkai – Vou levar mais esses! – e entrega as roupas de banho para a senhora.

A velha coloca as roupas em sacolas e as entrega para a bela, que o paga em dinheiro vivo, que recebera em quantidade do bankotsu para as compras de roupas, já que ainda não lhe providenciaram a identidade e o cartão de crédito falso.

- você leva! – diz kagome entregando o monte de sacolas para o jovem de olhos dourados.

- Sou contratado para te proteger, e não carregar sacolas! – diz indignado.

- e você recebeu ordens para agir como meu namorado,então carrega sem reclamar! – disse doce.

- namorados não só carregam sacolas...- diz com um sorriso malicioso, ao mesmo tempo sarcástico.

- mas você não vai só carregar sacolas... vai carrega-las e ainda me proteger dos mafiosos!-responde sorrindo e acenando para o outro casal que se aproximavam deles, também cheios de sacolas.

- Já comprei os vestidos... Maravilhosos por sinal.. ... Agora a gente pode ir até aquela loja feminina ali comprar o que falta... – diz a mulher de olhos chocolate.

- entendido... eles vão com a gente..? Eu não vou escolher minhas lingeries na frente deles!- diz kagome.

- vocês podem ficar aqui..? Nós vamos rápido...

- Certo. – respondeu inuyasha sentando num banco.

- Ah... eu quero ir... – sussurra mirok.

- Não, você não vai mirok.- grita o hanyou sentado.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero. – responde.

- Certo... você não quer ficar sozinho nesse shopping agitado... – diz o jovem se sentando ao lado do colega.

- Cala a boca, senão não vamos conseguir ouvir elas pelo fone. – sorri malicioso inuyasha.

- Rapaz... você é esperto! – responde o oficial de olhos azuis fixando sua atenção no fone.

_- Que tal esse...?o sutiã tem o bojo grande.. dá maior fixação... E a parte do conjunto, a de baixo, é toda bordada! – diz sango._

_- É... vou levar alguns conjuntos desse preto, pra faculdade... me ajuda a achar um sem alças... para usar com vestido..._

_- deve ter ali... perto das camisolas..._

_- certo... _

_- achei! Vai querer quantos...?_

_- pega uns três... vai colocando tudo na cestinha... _

_- ei... olha que lindo isso... leva!_

_- cinta-liga? Bordada? Vermelha?_

- meu deus do céu...– suspira mirok, se esquecendo do fone.

_- Que? – pergunta sango. – Você ouviu isso kagome?_

_- Meu deus... o fone... Ele tá ligado? – grita a morena._

_- Droga! Deslig..(...)_

_- Cert... (...)_

- Você não consegue ficar a o boca fechada, mirok! – pergunta o hanyou.

- Ah... eu não pude evitar inuyasha! – suspira o outro.

- Eu sabia que não dava para acreditar em você...

- E eu não conhecia esse seu lado safado, inu...

- Cala a boca. Eu só estava curioso para saber o que elas falam lá dentro. – respondeu, frio.

- Sei... – disse mirok cínico.

- Eu ainda estou com as duas estacas que ameacei enfiar na sua língua, querido amigo... – disse ríspido.

- Calminha... elas já devem estar chegando.

Minutos mais tarde, as duas jovens saem da tal loja, com mais algumas boas sacolas; e olhares de raiva para os outros.

- Safados, cachorros! – grita kagome.

- Sem-vergonhas e tarados! – conclui sango.

- Que foi? Vocês que esqueceram de desligar... a culpa não é nossa! Estávamos somente preocupados em qualquer barulho suspeito! Não sei se esqueceram, mas esses fones não são brinquedo. É um utensílio para te proteger kagome. Não reclame. – disse inuyasha, sarcástico e frio.

- Diabos... Odeio, mas ele tem razão... – resmunga sango.

- Pervertidos... – sussurra baixo a protegida.

- Bom, mudando de assunto... Vamos embora..? – diz mirok.

- Pode ser... mas antes eu quero comer alguma coisa! Já está anoitecendo! Vamos, por favor!– exclama kagome.

- Eu concordo... – diz sango puxando a amiga para a praça de alimentação, sendo seguidas pelos outros dois jovens.

- Ei! Liguem o fone! Podemos no perder! – grita mirok apontando para o pulso.

- Tá! – gritam as duas juntas.

- Feh! – suspira irritado o hanyou, dando um pulo e parando na frente delas.

- O que você quer..? – suspira kagome ao se deparar com aquela muralha escultural em sua frente.

- isso não é brincadeira! você pode morrer a qualquer momento! – explode o meio youkai, com os olhos cerrados

- E por isso que você está aqui.. Para me proteger! – rebate a morena, calmamente.

- eu estou no comando da operação! você tem que fazer o que eu mando. – diz num tom superior.

- Me desculpe, mas eu só faço o que eu quiser... – continuou dizendo, sorrindo.

- Os dois pombinhos podem parar de discutir?. – suspira mirok.

- Cala a boca – diz inuyasha com o olhar mortífero.

- K-chan... deixa esse mau humorado aí... estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um sundae de chocolate... – diz sango se afastando.

"**Finjo ser invisível**

**Para não ter que te encarar**

**Afogo na piscina**

**Para você me salvar**

**Tropeço na escada para você me pegar**

**Crio mil feitiços para tentar te conquistar**

**Eu só quero,brincar com você"**

**(Te procuro - Leela)**

O casal se encara raivoso e viram os rostos ao mesmo tempo. Foram numa mesa e se sentam confortavelmente. Um garçom, muito bonito por sinal, vai os atender.

- Boa Noite. Meu nome é Hojo. O que desejam se servir? – pergunta devorando a morena do grupo com os olhos.

- Ninguém perguntou seu nome. – diz inuyasha com um olhar frio para o jovem.

- Inuyasha, seu grosso! Bom hojo... eu quero um sundae de doce de leite... – diz kagome, sorrindo.

- Eu quero um de chocolate!- murmura sango.

- Eu quero um milk-shake de baunilha... –diz mirok.

- Dá uma cerveja... - resmunga o hanyou.

- Certo... – diz hojo anotando os pedidos e voltando a encarar kagome – A senhorita tem namorado..?

- Não tenho... EI INUYASHA! SOLTA A MINHA BOCA! VOU TE MORDER! – grita a bela ao ter a boca tampada pelo meio youkai ao seu lado.

- Kagome, minha 'querida'... você tem namorado sim! – diz nervoso. Não gostou nenhum pouco de ter sua protegida sendo 'cantada' por aquele garçonetezinho de meia tigela. Muito mais porque a bela estava dando mole para _aquele_. Isso era ciúmes? Dane-se. Queria apenas se livrar daquela outra presença em frente de sua mesa.

- Tenho...?

- Tem.

- E quem é..? – pergunta inocente.

- Sou EU minha linda! –diz irritado, mostrando os caninos ameaçadoramente.

- Ah é... o bankotsu falou para falar que... SOLTA A MINHA BOCA! – grita ao ter a boca novamente tampada pelo hanyou.

- Vocês não me parecem namorados... – se intromete Hojo.

- Mas somos, né querida k-chan...?

- Claro, meu 'amor'! – diz cínica.

- Vocês, definitivamente, não são namorados... - suspira Hojo.

- quem você pensa que é para dizer se somos ou não namorados! – pergunta o meio youkai com os olhos furiosos.

- Meu nome é hojo... e até agora, desde que entraram aqui, só brigam e falam com sarcasmo... – explicou superior.

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça, com os olhos de raiva, e ao levanta-la novamente, encontrasse somente olhos dourados calmos. Ele se vira para a morena ao seu lado, a pega pelas mãos. Aproxima seu rosto do dela e lhe dá um leve beijo no lábio inferior. Encosta sua testa na dela e a encara divertido.

- Desculpa querida... Ultimamente eu tenho sido um grosso com você, né? – sussurra corado se perdendo naqueles olhos azuis da bela, roçando seus lábios nos dela. Uma luz vermelha piscava dentro da sua cabeça, em sinal de alerta. Suas bocas continuavam muito próximas, o que o fazia sentir um frio na barriga e um arrepio na espinha. Sabia que suas palavras não eram mera interpretação.

- Está desculpado... Eu sempre vou te desculpar... – sussurra ela, ainda surpresa e corada. Não esperava uma atitude tão carinhosa do agente, mesmo que fosse para aparentar uma situação. Sentia aquele perfume masculino invadir suas narinas, a embriagando.

- Kagome...– diz o hanyou sorrindo, afastando seu rosto do dela, ainda a segurando pela mão – Vai demorar para chegar os pedidos? – termina, se virando para o garçom.

- Só um instante. – diz hojo cabisbaixo, se afastando da mesa.

- Ei inuyasha... se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você falava a verdade! Foi muito boa a atuação... estou impressionado! – diz mirok, sorrindo.

- O Hojo não parecia má pessoa... Por que mentir para ele..? – pergunta kagome, rubra ao perceber que o meio youkai ainda segurava sua mão.

- Não gostei dele... Sem contar que ele podia ser um mafioso austríaco participante da gangue do narak, pronto para te atacar... – diz o hanyou, frio.

- Oras... EU gostei dele... pareceu ser sincero... – murmura a púbere.

- Você pareceu sincera quando disse que sempre me perdoaria, mesmo sendo mentira. Quem garante que ele também não seja um bom ator..? – pergunta inuyasha ríspido.

- Silêncio gente... ele está chegando... – interferiu sango.

O garçom se aproxima novamente da mesa e entrega os pedidos. Coloca a bandeja e se retira.

- Sango.. O que o FBI fez a respeito da minha família...? – pergunta kagome.

- Família..? – pergunta a mulher de olhos chocolate, surpresa.

- Sim... Mudaram eles..? Deixaram agentes..?

- K-chan... Não sabíamos que você tinha família no país.. você não tem ficha completa, então nós deixamos quieto...

- QUE! – grita a morena, com cara de brincadeira.

- Kagome... Você tem família no país? – pergunta o hanyou sério, segurando a mão dela mais firme.

- Tenho! Minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo! – diz desesperada. – VOCÊS ESTÃO BRINCANDO, NÉ? PARA ONDE VOCÊS OS MANDARAM?

- Calma... vamos para o apartamento agora e vamos falar com o bankotsu... certo? – diz o meio youkai, se levantando – Mirok, vai pagar a conta... Eu e a sango vamos indo para o carro com ela...

- Tá.. – diz o outro jovem se levantando.

- Por favor... diga que você sabe de alguma coisa inuyasha... – implora a morena, lacrimejando.

- Por enquanto eu não sei de nada... mas fique calma... Vamos falar com o bankotsu... – diz angustiado, a levantando.

- inuyasha... – sussurra num fio de voz, com lágrimas caindo desesperadamente de seus olhos.

- vai ficar tudo bem... calma... – murmura a abraçando ternamente. Como a garota era pequena e frágil. Sentia como se pudesse 'quebrá-la.

- amiga... eles devem estar bem! Tenho certeza! – diz sango animada, alisando os cabelos da garota.

- vamos logo...- sussurra o meio youkai, a levando até a saída do shopping, com sango e mirok logo atrás.

Foram até o carro prata e mirok dirigiu o mais rápido possível até o apartamento. Subiram correndo,com inuyasha e kagome na frente. Deram a senha e foram correndo até o computador de conversas.

- Bankotsu. Aqui é inuyasha. – diz ao acessar e iniciar a transmissão.

_- Olá inuyasha. O que deseja? Algum problema..? – _diz bankotsu, aparecendo na tela do computador.

- A família da kagome. Como eles estão? – pergunta o hanyou.

- _Que família..? _– pergunta sério.

- A família dela em Kyoto. Mãe e irmão mais novo. – diz o hanyou, segurando firme a mão da jovem ao seu lado.

- _Nós não sabíamos disso. Kagome, qual era o numero da rua que eles moram? – _pergunta o chefe do outro lado da tela, digitando algo.

- 347... No centro... – diz a garota chorosa.

- _Fique calma kagome, eles devem estar bem. Já mandei dois agentes para lá... teremos mais informações em alguns minutos. Só não chore. – _diz o comandante vendo as lágrimas da bela pela câmera.

- relaxe um pouco agora k-chan... já mandaram agentes... vai dar tudo certo! – diz o hanyou, colocando a jovem sentada no seu colo e a abraçando ternamente. Estava preocupado com a bela. Provavelmente a casa já havia sido encontrada pela gangue de naraku. Queria protegê-la da dor que a aguardava. Toda aquela aproximação, aquele contato de pele, fazia com que novamente aquela luz vermelha piscasse dentro de si, em sinal de perigo.

Kagome, corada, apenas deixou-se abraçar, apertando forte o corpo do meio youkai contra o seu próprio. Mais alguns instantes, sango e mirok entram na sala.

- e então..? – pergunta o moça de olhos chocolate, acariciando o rosto da amiga.

- Mandaram dois agentes para a casa da mãe dela. Estamos esperando resposta. – sussurra o hanyou, ainda com a morena em seus braços.

- É... tudo minha culpa se eles tiverem machucados! Eu devia ter falado do FBI para minha família! Mas não... eu só me preocupei comigo mesma! Droga... – murmura a garota, voltando a chorar.

- psiu... Nada é sua culpa.. nada, entendeu? Vou te levar para o seu quarto... Você vai ficar lá descansando até eu receber novas notícias. Prometo que você será a primeira a saber... Tire o fone e relaxe...– sussurra o hanyou se levantando com kagome em seu colo.

- Não! Eu quero ficar aqui inu! Por favor! – implora a morena se esperneando, sendo levada para fora daquela sala.

- K-chan... é melhor.. ali você estava desconfortável.. Agora tire essas roupas.. coloque algo mais relaxante que eu já volto aqui com mais notícias, tá? – diz ele a colocando em cima da cama do quarto dela, do lado das sacolas, e fechando a porta ao sair.

O hanyou chega na sala e se senta novamente em frente do computador. Bankotsu, na tela, está virado para o lado, apreensivo. Até que ele coloca algo no ouvido e faz uma expressão pesarosa.

- Notícias, chefe? – pergunta sango.

- _A casa foi invadida. A mulher foi encontrada já morta e o menino foi levado para o hospital agora mesmo com risco de vida. –_disse uma voz irreconhecível do outro lado da máquina.

- Como falaremos isso para a kagome? – pergunta mirok assustado.

- Deixa que eu falo com ela... – sussurra o meio youkai saindo novamente da sala.

Os dois jovens restantes se encaram com uma expressão meio confusa, mas logo viram se de volta para o monitor.

- _Mirok, sango... O que deu no inuyasha..?_

- Por que pergunta bankotsu..?- murmura sango, triste.

_- ele e a kagome... já se conheciam antes..?_

- Não mesmo... – responde o oficial.

_- eles parecem tão íntimos... Mas bom, espero que a garota consiga superar isso... boa sorte e qualquer coisa me procurem._ – Diz o chefe antes de encerrar a transmissão.

- Mirok... você acha que eu devo também falar com a kagome...? Estou tão preocupada! - pergunta sango.

- Deixa isso com o inuyasha.. Ele parecia querer fazer isso sozinho... Vou falar com ele antes dele entrar no quarto dela... – disse o agente de olhos claros saindo da sala.

Ao sair se depara com o hanyou de olhos dourados, vestido com um shorts azul e uma regata branca, em frente à porta da morena.

- Inuyasha...? – chama o outro.

- o que quer?

- Sabe o que dizer.. a ela?

- Não. Mas isso não importa. – diz entrando no quarto da bela.

Inuyasha entra e fecha a porta atrás de si. Encontra a garota com o olhar perdido, sentada na cama abraçada aos joelhos. Tinha trocado de roupa, agora vestindo uma camisola branca, de algodão, com estampa de desenho animado. Vai até ela e senta-se ao seu lado, a fazendo despertar do transe.

- Inuyasha..! Me conta... tudo! – grita ela agarrando os braços do meio youkai e os apertando com força.

- Primeiro você vai ter que me fazer uma promessa.

- Qual..? – pergunta a púbere, ansiosa e lacrimejante.

- Que você vai ficar nesse quarto até eu dizer tudo que eu tenho para falar. – conclui o hanyou.

- Eu prometo, agora me conte.

- A casa da sua família foi invadida. Sua mãe foi morta e seu irmão está numa cirurgia de alto risco, em Kyoto. – diz ele sem pausas.

A garota não disse uma só palavra. Fechou os olhos e se jogou nos braços do jovem a sua frente. As lágrimas corriam desesperadas sobre sua face.

- Mamãe... culpa minha.. ela foi... embora... Souta...! – disse se desesperando, chorando como louca.

O hanyou, que temia uma reação como essa, a abraçou também, prensando o corpo dela contra o seu, com ternura. Ver as lágrimas da morena estava o deixando apreensivo.

- calma... estou aqui com você, não estou!... Não chora...! Eu odeio ver pessoas chorando... E eu sei que você é forte... vai superar isso... – sussurra ele enquanto a abraçava o mais forte que podia, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- é tudo minha culpa... se não fosse minha maldita boca tudo estaria bem com eles! – exclama tendo a voz abafada pelas lágrimas.

- é nossa culpa. Culpa do FBI. É nosso trabalho proteger a testemunha e a família da testemunha... Nós falhamos e sentimos muito... – sussurra.

Passam-se mais minutos de desespero da garota, que continuava abraçando e sendo abraçada por aquele hanyou, também desesperado, tentando a relaxar, massageando seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- eu... estou sozinha... – murmura a morena fraca, por fim.

- nunca mais diga isso. Eu estou com você... sempre vou estar... É uma promessa, k-chan... – disse sem que tivesse a plena consciência de suas palavras. Queria fazê-la parar de chorar, parar de sofrer. Sentia um calor no corpo toda vez que ficava próximo dessa garota, toda respondona e cheia de opinião. E agora ela estava em seus braços, fragilizada, e se sentindo sozinha.

- você... promete? – pergunta a púbere mais calma. O perfume do hanyou que a abraçava ternamente a tranqüilizava.

- sim... prometo se você também prometer que vai ficar do meu lado..sempre..

- eu prometo...obrigada... inu... – suspirou ela, soluçando e tentando secar as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Vou buscar um pouco de água para você... já volto, tá? – diz o meio youkai soltando a bela e se levantando, saindo do quarto.

Ao entrar na cozinha, vê Sango e mirok sentados, se comunicando em bilhetinhos. Ao vê-lo, escondem os papéis atrás de si. Inuyasha os olha indignado, percebendo que estes o ouvia pelos fones. Leva as mãos até o aparelho e o desliga.

- Idiotas.. Depois acerto as contas com vocês... – diz o hanyou enchendo um copo com água.

- até que você não é tão ruim nisso, inuyasha... – murmura mirok.

- Cale a boca... – diz ele se retirando do local.

Foi andando até o quarto da protegida, que se encontrava jogada na cama, desolada, mas sem mais lágrimas, apenas soluçando. Ele se senta ao lado dela, a fazendo se sentar também.

- beba isso...e tome esse comprimido... – diz o hanyou lhe entregando um copo com água e uma cápsula.

- O que é..? – pergunta receosa.

- um tranqüilizante natural... Quando fico nervoso eu tomo... Me faz dormir bem melhor...

- obrigada inu... – sussurra antes de tomar o remédio e beber a água.

- AGORA a senhorita vai dormir... está horrível com esses olhos inchados e vermelhos... Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva, certo? – diz divertido, colocando o copo ainda pela metade em cima da cabeceira da cama..

- Estou tão feia assim...? – pergunta sarcástica, enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

- Está assustadora... – diz imitando uma expressão assustada, arrancando um doce sorriso da morena.

- Obrigada pela sinceridade... E por me agüentar chorando por um longo tempo... – sussurra kagome se deitando na cama e se acomodando no travesseiro.

- De nada... Tenha uma boa noite... – murmura a cobrindo com um lençol e lhe dando um terno beijo na testa – Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar...

- Sei... Boa noite também... – suspira a bela.

"**Mas sempre tem aqueles dias em que nada vai**

**Que o peso é maior**

**Que o sol insiste em não brilhar**

**E nada vai amortecer**

**São esses dias que as horas vão sacanear**

**Que a dor é maior**

**Que tudo vai incomodar**

**E nada vai adormecer"**

**(Tudo vai mudar – US.4)**

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oiee people!

Aqui estou eu de novo com uma nova fic! Minha protegida! Título nem um pouco criativo, mas vocês me perdoam, não é! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Foi feito com muito carinho para todas as pessoinhas fofas que resolverem ler!

Até a próxima!

By 88nininha88


	2. Ciúmes e seu perdão

** ---------------------------CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR -------------------------- **

- AGORA a senhorita vai dormir... está horrível com esses olhos inchados e vermelhos... Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva, certo? – diz divertido, colocando o copo ainda pela metade em cima da cabeceira da cama..

- Estou tão feia assim...? – pergunta sarcástica, enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

- Está assustadora... – diz imitando uma expressão assustada, arrancando um doce sorriso da morena.

- Obrigada pela sinceridade... E por me agüentar chorando por um longo tempo... – sussurra kagome se deitando na cama e se acomodando no travesseiro.

- De nada... Tenha uma boa noite... – murmura a cobrindo com um lençol e lhe dando um terno beijo na testa – Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar...

- Sei... Boa noite também... – suspira a bela.

** ------------------------FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR -------------------------- **

O hanyou sai do quarto e se dirige rapidamente até a cozinha, encontrando os outros dois jovens conversando baixo, sérios. Vai até a mesa se senta numa cadeira na frente deles.

- Ela está bem? – pergunta sango.

- Sim... Ela ainda vai chorar um pouco durante essa noite... Mas amanhã vai estar melhor... – sussurra o meio youkai.

- Você fez um bom trabalho inuyasha... Eu não conseguiria fazer melhor... – responde a garota.

- Feh! – murmura ríspido, se servindo de água.

- Deve estar sendo muito difícil para a kagome... na viagem para cá, ela contou para mim e para a sango que havia perdido o avô dela a menos de duas semanas... que morreu de derrame cerebral... – diz mirok.

- Eu não sabia.

- Acho que podemos alegra-la um pouco...- diz sango.

- como..? – pergunta o hanyou.

- ela contou que tinha um gato.. chamado Buyu.. Podemos pedir para o bankotsu procura-lo na casa dela ou na da mãe... E trazer para cá...

- mas eu odeio gatos...! – rebate o meio youkai indignado.

- Você tem que pensar que é pela felicidade da nossa amiga. Vou agora mesmo avisar o chefinho... – diz mirok saindo da cozinha.

- Inuyasha... por que você foi tão gentil com a k-chan essa noite? – pergunta a jovem de olhos chocolate.

- Não lhe interessa. – respondeu frio tentando ser totalmente convincente. Sabia que não era só compaixão o que sentia pela garota. Ao vê-la chorar, toda frágil e indefesa, seu instinto foi de abraçá-la, protegê-la. Aquele rosto angelical banhado em lágrimas o consumia. Simplesmente, não era compaixão. Muito menos dó. Ele não sabia o que era. Somente queria tê-la do seu lado, protegida. Definitivamente, algo estava acontecendo com ele.

- Entendo... Bom.. estou indo então. Até amanhã. – diz a garota saindo da cozinha, deixando o hanyou sozinho.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e o meio youkai decidiu ir dormir. O dia seguinte se formou nublado, e ainda de madrugada, começou uma chuva muito forte. Sango acordou assustada e se levantou correndo para fechar todas as janelas e cortinas no apartamento. Ao chegar na sala de estar, encontra o hanyou já de pé e vestido com uma calça preta e uma camiseta também preta, fechando a janela principal, a trancando.

- bom dia inuyasha.. – diz ela, meio abatida.

- Maldita chuva! Me acordou mais cedo do que eu queria... Sango, seja útil, tranque as janelas e deixe o ar condicionado central ligado 24 horas.

- entendido.. – diz indo para a sala de operações.

Ao se aproximar da cozinha, com a intenção de terminar de fechar as janelas, o hanyou sente um cheiro maravilhoso e conhecido. Ao entrar encontra kagome mexendo na geladeira, ainda com roupas de dormir. Sorrindo discretamente, ele vai sorrateiramente até as costas da morena, que ainda não percebeu sua presença. Num movimento rápido, o meio youkai a pega pelo braço.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – grita kagome assustada, dando um pulo de quase um metro, caindo de bunda no chão.

- Calma! Sou eu! – diz inuyasha, tentando disfarçar o riso, dando a mão para a bela se levantar.

- Droga inuyasha! Quer me matar do coração! –diz indignada se levantando com a ajuda do meio youkai.

- Juro que não era essa a intenção... Mas.. O que faz procurando comida tão cedo..? – pergunta ele se sentando numa cadeira.

- Acordei agora pouco.. Não consegui dormir de novo.. Daí começou a chover, fiquei mais entediada e vim aqui me apresentar a geladeira... – responde tentando sorrir, mesmo com os olhos tristes.

- Você ainda está pálida... Mas as olheiras sumiram... – sussurra o meio youkai, preocupado.- Está melhor?

- Sim...

- Eu sabia que você era forte kagome...- diz indo até o armário e pegando um pacote de bolacha recheada.- Quer?

- Então é aí que você esconde as comidas decentes..? Fiquei assustada vendo só frutas na geladeira...Quero sim...- sussurra pegando uma – Vamos assistir televisão..?

- Pode ser... – diz o hanyou se levantando e seguindo a jovem de olhos claros.

O casal foi andando até a sala e ligaram a televisão de 63 polegadas. Se sentaram num dos dois enormes sofás.

- Que canal...?- pergunta o hanyou apontando o comando para o aparelho.

- Coloca na MTV... – sussurrou a garota encostando a cabeça no jovem e esticando a perna em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Credo! Vamos colocar no Universal Chanel... Deve estar passando algum seriado médico policial.

- Ah não inu!

- Bom dia kagome! – exclama sango entrando na sala e se sentando ao lado dos dois jovens, com um olhar acolhedor para a garota.

- oi sango!- murmura a protegida se desencostando do hanyou e abraçando a amiga.

- K-chan... Saiba que pode sempre contar comigo... Para tudo e em qualquer hora... – sussurra num tom de consolo.

- eu agradeço muito sango... nesses próximos meses... vocês serão a minha única família.. – suspira a púbere se aconchegando nos braços da jovem de olhos chocolate.

O hanyou do lado, sem saber o motivo, sentia seu sangue ferver por ver a bela nos braços de outra pessoa, mesmo que uma mulher. Sentia.. inveja? Se remexeu no sofá e tentou desviar o olhar.

- Sim... você agora será a minha irmã querida que eu sempre quis ter... Meus pais e meu irmão moram em outro continente, com nomes falsos, bem longe de mim...então você será minha única família aqui no Japão... - responde afagando a cabeça da amiga.

- Sango...muito obrigada... – sussurra kagome.

- feh! Quanto sentimentalismo...- interrompe o hanyou colocando num canal de corrida de carros e aumentando o volume.

- Ei inuyasha! Para de ser sem–graça! – diz sango tento a voz abafada pelo volume da televisão.

- INUYASHA! ABAIXA ISSO!- grita a morena nas orelhinhas do hanyou, que desfez o sorriso vitorioso.

O meio youkai abaixa o volume e vira o rosto para a protegida, que o encarava assustada. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a prestar atenção na tv.

- Qual o problema inu..? – perguntou kagome, voltando a encostar a cabeça no ombro do agente, o encarando com curiosidade.

- nada. – sussurrou sério, se virando de lado e abraçando a garota.

Não era o mesmo abraço da noite anterior. Naquela vez era um abraço protetor, terno. Agora era diferente. Ele a abraçava possessivo, colando seus corpos.

- por...quê? – perguntou a bela. Não que não estivesse gostando. Pelo contrário, estava adorando ter um perfeito corpo masculino agarrado no seu. Mas sango encarava assustada. Alias, ela mesma estava assustada. Não entendia o motivo do ato do jovem. Mas que estava bom, a isso estava.

- Inuyasha seu ciumento! Se queria um abraço da kagome era só pedir! Não precisa ligar o volume no máximo para nos separar, né? – diz sango, divertida, mas ainda surpresa.

O hanyou apenas cerrou os olhos, encarando a agente com desprezo e lhe mostrando os caninos pontiagudos. Continuou abraçando a garota.

- Inu? Com ciúmes de mim? Com a sango? – diz a protegida incrédula.

- É! Já aconteceu algumas pouquíssimas vezes isso.. Dele se apegar por alguém... Numa missão que eu fiz com ele, nós tínhamos que levar o Shippou, uma criança youkai, em segurança até Washington. O menininho acabou o conquistando, e quando eu ia conversar com o youkaizinho, inuyasha só faltava me espantar aos tapas... Ele é muito possessivo... – explica sango.

- Ah.. Entendi... – sussurra kagome.

- dá para vocês pararem de falar de mim? – disse o hanyou frio, soltando a garota e desviando o olhar das duas.

- Olha que bonitinho ele com vergonha! – diz a colegial o segurando pelo queixo e o fazendo a encarar.

- Eu não estou com vergonha. – disse num tom indignado e virando novamente a cara.

A jovem o segurou de novo, forçando a encarar novamente. Ela sorria provocantemente enquanto apertava as bochechas do agente.

- Eu entendo... Também me apeguei por você, inu...- sussurrou a morena, corando. Sentiu um calor no peito ao ver o olhar do hanyou mudar de nervoso para carinhoso.

"**O que você quer eu quero mais**

**O que você diz não me distrai**

**Mas pode acreditar em mim**

**tudo fica bem mais fácil assim**

**So easy"**

**(So easy – Marjorie Estiano)**

- feh! – murmurou baixo, se virando para a televisão e colocando o braço sobre os ombros da garota.

- Muito bonitinho o inuyasha todo sem jeito... né kagome? – diz sango, dando um sorriso sarcástico para o hanyou, que a ignorou.

- Sango-chan... não implica com ele não... – diz a protegida, sorrindo divertida.

- Eu não estou implicando com ninguém! Só fiz um comentário gentil... – sussurrou.

- Quero ver o comentário gentil que fará quando estiver com duas balas de pistola enterradas na sua cabeça. – murmurou o meio youkai com um olhar assassino para a oficial, que gelou.

- Chega inu, sango... – sussurrou a bela se levantando do sofá – Vou preparar nosso café-da-manhã..

- Espera... eu vou com você amiga... – diz sango indo atrás da jovem, mostrando a língua para o hanyou.

As duas garotas entraram na cozinha, tentando abafar o riso, que insistia em aparecer. A oficial levantou a mão e fez contagem regressiva com os dedos. 5, 4, 3, 2,1.

- INFERNO! – gritou o meio youkai na sala.

As duas jovens desataram a rir, se jogando nas cadeiras ao redor da mesa de granito na lateral esquerda da cozinha.

- Chega... vamos arrumar a mesa.. Já estou com fone... – diz kagome disfarçando o sorriso e se levantando.

Com ajuda da oficial, que continuou fazendo graçinhas a respeito do chefe, fizeram o café-da-manhã em poucos minutos. Kagome saiu da cozinha para trocar de roupa enquanto a amiga terminava de espremer laranjas para o suco. Passou pela sala de estar e viu o hanyou ainda emburrado. Foi até atrás do sofá calmamente e se curvou, depositando as mãos nas orelhinhas caninas do meio youkai. Este apenas levantou o rosto para cima, sorrindo graciosamente para a garota, a encarando de ponta cabeça.

- o lanche está pronto...- sussurrou meiga.

- certo... – respondeu inuyasha. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Podia sentir o hálito quente da protegida perto de sua boca. Os cabelos negros dela se espalharam ao redor do rosto deles. Com seus sentidos aguçados pode perceber o coração dela bater mais rápido. Satisfeito, alargou o sorriso, ainda doce.

- ainda está bravo comigo..? – perguntou corada, perdida nas piscinas douradas do hanyou.

- nem um pouco... – murmurou rouco se aproximando mais as faces e roçando seus lábios nos dela.

O meio youkai levou seu braço direito lentamente até a nuca da garota, a segurando. Ela sentiu um arrepiou ao ter aquela mão quente a trazendo mais para baixo. Sua respiração estava ofegante, assim como o dele. Possuíam os olhares confusos, mais firmes. Num movimento terno, inuyasha uniu sua boca na daquela que fazia seu sangue ferver inexplicavelmente. A beijou delicadamente como se tivesse medo de machucá-la, aproveitando cada sensação que apenas aquele toque lhe proporcionava. Mas ambos queriam mais que isso. Kagome colocou uma mão no rosto do meio youkai, lhe dando o incentivo que precisava para aprofundar o beijo. Logo ela sente uma língua quente e úmida invadindo sua boca. Antes que pudesse corresponder ao ato, perceber uma mão no seu ombro e uma voz familiar.

- bom dia kagome! O que está fazendo? – diz mirok alegremente ainda sem perceber o que acontecia.

A bela se separa dos lábios do hanyou, corada, enquanto este, insistia em segurá-la pela nuca, pesaroso. O encara numa expressão doce antes de levantar o rosto para responder para o outro amigo nas suas costas.

- Estava avisando para o inu que o café-da-manhã estava pronto. –diz ainda com a mão no rosto do agente no sofá, o acariciando, enquanto esse agora beijava sua mão.

- Ah sim... Vamos então? – diz animado o jovem de olhos azuis puxando kagome, arrancando-lhe a mão dos lábios do hanyou, que se enfureceu mais.

- Claro mirok... – responde ela, desanimada, secando a mão na camisola.

Inuyasha se levanta do sofá e caminha lentamente de olhos fechados até os dois jovens, parando em frente do outro agente. Abre os olhos enfurecidos, fecha o punho e acerta um soco em cheio na barriga de mirok. Este, surpreso, se inclina para frente, com as mãos no local atingido e uma expressão enorme de dor.

- O que deu em você, inuyasha! – diz agoniado, tentando se endireitar.

- Tem sorte de eu não ter te matado. Agora sai da minha frente. Não quero mais te ver por hoje. – diz o meio youkai ríspido, indo para seu quarto lentamente.

Mirok se vira para kagome, que estava com a sobrancelha arqueada, incrédula. Se vira para a porta da cozinha e vê sango com um sorriso incrédulo.

- Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui! – pergunta desesperado.

- Vamos por um gelo aí... Depois te explico...- diz a morena, empurrando o jovem até a cozinha e o sentando numa cadeira.

- Por que você apanhou, mirok? – perguntou sango pegando gelo e embrulhando.

- Eu não sei! Eu acordei, e fui para a sala. Vi a kagome inclinada sobre o sofá. Coloquei a mão no ombro dela e a puxei na direção da cozinha. Do nada o inuyasha apareceu do sofá embaixo da kagome, foi até mim e me deu um soco! – diz indignado enquanto a bela corava.

- K-chan.. Então aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu..? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim... Mas sem comentários, ok sango? Depois nós conversamos... – suspira ela fazendo uma bandeja com o café-da-manhã.

- Certo... Leve um lanche para o inuyasha... ele não vai aparece na cozinha tão cedo... – responde, ainda sorrindo.

- Ei! Ninguém vai me contar o que aconteceu? Eu ainda estou boiando! – diz mirok.

- Não. – diz a bela saindo da cozinha com uma bandeja cheia.

Passou bela sala, e ao ver aquele sofá, não pode deixar de corar. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se dirigiu até o quarto do hanyou.

"O que aconteceu..? Alias, o que está acontecendo que eu não consigo esquecer aquele rosto perfeito? Nem aquele gosto, muito menos aquele sorriso. Kagome... aqueles lábios doces... quentes... aquela mão macia... aquele perfume inesquecível... MALDIÇÃO, POR QUE ESTOU PENSANDO TANTO NELA? Por que fiquei com tanto medo de machuca-la? Por que senti medo de não ser correspondido?" – pensava o meio youkai até ser interrompido por um cheiro se aproximando do seu quarto. Um sorriso brotou no seu rosto ao reconhecê-lo.

- inu! Posso entrar! – perguntou kagome do outro lado da porta.

- pode.. – respondeu se sentando em sua cama, se fingindo de distraído.

A morena abriu a porta cuidadosamente, com cuidado para não derrubar a badeja do café-da-manhã, que segurava agora com uma mão só. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé. Se aproximou do hanyou e colocou a badeja em cima da cama, ao lado dele.

- Achei que você não fosse voltar para a cozinha e resolvi trazer para você... – disse kagome.

- Obrigado... Eu realmente não ia voltar para lá... - respondeu divertido.

- Para de bobeira! Você vai comer algo aí e vai lá para a sala, para decidirmos o que vamos fazer hoje, me entendeu? – diz autoritária, colocando a mão na cintura e batendo o pé no chão.

- Entendido.. – respondeu meio assustado, pegando uma maçã da bandeja.

- Te vejo mais tarde então! – disse voltando a sorrir docemente, saindo do quarto.

"**Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão**

**Senti na pele e então me fechei na solidão**

**Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar**

**Mas reconheço e me conheço bem como evitar**

**Quando o corpo fala**

**Quando os olhos traem**

**Quando faço planos**

**Tarde demais!"**

**(Tarde Demais - Liah)**

Kagome foi até o seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido de uma hora e meia. Não que ela quisesse demorar tanto, mas ela não resistiu entrou na banheira de águas quentes e borbulhantes. Entrou no quarto e revirou as sacolas todas espalhadas pelo chão, que ela ainda não havia arrumado no guarda-roupa. Se arrumou mais rapidamente do que o banho. Enfim saiu da suíte mais meia hora depois. Vestia um mini shorts verdes claro com desenhos em branco e uma batinha regata, também branca. Os longos cabelos negros, ainda úmidos, jogados num ombro. Tinha uma rasteirinha nos pés e lápis preto bem fraco nos olhos.

- Oi gente! Perdi algo..? – pergunta a protegida entrando na sala e se sentando ao lado de mirok, que possuía mais dois calombos na cabeça e um olho roxo.

- Senhorita kagome! Anda não descobri porque eu apanhei na hora do café-da-manhã! – diz derrotado, numa súplica.

- Melhor assim, mirok.- disse desconcertada.

- Kagome.. Eu e o mirok vamos sair durante algum tempinho... Vamos buscar algo que acho que você vai gostar! – disse sango, sorrindo.

- Se for comida para o almoço.. eu sugiro uma pizza de calabresa... – respondeu a bela, divertida.

- Pizza de calabresa.. Entendido mocinha! – disse mirok se levantando junto com sango.

- Já disse que adoro vocês? – perguntou kagome, sorrindo.

- Acho que não... – murmurou sango, imitando uma expressão pensativa.

- Pois eu adoro vocês! – exclamou – Agora vão logo buscar a minha pizza que eu já vou ficar com fome!

- Ok madame... – sussurrou mirok pegando uma chave e saindo do apartamento, acompanhado de sango.

Puderam ouvir uns estalos, tendo novamente a certeza que a porta havia sido trancada corretamente.

- você está fazendo alguma coisa importante inuyasha? – perguntou se levantando.

- não...? – respondeu curioso.

- você quer me ajudar a arrumar minhas roupas no guarda-roupa? – perguntou.

- querer eu não quero...- disse sarcástico.

- então tudo bem... – sussurrou meio desapontada saindo da sala, direto para o seu quarto.

Entrou no aposento e se jogou em cima da cama. Estava com muita preguiça para arrumar tudo aquilo. Ficou mais alguns instantes jogada lá, até começar a sentir frio. O ar condicionado central estava muito forte, realmente. Levantou-se e pegou um edredom, voltando a se deitar em sua cama de casal.

- achei que você fosse guardar suas roupas... – disse um meio youkai de olhos dourados encostado no batente da porta, já aberta.

- era a intenção.. Mas a preguiça falou mais alto que a minha determinação em arrumar o quarto... – sussurrou.

- entendo... Quem mandou comprar tanta roupa? Agora nunca vai ter ânimo para desempacota-las... – murmurou o hanyou se jogando na cama, ao lado da jovem.

- Eu vou arrumar animo, um dia ou outro...- disse corada ao ver o agente deitado do seu lado, virado para ela. Se bem que achava melhor que ele ficasse deitado ou sentado mesmo, assim a diferença de altura entre eles não faria grande diferença, como sempre;

- isso eu duvido... – sussurrou puxando o cobertor da garota e também se cobrindo.

- o senhor não acha que está muito folgado? – perguntou sarcástica.

- não.. – respondeu cínico – Mas você pode me pegar um travesseiro?

- abusado! – exclamou se levantando e pegando mais um travesseiro na estante.

No caminho de volta à cama, a bela jogou o travesseiro para o agente.

- você poderia ter sido mais carinhosa na entrega do objeto pedido, mas mesmo assim estou agradecido. – sussurrou se aconchegando com o rosto virado para a garota já deitada do seu lado.

- ei inu... mudando de assunto...- murmurou os cobrindo com o edredom – Você tem mais alguma informação do meu irmão...?

- Ele resistiu a operação... Está em observação, ainda na UTI. Falei com o bankotsu enquanto você tomava seu rápido banho...

- obrigada inuyasha... por tudo mesmo... ontem a noite...se não fosse você, eu estaria chorando até agora...- sussurrou.

- baka... Comigo ou sem mim você ia superar... Você é forte, humana... – disse pegando a mão dela e a depositando entre seus rostos, a acariciando.

- Mas que você ajudou pra caramba, você ajudou... – disse a bela divertida.

- talvez... eu faço o que posso né..? – murmurou convencido.

- Quantos anos você tem inu?

- 23 ... E você?

- tenho 21...– respondeu kagome sorrindo.

- eu podia jurar que você tinha 17...! – disse numa expressão assustada.

- Pareço tão nova assim? - sussurrou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim... Tem um rosto de menina... – respondeu rindo docemente. "E um corpo de mulher...bem gostosa..." completou em pensamento, voltando a brincar com os dedos da mão da bela.

- Mas diz... desde quando você está no FBI? – perguntou curiosa.

- Bom, quando entrei na faculdade de administração, com 17 anos, eu comecei o treinamento, já que tinha a tarde e a noite livre. Quando terminei o curso, com vinte e um, que foi que comecei a me dedicar exclusivamente ao FBI e as missões...

- Então você não é só músculos... Também tem cérebro.. E já terminou uma faculdade.. – disse sarcástica.

- Pois é querida... Você está na faculdade né..? – perguntou.

- Sim... de Economia... – respondeu sorrindo.

- Último ano, certo?

- felizmente.. – sussurrou desanimada.

- Interessante... E você... tem namorado? – gaguejou o hanyou – Ou melhor, 'tinha', porque agora você não terá mais tempo para isso, sem contar que ele pode se aliar com o naraku e te matar quando vocês estiverem se beijando no elevador ou quando fugirem desse apartamento, com ele te jurando felicidade eterna em outro país.. e talvez.. – disse tudo bem rápido e nervoso ao ser interrompido pela jovem.

- Não! Eu não tenho namorado! – disse rindo divertida.

- Ah sim... Isso é aliviante...- gaguejou novamente, percebendo instantaneamente o que falara – Quer dizer, é aliviante porque nós não vamos ter que colocar câmeras em todos os elevadores nem monitorar a conversa de vocês 24 horas para saber se pretendem fugir para algum país da áfrica, talvez na áfrica do sul, já que lá... – continuou falando rápido, até ser novamente interrompido pela jovem, que se matava de rir por dentro.

- Aliviante. E você inuyasha? Tem namorada?

- Nenhuma mulher havia me interessado até agora... – disse corando, logo percebendo o que novamente falara, revirando os olhos – Mas isso não quer dizer que agora eu me interesso por alguém, mas é que nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã, nem sabemos o que pode acontecer no minuto seguinte. Então nunca podemos falar que nunca nos interessaremos por ninguém porque seria algo absolutamente infundado, já que a natureza humana insiste que pessoas não sejam capazes de viverem sozinhas. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, né? Que não é que eu esteja interessado por alguém, mas pode ser que sim tanto quanto pode ser que não, porque o termo 'interesse' é algo sinceramente relativo para ser discutido quanto a um... – dizia o hanyou nervoso, sem respirar, até ser novamente interrompido pela mão da colegial, que tampou-lhe a boca.

- Eu entendi inu! – disse ela não conseguindo mais disfarçar o riso, soltando a boca agente.

O meio youkai fechou os olhos, tornando a os abrir com uma expressão arrependida/divertida.

- Falei muita bosta? –perguntou receoso.

- Falou... – respondeu sincera, sorrindo docemente.

- Não liga não... Sempre que eu fico nervoso eu acabo falando demais... – suspira o hanyou voltando a acariciar a mão da morena.

- E por que você estava nervoso? – perguntou a bela distraída, se deitando no ombro do garoto.

- Sei lá... Você me deixou assim.. – disse o meio youkai corando, a acolhendo nos braços. A vontade de beija-la crescia a cada segundo. Aqueles lábios macios e convidativos, tão próximos dos seus. Aquele corpo perfeito ao seu lado fazia-o estremecer.

- Eu te deixo nervoso! Se o mirok e a sango descobrirem isso, vão me mandar embora do apartamento, achando que sou eu a causa do seu tão maravilhoso humor agressivo! – disse divertida.

- Engraçadinha.. você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – suspirou fechando os olhos, emburrado.

- Eu entendi... e você podia ser um pouco menos carrancudo e sorrir mais, não acha! – disse fazendo uma cara maliciosa e se sentando.

- O que você... que dizer? – perguntou receoso.

- Sorria! – gritou a bela.

Ela se jogou em cima do hanyou, fazendo cócegas nele. Ele, espantado, não teve tempo para reagir ao movimento e se entregou a risada. Ela parecia saber o lugar certo de relar para fazer coceguinhas. O meio youkai não conseguia ser mexer de tanta risada de dava, chegando a lagrimejar. Kagome, ao ver aquele belo sorriso sincero do garoto, se arrepiou. Ele era perfeito rindo. As orelhinhas dele mexiam sem parar enquanto ficava com a cara vermelha.

- PÁRA! PARA! EU ME RENDO! – gritou o jovem de olhos dourados se esperneando.

- Viu? Você fica muito mais bonitinho rindo! – disse a morena saindo de cima do agente e se deitando novamente – Alias.. Isso que dizer que eu achei o ponto fraco do poderoso inuyasha?

- Diabos kagome... você é louca... só pode ser... – sussurrou sorrindo graciosamente, se virando para a bela, que se cobria novamente.

- Já me disseram isso... Não é nenhuma novidade... – suspirou ela irônica.

- Ei.. como você sabia onde eu tenho cócegas? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Digamos que até agora eu só namorei youkais... Então já conheço alguns dos pontos fracos desses grandes seres... – disse convencida.

- Namorou.. só youkais? – perguntou incrédulo, sorrindo. Não que gostasse de saber que a sua protegida já havia namorado outros da raça dele. Muito menos que ela conhecia pontos fracos. Mas algo o tranqüilizava. Ela gostava de youkai. Ele era meio youkai.

- Sim. Não que eu não goste de humanos, mas... Caninos, garras e força me seduzem... – confessa.

- Você é a primeira mulher humana que pensa assim... Normalmente é o contrário... – sussurrou o hanyou, feliz por saber a opinião da bela, mas com os olhos meio rancorosos. Lembrara de uma antiga namorada, que ele se envolvera no colégio. Seu nome era kikyou. Ele gostava dela, mas sempre se decepcionara. Ela o culpava por não ser humano. Dizia que os caninos incomodavam e ele era grosso. Culpava seu sangue youkai. Ficaram juntos por quase dois anos, mas antes de terminar o colegial, ele se afastara dela. Não agüentava mais humilhações da parte daquela humana. Foi embora para outra cidade, fazer faculdade. Nunca mais a vira.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não sou a primeira e não vou ser a última a pensar dessa maneira... Ou por que você acha que existem tantos hanyous hoje em dia? – perguntou divertida.

- Se pensar por esse lado... Eu sou prova viva dessa teoria... – respondeu o meio youkai, deixando o rancor dos olhos.

- Bom, eu já contei da minha preferência por youkais, faculdade... Está na sua vez de se abrir sobre seus gostos... – disse sorrindo.

- Meus gostos...?- perguntou sério, tentando não se derreter com o sorriso da mulher ao seu lado.

- Sim...

- Eu gosto... de lutar, viajar, ramen, ahn... que mais? – perguntou cínico.

- Credo, ramen! – disse cerrando os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Ah, que foi? Ramen é muito bom! – exclamou indignado.

- Nem é! Eu sou louca por comidas ocidentais... Muito melhor que ramen!

- Credo! Comida ocidental? Credo, credo!

- Pode parar inuyasha! É muito bom sim!

- Kagome, como você consegue tragar aquelas comidas? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Jogamos xadrez. Se você ganhar, eu aceito que ramen é o melhor. – perguntou a protegida em tom de desafio.

- Feito! – concordou o hanyou. – Mas e se você ganhar...?

- Você me deixar mexer nas suas orelhinhas. – disse convicta.

- É desigual, mas eu vou aceitar! Porque eu tenho CERTEZA que vou ganhar! – murmurou confiante, jogando os cabelos prateadas para trás.

- Isso é o que veremos, querido, depois do jogo de mais tarde... – sussurrou ela bocejando, se aninhando naquele másculo peito.

- Veremos, querida... – murmurou sorrindo.

- cuidado... sou muito boa nesse jogo... – continuou kagome com uma voz baixa, levando o rosto ao pescoço do hanyou, inalando aquele tão gostoso perfume.

- digo o mesmo... – disse rouco, se arrepiando ao sentir a respiração da garota na sua pele.

"**Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei**

**Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração**

**É inútil negar que me apaixonei**

**Se não posso mais fingir que não.."**

**(Tarde Demais - Liah)**

- Você tem tabuleiro? – perguntou a morena percebendo o que causara do meio youkai, se soltando dos braços do oficial e levantando da cama.

- Tenho. – respondeu se espreguiçando.

- Então, vamos! – disse com um sorriso na face, correndo para a sala.

Os dois jovens foram para a sala, sendo que o meio youkai passou primeiro em seu próprio quarto para pegar seu melhor tabuleiro. Sentaram no chão, frente a frente. Colocaram as peças cada uma em seu devido lugar. Quando Kagome ia mexer sua primeira peça, ambos escutam barulho de travas da porta de entrada.

- Senhorita Higurashi! – exclamou mirok, parando no batente, sem entrar – Por favor querida.. feche os olhos! Temos uma surpresa! – concluiu animado.

- Entendido. – a bela se sentou no sofá de frente ao amigo e fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

Sango entrou no apartamento, tendo nos braços um felino gordo e malhado, branco com bolotas amarronzadas. Foi até a frente da amiga e depositou o gato no colo desta.

- Pode ver... – sussurrou a jovem de olhos chocolate, se afastando.

Kagome abriu os olhos e encarou o animal na sua frente. Começou a lacrimejar, com a boca aberta. Agarrou o felino e o abraçou desesperadamente.

- BUYU! QUE SAUDADE! – gritou a universitária, pulando com o gato em seu colo.

- Espero que tenha gostado da nossa surpresa... – sussurrou a amiga, fechando a porta.

- Se eu gostei! EU AMEI! Muito obrigada sango e mirok! – disse se jogando em cima dos agentes.

- Não precisa querida... – respondeu o oficial de olhos azuis.

- Feh! Odeio gatos... – se intrometeu o hanyou.

- Ei kagome... – chamou sango ao se separar dos braços da amiga – Você está cheirando ao perfume do inuyasha...

- Quê? – perguntou ela.

- É! Olha aqui mirok... Não é o cheiro do inuyasha! Fraco, mas é sim...né? – perguntou colocando o rosto do outro oficial no pescoço da bela.

- É sim... Você pediu o perfume dele emprestado? – perguntou malicioso.

- Não! Isso é coisa da cabeça de vocês... Só pode ser.. – resmungou a jovem de olhos azuis.

- Peraí... – pediu o meio youkai se aproximando mais da protegida e fungando no pescoço dela – Você está cheirando ao meu perfume sim, kagome... – concluiu sarcástico, percebendo o coração da garota bater mais rápido.

- Oras! Até você! Acho que eu preciso de um banho então! Quem sabe sai esse caatinga do inuyasha de mim! – disse revoltada dando passos em direção do seu quarto, ao ser segurada por um másculo braço.

- Caatinga!- sussurrou o hanyou fazendo uma cara indignada.

- Se você for demorar mais três horas para tomar um banho, é melhor deixar quieto mesmo... Já que eu já pedi pizza de calabresa para almoçarmos... – interrompe sango, para a alegria de kagome.

- Maravilha! Agora vou levar o buyu para conhecer meu quarto, né meu fofo! – perguntou acariciando as orelhas do bichano.- Vem cá... Vou te mostrar o apartamento... Sabia que eu tenho uma banheirona! Tá... eu sei que você não gosta de água, mas quem sabe desta vez você pelo menos não reclame..? Entendi buyu! – concluiu saindo da sala, deixando os outros jovens de olhos arregalados.

- Ela.. fala com o gato? – perguntou mirok, meio assustado.

- É o que parece... – disse sango.

- feh! – resmungou o meio youkai, indo para o seu quarto - Fofo... não estou vendo fofo nenhum aqui. Só tem um bicho peludo e gordo!

- Ele... está com ciúmes do gato? – perguntou mirok, totalmente assustado.

- É o que parece, novamente... – disse a outra oficial.

- EU OUVI ISSO MIROK! – gritou o hanyou, batendo a porta.

Minutos mais tarde o interfone toca e sango vai até o térrio pegar suas pizzas, enquanto mirok fica arrumando a mesa para eles.

- Aqui está... Calabresa e Quatro Queijos... – diz a agente ao trancar a entrada e depositar a comida na mesa.

- INUYASHA! KAGOME! CHEGARAM AS PIZZAS! – grita mirok.

- BAKA! – grita sango, o hanyou e a protegida ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lugar do apartamento, apertando os fones contra o ouvido.

O meio youkai aparece correndo na cozinha. Logo kagome também chega, com o Buyu no colo.

- Você está doido, mirok? Estamos como fone ligado, esqueceu? – diz a morena, se sentando entre o jovem e o hanyou.

- desculpa aí gente... – responde.

- o gato não vai se sentar à mesa conosco. – diz inuyasha com o olhar nervoso ao ver que kagome colocara o animal numa cadeira entre eles.

- Calma.. não precisa falar assim! – disse para o meio youkai, se virando para o felino – Buyu... você pode esperar na sala? – concluiu sorrindo, levando o bichano até o sofá.

- Feh! Era só o que me faltava... – murmura abatido, se servindo.

- Poxa inu.. Por que você não gosta do meu gatinho! – perguntou a universitária inocente.

- Kagome querida.. você esqueceu que o inuyasha é um youkai CACHORRO? – se intrometeu sango.

- E daí? Meu buyu é tão carismático que eu tenho certeza que o inu vai acabar se apaixonando por ele, né! – disse a bela acenando para o gato que se espreguiçava em cima do sofá.

- Higurashi Kagome. Eu NUNCA vou gostar desse felino feio e gordo. – disse o meio youkai sério, já terminando seu primeiro pedaço.

- Isso nós iremos ver com o tempo...

Logo todos encerram seu almoço e se dirigem até a sala de estar para ver o grande duelo no xadrez, inuyasha versus kagome. Se acomodam em seus lugares.

- Sem limite de tempo, tá? – pergunta a garota.

- Entendido.

Então se dá início ao jogo. O tempo vai se passando, tendo os dois jovens participantes com os olhos vidrados naquele tabuleiro. Logo o suor começa a escorrer de suas testas, já enrugadas de tanto pensarem. Depois de quarenta minutos de jogo, ambos ainda estavam com todas as suas peças. Avançavam e recuavam.

- Você não é tão ruim assim... Mas dessa vez eu quase pego o seu bispo... – murmura o agente, com aparência preocupada, diferente do início do game.

- Quase... quase.. mas não pegou... – sussurra a outra, em resposta.

Mais cinqüenta minutos. Sango e mirok dormiam sentados no sofá. O casal ainda jogava, mas há haviam perdido três peças cada. Passam-se mais uma hora.

- Xeque Mate! – grita a universitária, acordando os outros dois amigos.

- Não mesmo. Isso é impossível. – rebate o hanyou, vidrando mais os olhos naquele pequeno tabuleiro.

O meio youkai fica mais 15 minutos pensando e girando ao redor da mesa.

- MALDIÇÃO! – grita o hanyou por fim, levando as mãos para cima.

- eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! –canta a morena, dançando uma espécie de dança da chuva em volta da sala.

- Eu quero uma revanche. – proclamou o meio youkai indignado.

- Nem vem, meu 'amor'... EU GANHEI!- diz cínica.

- Parabéns kagome... – boceja sango.

- Obrigada... mas o que eu posso fazer se eu sou a MELHOR? – diz provocante, se jogando no sofá.

- Ambos jogaram muito bem.. São profissionais, mas.. a k-chan ganhou! – parabeniza mirok, voltando a se aconchegar na almofada.

- Feh! Foi pura sorte dela... – murmura o agente de olhos dourados.

- Não foi! Assuma que eu sou boa, inuyasha! – disse sarcástica, virando se para a amiga ao lado- Sango, tem piscina aqui no prédio?

- tem sim... Fica no subsolo.. É aquecida.. Já fui ver... – responde.

- Acho que... Vou nadar um pouco... – diz a protegida, se levantando.

- Vou com você... Não pode ficar andando sozinha... Nem no prédio... – rebate a oficial.

- Certo... É para matar as saudades... Antes de vir para cá, eu praticava natação todas as noites... Era onde eu relaxava, tirava as tensões... Nado desde meus cinco anos... é uma terapia... – sussurra triste, indo para seu quarto com o Buyu e se trancando.

- Entendo.. querida... – diz sango consigo mesma, se dirigindo para seu próprio quarto.

Alguns poucos minutos depois as duas garotas chegam na sala vestidas com um roupão branco e segurando uma toalha nas mãos.

- Devemos voltar em breve... – diz sango animada, puxando a outra até a porta – E eu estou armada, não se preocupem... Sem contar que temos os fones..!

- Feh... – sussurra o hanyou indo para seu aposento.

As jovens correm para o elevador e em pouco tempo chegam no subsolo. Era um ambiente com ar condicionado central quente, dando uma impressão aconchegante. Tinha uma enorme piscina, de no mínimo 100x100 metros e dividida por raias, varias cadeiras de tomar sol, um refletor de luz forte e um bar ao lado.

- Isso é maravilhoso... A maior piscina que já vi... – murmura a universitária tirando seu roupão.

A bela vestia um maio de natação azul escuro. Era inteiriço, mas deixava claro todas as perfeitas curvas da garota. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Sango concordou com a cabeça a respeito do comentário e também jogou seu roupão de lado, o colocando em cima de sua arma. Ela vestia um maio preto, com um decote em "v", frente única. Se deitou em uma das cadeiras de sol e sorriu para a amiga, fechando os olhos e relaxando.

- Vou nadar.. Quando estiver tarde, me chame... – sussurrou a púbere de olhos azuis se aproximando da piscina olímpica e mergulhando de cabeça.

Sem que as duas garotas percebessem, um certo hanyou de longos cabelos prata as observava. Vestia uma sunga vermelha, deixando perceptível todas suas belas formas e chamando a atenção de outras mulheres no local. Se sentou numa mesa em frente do bar, com os olhos vidrados na morena, na água. Era bonita demais para uma pessoa só. Mesmo com uma roupa discreta, conseguia se destacar no meio de todas. Tão frágil, tão pequena, tão mulher.

- Uma batidinha de pêssego. – disse inuyasha para o balconista.

Kagome nadava crawl de uma borda a outra da piscina, sem parar.

"Nem parece que a menos de uma semana eu estava na casa da minha mãe, nadando naquela piscina retangular, com meu irmão do meu lado, sempre enchendo o saco. Nem parece que quando eu sair da água vou me lembrar que eu não tenho mais nenhum desses..." – pensava a colegial.

---------------------------------- início flashback ------------------------------------

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha! Eu estou nadando mãe! – grita uma garotinha de aproximadamente 5 anos, dando suas primeiras braçadas na piscina, ao lado de sua professora e seus colegas de natação._

_- Isso mesmo, kagome minha linda! Você está quase chegando no final! Vamos! – incentiva um senhora de cabelos morenos, alta e com uma expressão carinhosa, acenando para a filha, do outro lado da piscina._

_- Eu vou conseguir mãe! Por você mãe! – grita a pequena, dando mais algumas braçadas com grande esforço, mas sorrindo. _

---------------------------------- fim flashback ------------------------------------

"Sim... eu me lembro... É como se fosse ontem! Eu estava com tanto medo de me machucar, de não conseguir chegar, de fazer feio para minha mãe... Mas, ela me incentivou.. gritava meu nome... Quando eu consegui, ela me jogou nos braços e me deu um forte abraço.. Eu lembro... Desde o começo, ela sempre esteve comigo.." – continuou a morena, sentindo uma dor no peito, ainda sem parar de nadar.

---------------------------------- início outro flashback ------------------------------------

_- Kagome, querida. Abra a porta! – diz uma senhora grávida, num tom amável._

_- Não! Não quero! – gritou uma garotinha de nove anos, com cabelos morenos._

_- Precisamos conversar... – sussurrou a outra voz._

_A pequena vai até a porta, a destranca e se joga na cama. A mulher entra e vai calmamente até o lado da filha._

_- Por que está chorando...? – perguntou doce, enxugando as lágrimas da criança._

_- A empregada disse que quando meu irmãozinho nascer você vai me abandonar, dar meu quarto para ele e me deixar dormindo no porão! – grita desesperada, enterrando os olhos inchados nos travesseiros._

_- Eu nunca faria isso minha filha.. Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo... Você é minha companheira, minha melhor amiga.. É minha menininha... Sempre vou estar com você... Sempre do seu lado, te acompanhando, te vendo crescer, indo para o colégio, arrumando o primeiro namoradinho... Vou vê-la se casar, ter filhos... E não se preocupe, minha pequena, esse quarto será sempre seu... – responde a ente, acariciando os cabelos negros lisos da garota deitada._

_- Promete mamãe! – pergunta receosa kagome._

_- Claro, meu amor! E tenho certeza que seu irmãozinho vai adorar ter uma companhia como você! Não é, souta..? – pergunta a grávida, passando a mão em sua própria barriga._

_- Eu também vou te adorar souta! Eu te amo mamãe... – diz a menina, abraçando a barriga da mãe._

---------------------------------- fim desse flashback ------------------------------------

"Mãe... você não cumpriu sua promessa... Você não está mais comigo... Não está mais do meu lado... Foi embora para sempre e me deixou sozinha. Você não vê verá casar, nem ter filhos. VOCÊ NÃO CUMPRIU SUA PROMESSA! Eu te perdi mamãe... Te perdi... Não te tenho mais minha melhor amiga. Não tenho mais seu consolo. Não tenho mais seu colo. Aquele colo que me fazia esquecer de todos os problemas. Aquela voz que me tranqüilizava. O carinho de mãe. E pensar que eu perdi tudo isso, tudo, por causa de um telefonema. Por que eu tentei fazer a coisa certa e acabar com um gangue, um problema que nem era meu. Perdi minha mãe. Estou perdendo meu irmão. Perdi minha vida. Mãe.. Você podia estar aqui, agora, sentada naquela cadeira, como antes, me incentivando a cruzar a piscina. Ou então no meu quarto, comigo, me consolando. Mas você não está. E nunca mais vai estar." – pensava dando braçadas mais fortes. Nadava rápido. Os olhos ardiam de tantas lágrimas. Logo sentiria a água da piscina salgada.

Inuyasha, sentado na mesa ainda, a observava. Com seus sentidos aguçados, percebera a agitação da bela, e sentira o coração desta bater mais rápido. Se questionava no que ela pensava.

- Mais uma batidinha... – pediu para o garçom.

"Mamãe.." – continuou presa em seus pensamentos kagome.

---------------------------------- início flashback ------------------------------------

_- Cheguei mamãe! – grita uma colegial de olhos claros e cabelos escuros e compridos, entrando em casa toda sorridente._

_- Olá querida! Como foi no colégio, aniversariante! – perguntou uma mulher animada, dando um abraço na filha._

_- Foi muito legal! Vamos sair hoje a noite para o shopping para comemorar.. a senhora deixa! – pergunta com olhos brilhando._

_- Claro! – responde sorridente._

_- Obrigada mãe! Você é a melhor mãe desse mundo! – disse a adolescente animada, se soltando da mãe e correndo para as escadas._

_Vai até seu quarto, todo rosa e cheio de enfeites. Encontra seu irmão, souta, saindo correndo de baixo de sua cama._

_- SOUTA! SAI DO MEU QUARTO! – grita kagome correndo atrás do irmão e fechando a porta._

_Ainda bufando de raiva, vai até sua cama, de solteiro, mas bem arrumada, e encontra um pacote azul, não muito grande. Em cima havia uma carta, com a letra do seu irmão. Abre cuidadosamente o embrulho, com medo que seja uma bomba. Ao tirar o papel, encontra um relógio despertador em forma de anjinho. Sorri e abre a carta. Lê em voz baixa._

_- 'Querida irmã, hoje você completa 16 aninhos. Está ficando velha. Logo sei que você vai começar a trabalhar e vai nos deixar sozinhos. Você deve achar que eu estou feliz, mas eu não estou. Apesar de tudo, eu quero que você saiba que você é a irmã mais bonita que alguém pode ter. Vou sentir falta de uma irmã para jogar vídeo game, para brigar e para me buscar na escola. Mas eu sei que é para o seu bem e para você ser muito feliz. Comprei esse despertador com a minha mesada para que quando você for trabalhar, não perder o horário e conseguir arrumar muito dinheiro para comprar aquele helicóptero para nós viajarmos juntos para a Inglaterra, como você me prometeu a alguns anos. Vai ser a melhor viagem do mundo, eu com a minha irmãzinha. Te adoro. Um beijo do Souta' – leu kagome, sorrindo – É isso aí irmão! Vou me formar na faculdade e vou comprar o nosso helicóptero! Vamos juntos! É uma promessa!_

---------------------------------- fim flashback ------------------------------------

"Souta.. Está internado... Em estado grave e em coma. Só deus sabe o que ele sofreu e a aparência que ele ficou. Tão inocente, tão querido. Sempre do meu lado. Eu.. prometi uma viagem para ele. Quando éramos crianças, juramos que íamos arrumar dinheiro e comprar um helicóptero, só nosso, e íamos só nós dois para a Inglaterra. Ficaríamos num hotel bem luxuoso, com piscina de bolinhas e banho de lama medicinal, durante meses e meses. Eu prometi. Mas e se algo acontecer a você, meu irmão! Se eu nunca mais te ver, se te atacarem, te matarem ou me matarem? Não.. Não quero ter mais uma promessa quebrada. Já perdi minha mãe, a pessoa que eu mais amava, com quem eu dividia minhas lágrimas. Se eu te perder.. Não sei o que faço. Minha vida não terá mais sentido. Me lembro quando você fez dez anos e eu, você e mamãe fomos viajar junto com o vovô para a praia. Você falou que não gostava do mar, e que a areia deixava minha pele escamosa. Lembro que você esperou eu dormir e me cobriu com um montinho de areia e falou que eu parecia uma orca. Nós brigamos aquele dia, e você foi me pedir desculpas de noite, levando um pratinho com meu brigadeiro preferido, que você mesmo fez." – lembrava a jovem de olhos claros, nadando o mais rápido que podia, chorando.

Kagome já estava na piscina a mais de uma hora e meia, e o hanyou estava preocupado por ela não parar. Sentia o coração da garota cada vez pulsando mais rápido, embora sem ritmo.

"A mamãe disse que tínhamos que ser unidos. Ela também disse que nós éramos as únicas coisas que ela tinha nessa vida. Que nos amava mais que tudo, e que juntos, nós três, éramos invencíveis. Lembro que quando fiz dezoito anos, mamãe me ensinou a dirigir. Eu quase bati o carro e comecei a chorar. Ela me abraçou com todo aquele carinho que só ela tinha, e disse para eu não me desesperar. Que eu era a menininha forte dela, e ia conseguir tudo que eu quisesse na minha vida. E que ela estaria sempre torcendo por mim e torcendo pelos meus sonhos. MAS ELA MORREU. ME DEIXOU. Me abandonou.. Não vai mais torcer por mim, não vai mais me incentivar. Será que ela desistiu de acompanhar os meus sonhos? NÃO! ELA FOI EMBORA POR MINHA CULPA, MINHA! Não vou ver mais aquele sorriso, nem sentir aquele perfume de sakuras... Não tenho mais a quem chorar minhas mágoas sempre que eu quiser. Não tenho mais o colo da mamãe para ir quando eu sofrer uma decepção. SE FOR UM PESADELO EU QUERO ACORDAR AGORA! Não é possível acreditar que por esquecimento meu, acabei perdendo quem eu mais amava, quem mais esteve comigo. MAS ISSO NÃO É UM PESADELO! É A REALIDADE FRIA E CRUA. É a minha realidade. Acabou. Perdi um dos meus maiores tesouros e não posso voltar atrás para recupera-los. A morte é irreversível. Mamãe... eu prometo... prometo que sempre vou te ter nas minhas melhores lembranças e nos meus melhores sonhos. Eu prometo. Eu lembro que uma vez você me contou sobre a morte. E disse que se um dia acontecesse, era para eu ser forte. Lutar. Viver. Viver por mim e pela pessoa que se foi. E assim vai ser mamãe. Vou realizar todos os nossos sonhos. Não vou mais chorar quando me lembrar de você... Tenho certeza que você quer me ver sorrindo, e é assim que vai ser. Para sempre. Eu juro. Vou salvar meu irmãozinho. Vou me unir a ele, como você sempre pediu. Vamos ser felizes mamãe. E eu tenho certeza, que aonde você estiver, você vai se orgulhar de mim. Eu prometo mamãe... eu te amo..." – pensou a jovem, já sem forças para continuar nadando com tanta intensidade. Seus olhos choravam, mas seus lábios sorriam. Ia cumprir a promessa.

"**Eu ainda o quero no meu coração**

**Eu acredito que é a hora**

**De fazer um novo começo**

**Será que eu estava enganada?**

**E eu estava tão enganada**

**Quando eu percebi e voltei**

**E você tinha ido embora"**

**(Tradução- Want You Back – Mandy Moore)**

Kagome diminuiu a velocidade das braçadas. Chegou numa borda na piscina, ofegante e com os braços doloridos. Soltou os cabelos, antes presos, o balançando na água. Enxugou as últimas lágrimas e sorriu. Inuyasha já estava levantado. Percebeu que os batimentos cardíacos estavam se ajustando e sua expressão estava serena. Tranqüilizou-se. Acenou para o jovem, que lhe avistou acenando de volta. Foi se aproximando da japa de olhos azuis, para o desespero de todas as outras mulheres no lugar, que lhe secavam.

- Achei que você não tinha vindo... – disse kagome, subindo as escadas, observando o hanyou a sua frente, só de sunguinha. Estava lindo, com certeza. Era másculo, abdomen muito bem definido e belas pernas. Mas preferiu tentar desviar a atenção para o rosto do hanyou antes que ele suspeitasse.

Era a vez de inuyasha devorar alguém com os olhos. A morena subia as escadas lentamente. Seus longos cabelos negros, lisos e molhados jogados nos ombros e costas. Aquele corpo escultural, perfeito, pingando água. O maio, mesmo que discreto, agora que molhado, mostrava mais suas curvas, marcando seu umbigo. E a deusa, para completar, ainda sorria graciosamente, ofegante. O hanyou, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, secava a bela na sua frente. Controlava-se para não agarra-la e limpar cada gota de água que escorria naquele corpo com a boca.

- E eu achei que você não fosse mais sair da piscina.. – murmurou o meio youkai rouco, tentando desviar o olhar, em vão.

- Você pode não acreditar, mais isso foi muito bom para mim inu... – respondeu corada, tentando faze-lo encarar seus olhos ao invés de seu busto e pernas.

- Eu acredito... Kagome.. É.. quer tomar alguma coisa comigo? O bar ali é bom... – disse como se não quisesse nada, mas arrastando a jovem consigo na direção da mesa onde ele antes estava.

- Eu quero... mas deixa que eu vou sozinha.. – sussurrou divertida vendo que o hanyou a puxava pelos dois braços.

- Melhor não.. Você não viu a cara que aqueles safados fizeram quando você saiu da água? – disse indignado a abraçando pela cintura.

- A deles não... Mas eu vi a sua cara. – exclamou doce, deixando ser abraçada.

- Eu não pude evitar oras... você com essa roupinha ai...

- Isso é um maio de natação! Não tem roupa de banho maior que isso! Queria que eu entrasse de roupão, é? – perguntou cínica.

- Talvez fosse melhor... – responde ao chegarem na mesa, se sentando.

- Só por deus, inuyasha... – suspirou, se arrumando na cadeira em frente da do oficial.

- E aí, vai querer o quê? – perguntou o meio youkai, mais tranqüilo.

- O mesmo que você pedir...

- E se eu pedir uma alta dose de vodca?- perguntou cínico.

- Daí você me pede uma dessa, dupla e com limão. – respondeu firme.

O meio youkai meio espantado, arquea a sobrancelha num tom desafiador. Ao vê-la irredutível, alivia a expressão, trocando por uma mais conformada.

- Melhor não... Não quero a minha protegida bêbada pelo apartamento cantando Rolling Stones durante a noite... – responde imitando uma expressão séria, mas esquecendo de retirar o pronome possessivo 'minha' da frase.

- Sua protegida...? – diz a morena divertida, imitando a expressão do agente.

- Baka... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – murmurou evitando corar –Me vê mais duas batidas de abacaxi. – grita para o garçom.

- Três! – grita uma voz feminina familiar, se aproximando deles.

- Oi sango! Senta aí! – convida a bela, sorrindo.

- feh! Estava demorando para aparecer... – murmurou o hanyou, com o mau humor costumeiro.

- Kagome querida... Você nadou até agora! Ainda está molhada! – diz a oficial espantada.

- Sim... Eu precisava colocar as idéias no lugar... E não existe lugar melhor do que na água! – respondeu alegre.

- E você chefinho? Veio admirar as moças de biquíni? – disse sango sarcástica.

- Nenhuma daquelas barangas me interessam. – respondeu sério o meio youkai, apontando para as jovens no canto que acenavam para ele. – Me polpe...

- Então veio só para nos admirar? – perguntou a agente.

- Para de bobagens. Vim aqui para preservar a integridade física e mental da kagome. – disse conclusivo e ríspido, olhando de canto para o busto ainda molhado da protegida.

- Eu vou começar a acreditar quando você parar de olhar para o que está olhando... – responde sango cínica – Você está pior que o mirok, inuyasha!

- Mudando de assunto... Você nem entrou na piscina, né amiga? – disse antes que inuyasha tivesse uma súbita explosão de raiva.

- Não.. Não gosto muito de água, se quer saber... Fiquei dormindo...

- Aiai... Nem você, né inu? Também não gosta de água? – perguntou, passando a encarar o meio youkai.

- Até que gosto, mas estava ocupado te vigiando. Você não parava de nadar... Me deixou preocupado... – respondeu se espreguiçando na cadeira.

- E você está desde quando aqui?

- Desde a hora que você entrou na água.

- E você ficou sem fazer nada! – perguntou a morena incrédula.

- Fiquei aqui sentado.. Bebendo alguma coisa de vez em quando... – respondeu com o olhar calmo.

-Eu não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo à toa... – sussurrou a garota de olhos claros divertida, recebendo as bebidas do garçom – Obrigada moço!

- Não agradeça kagome. Ele ganha para fazer isso! – se intromete inuyasha, frio.

- Não custa nada ser gentil, inu. Eu sou assim, então não tente me mudar. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- feh. – resmunga o meio youkai vendo a risada cínica de sango.

- Oi..? – pergunta um jovem youkai lobo de longos cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos verdes se aproximando da mesa onde estava o grupo.

- Olá! – diz kagome sorrindo com a beleza do youkai.

- Oi! Kagome, esse é o kouga, ele também é do FBI, mas está de férias no momento... Kouga, esta é kagome, a garota que denunciou naraku... – respondeu sango em voz baixa.

- O que quer kouga? – pergunta o hanyou lhe lançando um olhar mortífero.

- Me perdoe querida, mas estou a horas te admirando nadar. Agora que saiu da água, pensei em vir conversar contigo... Quando te vi pela primeira vez, achei que fosse um anjo. Agora sei que tenho certeza. És angelicavelmente bela... – diz o youkai encarando kagome e ignorando o outro agente– Meu nome é kouga, como o cara de cachorro e a sango disseram...

Inuyasha ardia, queimava, borbulhava de raiva. Seus punhos estavam fechados debaixo da mesa. Encara aquele ser desprezível a sua frente como se fosse um inseto imprestável e oportunista. Como que esse youkai se atrevia a se referir a 'sua' protegida?

- Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Prazer, sou kagome!

- Sai daqui lobo fedido! – gritou o hanyou jogando a mesa longe, incontrolável. Seus olhos tinha o dom dourado frio, parecendo que não lhe havia sentimento algum.

As jovens deram gritinhos baixos, assustadas com a reação do agente. Se levantaram juntas e foram até as costas do oficial, perplexas. Sabiam que ele era estourado e não conseguiria se controlar. Tinham medo daquela fúria nos olhos dourados do jovem.

- Que cachorrinho estressado..! Só quero conversar com a garota! – diz o youkai lobo, se aproximando cuidadosamente do rapaz de cabelos pratas.

- Sai daqui antes que eu arrebente seus miolos! – continuou gritando, com os olhos fulminantes e expressão de nojo, levando as mãos até o seu roupão, onde o trio sabia que havia no mínimo uma arma.

- Kouga, quem sabe outro dia nós conversamos... Por favor.. Eu te peço.. Vá embora.. – sussurrou kagome, assustada, implorando com os olhos para que o outro saisse.

- Certo... Mas porque foi você que me pediu... Nos vemos depois, então... k-chan... – murmurou doce, dando alguns passos para trás e indo até o elevador, quase correndo.

Os jovens via o youkai sair emburrado. As pessoas no lugar cochichavam baixo, entre si. Havia crianças assustadas e idosos reclamando. Sango voltara a si e levantou a mesa do chão. O hanyou ainda ardia de fúria, mas passou a encarar a universitária ao seu lado. Ela possuia os olhos desapontados.

- Nunca mais fale comigo inuyasha. Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso? Está aqui para me proteger e não para me afastar de todos e de tudo. Polpe-me dessa criancice... – disse kagome olhando fundo nos olhos do oficial, se afastando em seguida.

- kagome, eu... – murmurou tentando segurar o braço da protegida, que se esquivou.

A bela foi correndo até o elevador, deixando-o sozinho em seus pensamentos. Sango, que já arrumara toda a bagunça, agora se aproximou do chefe, meio pesarosa.

- Inuyasha, você exagerou...

- Eu não pude evitar...– disse confuso. Não entendia o que havia feito. Estava com ciúmes naquela hora? Com certeza. Mas por que ciúmes da kagome? Justo dela? Por acaso estava gostando daquela garota respondona, chata, educada, frágil, bela, irresistível..? Não podia ser... Mas era? Foda-se. Queria tê-la junto. E SÓ para ele. Tem algo errado nisso? Talvez o fato de quase ter perdido a cabeça e atirado num rapaz que viera somente falar com a 'sua' protegida. E agora ela estava morrendo de raiva dele, provavelmente correndo para o apartamento, e se trancando naquele quarto.

- Se continuar assim tão possessivo, nem a k-chan vai te aturar...

- Me vê o maior copo cheio com seu wisky mais forte. – disse o hanyou para o barman, que ainda estava assustado.

- Não quero meu chefe bêbado. Peça desculpas para ela... Tenho certeza que ela vai te entender... – interrompeu sango, o puxando pelo braço.

- Maldição! Tudo culpa daquele lobo desgraçado... – murmurou indo até o elevador.

Ao entrar no lugar, o meio youkai pode sentir o cheiro daquela que lhe fazia ferver de raiva e sorrir de felicidade. Era um cheiro tranquilizante, sereno. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a fragrância.

"**Oooh, eu tenho uma atração por você**

**Espero que você se sinta como eu me sinto**

**Eu me torno impulsivo quando estou com você...**

**Ooh, eu tenho uma atração por você"**

**(Tradução – Crush – Mandy Moore)**

- Nosso andar... – disse a oficial, o empurrando para fora.

Entraram no apartamento e encontraram um mirok jogado no chão, com a marca de uma mão na face.

- MIROK! VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NELA! – gritou sango.

- Foi sem querer! Ela tava tão bonitinha... e meio confusa... com aquele rostinho fofo dela... não deu para resistir... – sussurrou tentando se sentar.

Inuyasha foi sorrindo até a frente do amigo, se agachou e enfiou o punho na cara de mirok.

- Encoste mais um dedinho na kagome e você morre.- concluiu frio, se levantando.

- Entendi chefe... – gemeu de dor, tentando estacar o sangue que escorria no seu nariz, o vendo se afastar.

- Digo o mesmo, mi-kun... – sussurra sango, meio irritada, acariciando de leve o rosto do oficial.

- Me desculpe, linda... – murmurou tentando sorrir.

O hanyou foi até o corredor e parou em frente de uma porta que possuia uma placa pendurada na maçaneta, na qual dizia:' Você entra, você morre.' Inuyasha suou frio ao ler a frase, mas mesmo assim bateu à porta. Fez-se silêncio. Bateu de novo. Mais silencio em resposta.

- EI! QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! – gritou o meio youkai, batendo descontrolavelmente à porta.

Escutou um ruído de porta se abrindo no interior do aposento. Parou de bater e ficou observando os barulhos. Ouviu alguns resmungos e xingamentos, no qual teve certeza que era para ele.

- NÃO POSSO NEM TOMAR BANHO EM PAZ! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – gritou uma voz feminina lá de dentro.

- EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA NO BANHO! VOCÊ NEM AVISOU! – rebate o hanyou.

- EU NÃO PRECISO TE AVISAR QUANDO VOU TOMAR BANHO! E VOCÊ NÃO É MEIO YOUKAI? NÃO CONSEGUE OUVIR O SOM DE ÁGUA DO CHUVEIRO! FALA SÉRIO! – gritou a bela.

O oficial abriu a boca para responder, mas antes ouvira um ruído de porta se fechando ferozmente. Deduziu que ela havia voltado para seu banho. Ficou em silêncio, transtornado. Acabara de se fazer de palhaço. Nem se lembrara de ouvir algo antes de começar a socar o pedaço de madeira maciço a sua frente.

Passam se quase uma hora completa. Sango e mirok estavam na sala de estar, jogando videogame. Ela vestia um pijama de frio rosa. Ele estava com uma calça de veludo azul escura e uma regata. Inuyasha se encontrava jogado no sofá, preso em seus pensamentos. Estava apenas com uma calça de pijama cor vermelha.

- E aí... o que estão fazendo? – pergunta uma morena de olhos azuis, branca como a neve, sorrindo docemente entrando no recinto. Vestia uma camisola azul clara, com detalhes em branco. Tinha os cabelos anda úmidos jogados nas costas. Ao ver um certo hanyou deitado, sem camisa, não pode deixar de reparar naquele abdomen sarado e bem definido que ele possuia. Virou os olhos, passando a observar os outros agentes.

- Eu estou acabando com o mirok nesse jogo... você é a próxima amiga... – se pronuncia sango, ainda vidrada na tela da televisão.

- Feh. Parabéns kagome! Você conseguiu terminar um banho em menos de duas horas! – exclama um hanyou, sarcástico, se sentando no sofá.

- Muito obrigada, inuyasha. – diz fria, sem o encarar – Me explica depois como funciona o jogo, sango-chan? – perguntou, voltando-se para a oficial.

- Claro! Vou te ensinar direitinho para você ser uma concorrente a minha altura! – responde convencida.

Inuyasha apenas observa incrédulo. Aquela doce garota estava o ignorando completamente. Nem aceitara sua provocação. Devia estar realmente brava, e isso o assustava.

- Kagome, está com fome? – perguntou ele, tentando puxar o assunto.

- Ah entendi! O botão 'x' serve para pular e 'o' para atirar, é isso mirok? – perguntou a bela, sorrindo para os outros amigos.

O ignorou de novo. Nem lhe respondeu a pergunta. Nem olhou em seus olhos. E aquele sorriso não fora para ele. Isso estava demais para o hanyou.

- Está bravinha, é? – perguntou o meio youkai num tom alto, se ajustando no sofá.

- Vamos sango! Só mais um chute e você acaba com ele! – disse kagome animada.

O hanyou se enfureceu de vez. Nunca ninguém havia o ignorado antes. Nunca. Não sabia por que, mas isso estava o incomodando demais. Incomodando é pouco. Estava o corroendo. Saiu de onde estava e foi para a frente da jovem de longos cabelos negros.

- PARA DE ME IGNORAR! – gritou inuyasha a segurando pelos dois ombros.

- Só quando você me pedir desculpas pelo escândalo que fez! – respondeu, provocantemente, mas sem o encarar.

- Ohhhh... – murmuraram mirok e sango juntos, deixando de prestar atenção da tela.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou o hanyou, ríspido, para os outros dois oficiais.

- Não acha que vou esquecer tudo que fez assim, do nada, não é? – sussurrou a morena, doce.

- Ohhhh... – murmuraram os outros novamente.

- Isso eu preciso ver... – concluiu sango, colocando 'pause' no jogo.

- se ele pedir desculpas, minha vida toda terá valho a pena... – murmura mirok, esfregando os olhos, incrédulo.

- JÁ DISSE PARA CALAREM A BOCA! – gritou o meio youkai, cerrando os olhos.

- Estamos quietos... agora você pode falar... – sussurrou sango, colocando a mãe sobre a sua e sobre a boca do outro agente.

- Maldição kagome! Eu não vou me humilhar assim! Eu fiz aquilo só para te proteger! Aquele maldito podia ser um gangster sul-mexicano, doido para te entregar para o naraku! – disse indignado.

- Você sabe que ele é um agente do FBI assim como você... Agora peça perdão...– sussurrou 'inocente', ainda sorrindo.

- Droga! Isso não é justo! Eu apenas espantei o lobo! Não fiz nada de mau com ele! Nem atirei nem nada! E quer saber? Eu NEM ME IMPORTO de você me ignorar! Não mesmo! – disse grosso, virando a cara.

- Certo.. – concluiu kagome sorridente, tentando se levantar, já que ainda estava sendo segurada pelas fortes mãos de um certo hanyou. – Mirok, querido, me ensine a jogar algum desses seus joguinhos? – perguntou sedutoramente para o outro oficial.

Inuyasha continuou a forçando para baixo. Ela tentava levantar, e ele a trazia de volta. Sango e o outro oficial apenas observavam a cena. A protegida continuava sorrindo, enquanto o meio youkai estava desesperado.Sempre fora muito orgulhoso, nunca pedira desculpas. Mas a idéia de ter aquela jovem o ignorando, sem o encarar, sem conversar, sem sorrir para ele, era sufocante. Kagome ainda estava irredutível, tentando se levantar, com o oficial a puxando de volta para o chão. Ficaram 'levantando e sentando' por alguns minutos, até o jovem se render.

- Diabos kagome! Me perdoa! –perguntou o agente, rendido.

"**Você é a única**

**Você me liberta**

**Quando você está perto de mim**

**Tudo que eu faço é pensar em uma maneira**

**De fazer você ficar comigo"**

**(Tradução - You're The One- Mandy Moore)**

E fez-se silêncio durante alguns instantes. A protegida passou a sorrir satisfeita. Logo começara o alvoroço. Sango se jogara em cima da amiga, lhe abraçando e parabenizando pelo ato. Mirok havia se ajoelhado em frente da morena, fazendo reverenciando a esta. E o hanyou mantia-se desequilibrado. Havia perdido sua honra.

- E então.. Me perdoa? – perguntou o meio youkai novamente, a fitando.

- Perdôo.. – respondeu se soltando de sango e mirok, se aproximando do outro agente - Mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai mais fazer isso... – continuou dizendo, se ajoelhando a frente do hanyou, sorrindo graciosamente.

- Vou fazer o possível para cumprir essa promessa... – respondeu ele, se tranqüilizando. Afinal, a humilhação não fora a toa. Lá estava a jovem novamente ao seu lado, sorrindo para ele, daquele jeito que só ela sorria. Daquele jeito que acalmava sua alma, que esclarecia seus pensamentos.

- Fico agradecida... Agora acho que vou dormir! – diz kagome se jogando no sofá.

- Mas ainda está cedo! E você ainda não comeu nada, querida! – se intrometeu sango, surpresa.

- Estou sem fome e com sono...! – rebateu a morena, bocejando – Sem contar que começo amanhã na nova faculdade!

- Ah claro.. Então boa noite! – diz a oficial, sorrindo e voltando para o videogame.

- Durma bem! – exclama mirok, fazendo o mesmo que a outra agente.

- Obrigada! – diz numa pequena reverência – Ei inu... Posso pegar nas suas orelhinhas? Você prometeu! Eu ganhei o jogo de xadrez, lembra! – pergunta a universitária, esticando as mãos na direção da cabeça do meio youkai.

- Pode, mas não aqui na sala... – diz o hanyou se levantando – Vem comigo... – continua, puxando a mão da garota para si, a fazendo se erguer, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos outros dois agentes.

O jovem a leva pela mão até a porta de seu quarto. Pega a chave pendurada no pescoço e o abre. Kagome fica surpresa de ver que o meio youkai trancava seu quarto, mesmo com a presença de apenas eles mais os dois oficiais no apartamento. Entram em silêncio e inuyasha acende a luz atrás da porta. A jovem vê melhor o quarto. Era basicamente muito maior que o dela. Tinha uma cama de casal no canto da parede. Um guarda-roupa em frente da cama, e ao lado um armário, com armamentos e coletes. Do outro lado da cama tinha uma mesa com vários artigos, papéis, documentos e um laptop. Apesar de tudo, estava bem organizado.

- Meu quarto, kagome.. Fique a vontade...e tire o fone... – sussurrou fechando a porta atrás da bela.

- Ficarei, tenha certeza. – diz kagome, se sentando no canto da cama do hanyou e encostando as costas na parede, desligando seu fone. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez... – respondeu sarcástico, se jogando na cama, ao lado da jovem.

- Por que você não me deixou mexer nas suas orelhas lá na sala? – perguntou receosa, mas observando os definidos músculos do meio youkai sem camisa.

- A única pessoa que já relou nelas foi minha mãe... e me lembro de ter tido um ataque de cócegas, riso, sei lá... – disse conclusivo, deitando a cabeça sobre as pernas da morena – E se acontecer de novo, não quero mirok e sango presenciando...

- Entendo...- diz kagome sorrindo, encarando os olhos dourados a observando de baixo.

Inuyasha ajeitou a cabeça no colo da protegida, bocejando. Enquanto o fazia, suas orelhas mexiam graciosamente. Aconchegou-se mais, passando absorver toda a doce fragrância que sua protegida exalava. Não falava apenas do perfume. A pele da jovem tinha um cheiro puro, exótico. Fechou os olhos, passando a apenas aproveitar o momento na presença daquela que tanto lhe fazia falta, mesmo quando a ausência era de mínimas horas. Não saberia o que fazer se perdesse essa menina, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos.

- posso.. Toca-las? – perguntou a bela, observando aquelas orelhas felpudas se movimentarem novamente.

- Pode... – murmurou sério ainda de olhos fechados. Não queria interromper aquele momento para passar a ter um ataque de cócegas.

Kagome aproximou as mãos das orelhinhas do hanyou, até alcançá-las. As alisou levemente. Pode senti-lo se arrepiando. O meio youkai estremeceu com o toque. Era doce, macio. Não teve um ataque de riso. Permaneceu imóvel, arrepiado e chocado pelo que acabara de descobrir. A morena, menos receosa, passou a massagear as orelhinhas dele com carinho e intensidade. A expressão do hanyou continuava abalada. Ele não sentia cócegas. Ele estava com tesão. Derretia-se de prazer com apenas aqueles movimentos da mão da jovem lhe massageando as orelhinhas. Tentava controlar, não demonstrar aquilo que sentia de verdade. Ficou incomodado, mexendo os pés e as mãos. Resistiu por mais alguns instantes, até não mais suportar. Inuyasha gemeu. Não fora num simples sussurro. Fizera em bem alto e bom som.

A protegida tirou as mãos das orelhinhas, meio assustada. O meio youkai estava rubro e um pouco ofegante. Kagome logo percebeu a reação que causara no agente. Trocou o rosto assustado por um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso quer dizer que eu descobri mais um ponto fraco no grande inuyasha... – sussurrou ela divertida, abaixando o rosto para o encarar.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, e vendo aquele rosto tão próximo do seu, tão saboroso e convidativo, não conseguiu se conter. Beijou a jovem, que definitivamente não esperava essa reação. O hanyou levantou a cabeça do colo dela, ainda com seus lábios unidos, ficando sentado de frente para ela. Sem pedir licença, a língua do meio youkai invadiu a boca da bela, a explorando com toda vontade que tinha. Ela, já menos chocada com o ato do agente, retribuiu o beijo, o enlaçando pelo pescoço, enquanto este a abraçava pela cintura. Em poucos instantes suas bocas se devoravam de maneira irritmada, desesperada, como se necessitasse daquilo para continuarem vivendo. O hanyou deslizava as mãos da cintura para as costas da morena durante o ósculo, enquanto ela acariciava a sua nuca.

Ambos não pensavam em nada. Queriam apenas apreciar o sabor dos lábios do outro, e guardar todas as sensações que aquele beijo lhes transmitia. Era mágica a sincronia com que suas bocas dançavam tão intensamente e profundamente. Era um beijo de novos segredos e descobertas. Um beijo de paixão, desejo e vontade que nunca ambos haviam sentido em suas vidas. Queriam mais a cada instante. O meio youkai colocou mais pressão sobre a boca da jovem, a fazendo inclinar-se para trás. A segurou pelas costas, a fazendo cair de costas no colchão, deitada. Passou a massagear a cintura e o quadril da morena, se perdendo naquelas curvas. As acariciava com tanta intensidade que suas garras chegavam a arranhar de leve a pela da garota, que se arrepiava com aqueles toques. Ela levou as mãos até as orelhas dele, novamente, a acariciando e lhe arrancando mais um gemido, que dessa vez fora abafado por suas bocas unidas. Kagome pode sentir o membro do hanyou já enrijecido, roçando sua perna. Suas línguas se possuíam com luxúria. Não lhe restavam mais ar, nem fôlego, mas tinham medo de interromper e não mais retornarem de onde pararam. E assim aconteceu quando kagome se separou dos lábios do meio youkai, totalmente ofegante e corada, resgatando um fio de razão e fazendo-a interromper os carinhos. A posição que estava não a ajudava muito, já que todos aqueles músculos masculinos em cima dela eram mais pesados do que ela imaginava.

- Melhor... eu ir embora... – sussurrou a púbere, corada e ofegante, tentando se soltar daqueles braços do agente, que insistia em a segurar.

- Fica... – murmurou ele rouco, a encarando docemente, massageando aquela cintura.

- Já está tarde...– reclamou se desvinculando do hanyou, e indo rapidamente até a porta, enquanto secava os lábios graciosamente com a mão.

- Kagome.. – disse se levantando e indo até a garota lentamente – Por que está nervosa..? – perguntou doce, a abraçando.

- Não é nada... – respondeu corada, retribuindo o abraço, mas se soltando novamente – Agora boa noite... – terminou ela, girando a maçaneta, mas tendo o outro braço segurado.

- Me desculpe pelo.. Boa noite k-chan.. Durma bem, tenha bons sonhos.. Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar, certo? – disse sério, logo a soltando quando ela lhe afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"**Eu tento, mas eu pareço não conseguir pensar**

**Em qualquer coisa além de você**

**Sua respiração em meu rosto você me aquece,**

**Beijo suave que eu provo**

**Eu provo a verdade**

**Nós sabemos o porque que eu vim aqui**

**Então eu não quero mais perguntar"**

**(Tradução – I wanna Be With You – Mandy Moore)**

Kagome termina de abrir a porta, sai e vai rapidamente até o seu quarto. Fecha se e se joga em sua cama, já desarrumada devido ao impasse da tarde. Aconchegou a cabeça no travesseiro, levando a mão até o lado esquerdo do peito, que pulsava freneticamente. Seu gato, Buyu, a seguiu, se aninhando ao lado dela.

"Está batendo tão rápido... Por que meu coração dispara sempre que o tenho próximo? Por que me senti tão completa enquanto o beijava? Nunca tinha tido aquela sensação antes. Aquela boca colada a minha.. Aquelas mãos quentes deslizando sobre meu corpo... Por que ele fez aquilo e por que eu correspondi? Por favor, me diga que eu não estou me apaixonando pelo cara do FBI responsável pela minha segurança... vamos kagome! Esquece isso! Vai ver aconteceu por um simples desejo carnal... Põe carne nisso... Nossa, aqueles braços... como são fortes!E estavam me abraçando... E aquele abdomen sarado! Aquilo não é um hanyou.. É um deus! Aqueles olhos âmbar.. tão profundos! Dá vontade de me perder naquelas piscinas douradas... Hora tão doces.. Hora nervosas... Mas lindas sempre! Aquelas garras, aqueles caninos, aquelas orelhinhas! Perfeito! Quando ele me abraça... Me sinto tão protegida! Perco todo o medo.. E meu mundo passa a ser aquele... Eu e ele... E quando ele me beijou.. Nossa! Parecia que ia explodir! Meu coração pulsava tão forte! Meus pensamentos fugiram da minha cabeça... me deixando a sós com aquele meio youkai... Novamente eu e ele. Nunca tinha sentido tudo aquilo que senti num beijo! Não eram apenas duas bocas naquela hora. Eram dois corpos inteiros, dois corações! Eu senti como.. se tivesse encontrado uma parte de mim! É tão estranho... diferente... Novo! Diabos kagome.. Por favor, diga que você não está apaixonada pelo inuyasha... " – pensava a morena, com seus olhos claros confusos, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

Num quarto próximo, um certo hanyou de longos cabelos pratas se encontrava jogado na sua grande cama, relembrando dos momentos anteriores, e se embriagando com o aroma da universitária que havia se impregnado no local.

"Kagome... Por que me sinto tão completo, realizado, em paz, quando estou do seu lado? Eu não sei o que sinto por você, mas... esse sentimento me faz tão bem! Não sei se é um simples apego... ou se estou completamente apaixonado por você, mas... Quando te toco, aquela pele lisa, macia e quente... Sim, quente... Quando relo naquela pele, sinto tocar um anjo... Meu anjo.. frágil e delicada. Minha protegida... Seus olhos azuis... como amei navegar no azul daqueles olhos! Não são olhos frios e calculistas.. São doces, gentis, iluminados! Sua boca.. tão perfeita! Ficaria minha vida toda junto daqueles lábios ternos... Aquele sorriso.. tão inocente.. tão menina.. E aquele corpo, tão mulher.. tão cheio de curvas e sensualidade... Como cabe tanta beleza, perfeição, numa jovem só? Não é normal... Não é justo o que essa garota está fazendo comigo... com meus sentimentos! Nunca estive tão perdido, mas tão feliz! Isso não parece certo... Mas quando ouço sua voz... me esqueço de todos os problemas só da minha cabeça.. Sou louco pelo timbre da sua voz...Tão sensível... tão único! Nunca me cansaria de te ouvir falar... Nem de ficar na sua tão relaxante companhia! Seu cheiro.. Que perfume dos céus! Custo acreditar que é apenas uma humana... Quando tudo diz ao contrário, me afirmando que é um anjo, uma deusa... Maldição... A cada momento me sinto mais necessitado de sua presença.. de te ter kagome... Me diga, eu imploro... o que eu sinto por você? Estou.. apaixonado? Será isso esse calor que preenche meu peito quando estou com você?"– se questionava inuyasha, com os olhos dourados vidrados no teto, perdidos na imagem daquela universitária.

O hanyou respira fundo, inspirando toda a fragrância da jovem que impregnava o ar. Aconchegou-se novamente na cama, fechando os olhos e dormindo alguns instantes depois.

"**Você me fez pular que nem um palhaço maluco**

**E eu não entendo o que você está tramando**

**Desde que eu beijei seus lábios de vinho**

**O que me incomoda é que eu gostei**

**Hey Hey, liberte-me"**

**(Tradução - Stupid Cupid- Mandy Moore)**

Enquanto isso, próximo do centro da cidade, uma van preta estacionava em frente do aeroporto. De dentro dela haviam um homem e duas mulheres, aparentemente youkais, de mesma altura, vestidos socialmente. Estavam em frente de um laptop, onde se via no monitor a imagem de um youkai de longos cabelos negros, olhos pouco escuros, extremamente charmoso e procurado mundialmente por ser o chefe da maior gangue de tráfico japonesa.

- Senhor naraku, já estamos prontos para descer. – disse um dos youkais de terno. Possuía os cabelos cumpridos e lilás bem claro. Seus olhos eram violetas, sem expressão.

- _Certo Hakudoushi. Huhuhuhu! Faça um bom trabalho. Eu não aceito falhas. –_disse o chefe, do monitor.

- Entendido. Kagura, Kanna, está na hora. – murmurou para as outras youkais. A primeira possuía o cabelo escuro meio ruivo e olhos vermelhos. A segundo tinha os olhos e os cabelos brancos.

- Sim senhor. – responderam as duas em coro.

Os três vestiram casacos pretos enormes. Prepararam suas armas e saíram da van. Atravessaram a rua e entraram no aeroporto. Andaram por extensos corredores, até chegarem em uma das salas, em seu final, onde havia uma plaqueta escrito 'diretoria'. Apertaram o interfone.

-_ Quem é?_ – disse uma voz pelo aparelho.

- Somos a equipe americana da companhia aérea KSIM. – respondeu kagura, sorridente.

- _Por favor, entrem._

Em seguida fez-se um estralo e a tranca da porta se abriu. O trio adentrou no cômodo bem iluminado, onde viram a figura de um senhor gordo sentado numa poltrona, com um youkai segurança ao seu lado.

- Sou o Senhor Yahiguma, fiquem à vontade! – disse o velho sorridente.

- Ficaremos, pode ter certeza. – respondeu kanna com cinismo, o que não foi percebido pelo outro.

Num movimento rápido, kagura saltou para as costas do segurança e lhe acertou um tiro em cheio na nuca. Graças ao silenciador que havia incrementado na arma, o som do disparo foi quase nulo. Hanna apontou a pistola para o velho senhor, ainda sorrindo graciosamente.

- Não se preocupe, só queremos ver o mapa aéreo que fora utilizado a dois dias atrás... – disse a youkai, divertida, puxando o velho para o lado, abrindo espaço para que Hakudoushi abrisse o programa no computador.

- Mas... Por que? – perguntou Yahiguma, trêmulo.

- Estávamos certos. Teve um vôo de helicóptero de Kyoto para cá no dia que os federais nos encontraram. Acho que encontramos a nossa querida fugitiva dedo-duro... – sussurrou o jovem de longos cabelos lilás claro, satisfeito.

- Senhor Naraku vai gostar de saber disso! – exclamou Kagura, batendo palmas.

- Sim. Agora vamos embora. – disse hakudoushi dando um tiro na cabeça do velho, também utilizando de silenciador.

Abriram a porta de entrada e se dirigiram novamente para a van, sorrindo, do mesmo jeito que entraram no aeroporto a minutos antes. Atravessaram a rua rapidamente e adentraram no veículo.

CONTINUA...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oiee gente fofaaa!

Fikei mtoooooooo contente com todas as reviews.. parece um sonho!

Desculpem-me a demora, mas eh q o meu pc quebrou... (sorte que minhas fics fikam em diskete) e eu não tive como postar antes!

Que tal? Gostaram da primeira aparição efetiva do nosso querido naraku! Ou então do primeiro beijo do nosso casal fofo? Ou então suspeitaram de alguma coisa no relacionamento de sango com mirok!

Respostas das reviews fofuxas:

**Algum ser:** Oiss! Huhuhuh.. fiko mtooo feliz mesmo de saber que vc gostou da fic! Mesmo com os contratempos na sua leitura... Huhuhuhh! Mtooo brigadaum pelo elogio, e espero que não tenha demorado! Meu pc acabou kebrando, sorte que minha fic fica bem protegida in disketes... Agora que u Caju ( nome du meu pc, mais conhecido como meu nenem ou meu fofão) voltou pra mim, vou atualizar com mais frequencia! Bjinhos!

**Mariana: **Oie! Espero que tenha gostado dessa nova história! É mto bom contar com a sua opnião! E pois eh... o inu se derrete todo com a nossa querida heroína... E para a alegria geral, o sesshy vai aparecer sim! Vc acha que eu sou tão malvada a ponto de deixar nosso youkai bonitão fora da fic? E a kikyou tbm vai aparecer... mais ela não vai ser um mocinha na história não.. Digamos que vai ser uma das vilãs!

Bom, espero que seu problema já tenha melhorado um pouco.. Se quiser conversar comigo, meu e-mail eh esse: E tbm aparece no meu profile se aki naum aparecer! As vezes eh preciso desabafar sobre coisas que acontecem.. e pod ter certeza que eu tbm tenho mtos... quem sab a gente se ajuda mutuamente! Bjinhos no seu coração e melhoras!

**Polly **: Oi! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! EU tbm amo o casal inu/kag! É o meu favorito! Espero que goste do novo capítulo, e se possivel continue gostando da história! Bjos!

**Lili963 **: Oie! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Fikei mtooo feliz com todos os seus elogios! Tenho certeza que não os mereço, mas tenho que agradecer! E muito! Espero que continue curtindo a história! Bjinhosss!

**Raquel : **Ois! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiko mto contente de vc ter gostado da fic! Bjinhos e espero que aprecie esse novo cap!

**R-chan :**FOFAA! xudadi du cee! Dimais! Primeiro seu pai proibe o seu msn, depois o meu pc kebra, daí eu vo viajar e agora vc eh quem vai viajar! Parece que o destinu num tah mto afim de colaborar, neh! MAS QUEM DISSE QUE NOIS PRECISA DU DESTINU? ahjauhauahuahau! Nois vai faze a melhor fic de todasss! Vamu arrasar... Centenas de reviews soh pra nois! AHUAhUAHUAhUAHUAhA!

E aindaa bem que vc comentou aki neh! Eu ia fika mto triste se vc naum participasse dessa minha estreia! hauHAUAhUAHAuAaHUH! Mas como a boa maninha que vc eh, aki tu está!

É mesmo né? A vida da kagome mudou totalmente! Da água pro vinho! Acabou perdendo a família, mas encontrou um amor, afinal de contas, a vida naum podia ser tão dura com ela!

HuhhUHUHUH! Concordo! Mais facil ela castrar o hanyou que o bankotsu! Vc acha que ele deixaria alguém relar na "criança" dele, sem ser a kagome? kkkkkkk!

Como em toda fic, o inu tinha que ter um lado safado neh? Fikou espiando as meninas.. EITA CURIOSIDADE MASCULINA! ahuHAUAhUHAUh! Mas agora vem a pergunta principal...: Será que a kagome comprou a cinta liga e a langerie vermelha bordada? kkkkkkkkkkkkk!

E o oscar vai para... INUYASHA! Melhor atuação do ano! kkk! Eele merece! Ele merece! Ele merece! Ele merece! aiaii, como eh lindo o amor! O inu tem o dom de ser conkistador quando ele ker, neh? Isso naum eh mto mto meigo! AI ti fofooo!

Mana, ti amo fofuxa!

brigadu pur td!

bjinhossss!

**karol : **Oie!mto obrigada pelos elogios! Ki bomm q vc gostou! Espero que goste desse novo cap tbm! fiz com muitcho carinho! A fic If I love you acabou, mas espero que essa minha nova seja tão boa quanto a outra! Bjinhos para vc!

**Patrícia: **Hello! Que bom que vc está adorando o cap! Sobre o andar, bom, foi um errinho técnico! NO início eu iria fazer um prédio bem grande com varios andares e apartamentos, mas resolvi mudar de idéia e acabei não corrigindo esse detalhe! Obrigado por me lembrar! Bjinhos e espero que curta esse novo cap!

**Bárbara Ferreira: **Ois! Fiko mto feliz por vc ter gostado! E com certeza, esse inu fofo eh o sonho de qualquer kagome e qualquer mulher em sã consciência! AHUhuhUHu! Bjinhos pra vc!

**E é isso gente..**

**bjinhos e até mais!**


	3. Descobrindo sentimentos

---------------------------------------- CAPITULO ANTERIOR ---------------------------------------

Num movimento rápido, kagura saltou para as costas do segurança e lhe acertou um tiro em cheio na nuca. Graças ao silenciador que havia incrementado na arma, o som do disparo foi quase nulo. Hanna apontou a pistola para o velho senhor, ainda sorrindo graciosamente.

- Não se preocupe, só queremos ver o mapa aéreo que fora utilizado a dois dias atrás... – disse a youkai, divertida, puxando o velho para o lado, abrindo espaço para que Hakudoushi abrisse o programa no computador.

- Mas... Por que? – perguntou Yahiguma, trêmulo.

- Estávamos certos. Teve um vôo de helicóptero de Kyoto para cá no dia que os federais nos encontraram. Acho que encontramos a nossa querida fugitiva dedo-duro... – sussurrou o jovem de longos cabelos lilás claro, satisfeito.

- Senhor Naraku vai gostar de saber disso! – exclamou Kagura, batendo palmas.

- Sim. Agora vamos embora. – disse hakudoushi dando um tiro na cabeça do velho, também utilizando de silenciador.

Abriram a porta de entrada e se dirigiram novamente para a van, sorrindo, do mesmo jeito que entraram no aeroporto a minutos antes. Atravessaram a rua rapidamente e adentraram no veículo.

------------------------------- FIM CAPITULO ANTERIOR------------------------------------

A noite passou rapidamente para todos os adormecidos no apartamento do FBI. O dia seguinte amanheceu muito frio, chuviscando. Perfeito para se ficar em casa, dormindo. Mas infelizmente não era isso que iria acontecer. Kagome acordou cedo, às 6hrs, graças ao despertador que sango lhe dera. Com os olhos pesados, foi até o banheiro, se jogando no chuveiro e tomando um banho quente. Não demorou, saindo logo para secar o cabelo e se vestir. Colocou uma calça jeans clara, grudada no corpo, e uma blusa azul de lã de manga cumprida e gola alta, realçando seus seis e cintura. Vestiu um sapato preto, bem feminino, e um cachecol também preto. Prendeu os cabelos, já secos, numa trança larga.

No horário previsto, a morena chegou na cozinha, se encontrando com os agentes, e o gato Buyu, já prontos. Sango e mirok possuíam sorrisos em suas faces. Vestiam calças jeans e camisas de mangas cumpridas.

- Bom dia gente! – diz a universitária se assentando na mesa ao lado de sango e em frente de inuyasha, que a encarava docemente.

- Bom dia kagome... – sussurrou o hanyou.

- Olá! – dizem mirok e sango, em coro, divertidos.

- Que alegria é essa, povo? – perguntou a bela, despreocupada.

- Na verdade estamos felizes porque o bankotsu viajou! Vamos ficar um dia sem o chefinho! – responde sango animada, dando pulinhos.

- Isso não é bom! Pelo contrário! Quem vamos contatar se acontecer algo! – perguntou a garota de olhos azuis, incrédula.

- Não se preocupe.. Ele foi substituído pelo Jakotsu... irmão dele.. – concluiu mirok.

- maldito... – murmurou o meio youkai.

- O que..? – perguntou kagome.

- É que o jakotsu tem uma quedinha pelo inuyasha.. se é você me entende... – respondeu sango, maliciosa.

- Ele é um viado tarado.– disse o hanyou, indignado.

- Tudo bem.. acalme-se.. Agora temos que discutir sobre como vai ser o esquema de proteção à kagome na universidade... – interrompeu o outro oficial.

- Bom, que eu saiba, a sango vai participar das aulas comigo.. E os fones vão ficar ligados, certo? – perguntou a bela.

- Certo! Então eu e o inuyasha ficaremos numa sala que prepararam.. Quando restar poucos minutos para acabar as aulas, vamos estar esperando-as do lado de fora das salas... entendido.?

- Entendi mirok... Agora podemos ir? Estou meio em cima na hora... – perguntou se levantando da mesa.

- Ah claro...Na presença de pessoas, eu vou ser seu 'namorado' ... – terminou de dizer mirok, com um sorriso malicioso na face.

- não mesmo. A kagome é minha, esqueceu! – perguntou o hanyou cerrando os olhos, quase pulando em cima do outro oficial.

- Oras! Da ultima vez foi você! Agora é a MINHA vez! Sem contar que se você pode beijar a lindinha, eu também posso! – rebateu o oficial se aproximando da protegida, malicioso.

- PARA DE SER TARADO, MIROK! VOCÊ NÃO VAI BEIJAR NINGUÉM AQUI! – interferiu sango, nervosa e enciumada.

- Por que ele pode e eu não!

- eu estou no comando da operação. – disse o meio youkai, irritado, alterando o tom de voz..

- E a democracia, inuyasha? Todos temos os mesmo direitos! – suspirou indignado.

- Pro inferno a democracia. E se você me incomodar com esse assunto mais uma vez.. Eu te mato. – encerrou com o olhar fulminante.

- Tá! Já entendi! Droga... – murmurou o oficial.

- Desculpa interromper... Mas podemos ir agora..? – perguntou kagome, assustada.

- Vamos. – respondeu sango, indo até a porta de entrada, ainda nervosa.

Os jovens vão até a BMW prata, com sango dirigindo rapidamente. Em poucos minutos chegam até a faculdade. Apesar de bem segura, com poucos alunos por sala, era bem badalada. Sango e kagome desceram do carro, sendo acompanhadas por mirok e inuyasha respectivamente. Ligaram seus fones e logo na entrada, a morena de olhos claros faz grande sucesso com o público masculino.

- É nova aqui..? – pergunta um garoto alto, de cabelos loiros e curtos, se aproximando da protegida.

- Sim... – responde a bela, sentindo a mão de inuyasha puxá-la para perto dele.

- Meu nome é Suryu... Posso te apresentar ao pessoal VIP, no intervalo, senhorita..? – sussurrou, ignorando a presença do hanyou.

- Sinto muito, mas ela já tem compromisso para o intervalo, com licença. – disse o meio youkai, cordial, abraçando a jovem pela cintura, a levando para o lado oposto do outro universitário, que não continuou os seguindo.

- Fazendo sucesso, kagome! – disse mirok, sarcástico.

- Pelo jeito não vamos conseguir deixá-la no anonimato! Também... tão bonita, né inuyasha? – perguntou maliciosa.

- Seria fácil não destacá-la... Mas ela insiste em ficar usando essas roupinhas e fazendo charminho para chamar a atenção de todos! – disse o hanyou, cínico, encarando a jovem de olhos azuis e morrendo de ciúmes.

- Está dizendo que eu tento provocar isso! – pergunta ela, indignada.

- Sim! Você é só uma garotinha mimada que quer chamar atenção de tudo á sua volta! – respondeu nervoso, alterando o tom de voz.

- IDIOTA! – gritou a bela, logo se virando para sango – Vamos embora, agora! – disse saindo de perto dos jovens, sendo logo seguida pela amiga.

Inuyasha a seguiu com olhos, até esta sair de vista. Abaixou a cabeça arrependido. Havia brigado novamente com a sua protegida por causa de seus ciúmes excessivos. Sabia que havia mentido sobre tudo que disse a ela. A jovem não tinha culpa de ser tão bela e se destacar onde fosse do jeito que fosse.

- Vamos para a sala que reservaram para a gente... Monitoraremos as garotas pelo fone e pela câmera da sala, que está ligada no monitor da sala que prepararam para a gente... – resumiu mirok, chamando o amigo para a realidade.

- certo. – confirmou emburrado.

Os dois agentes foram até o tal lugar e se acomodaram. No cômodo havia dois sofás, uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa com uma televisão com imagens da câmera da sala de kagome e um laptop com câmera de transmissão de imagem. No canto tinha uma mini geladeira, uma mesinha com quatro cadeiras e uma caixa de medicamentos. Era segura e sem janelas.

- Garotas..? Tudo bem aí! – perguntou mirok, apertando os fones contra o ouvido.

-_ tudo certo.. já estamos na sala de aula.. o professor deve estar chegando..! – _respondeu em voz baixa, sendo ouvida somente pelos agentes e pela amiga.

- Fico mais tranqüilo... Não vamos mais incomodar até o intervalo... Então boa aula para vocês! – disse o agente de olhos claros.

-_obrigada mirok! – _respondeu kagome doce, fazendo o hanyou se derreter em ouvi-la.

- Kagome já está calminha.. Deve ter se atirado para mais algum idiota aí... – disse o meio youkai, sarcástico e raivoso, como se cuspisse veneno.

- _Na verdade, já me joguei em cima de três... – _respondeu a bela, irônica.

- Oras, sua...

-_Até mais mirok, nos falamos no intervalo!Por favor, fique em silêncio para que eu e sango consigamos nos concentrar na aula! _ – disse kagome, encerrando a conversa.

- Entendido. – respondeu o oficial.

A sala ficou mais alguns instantes num silêncio desolador, até que mirok o interrompe, sorrindo.

- Vamos jogar baralho?- sussurrou para o meio youkai, que assentiu com a cabeça.

-_ Vão jogar o que? Truco, pôquer, buraco..?_ – perguntou sango num sussurro, no fone.

- Não interessa! Agora presta atenção na aula! – disse mirok autoritário.

-_seus chatos... – _respondeu a oficial, entediada.

As horas passaram-se rápido para os dois agentes na sala separada, jogando cartas. Logo faltava menos de cinco minutos para o sinal do intervalo de aula. Se armaram e foram até a frente da sala de onde elas sairiam.

- _Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...-_ sussurrou sango pelo fone, fazendo a contagem regressiva para o final da primeira parte da aula do dia.

Instantes depois do sinal, as duas jovens saem da sala alegres, rindo. Se dirigem até a presença dos outros dois, menos 'contente' que elas.

- Que felicidade toda é essa? – perguntou mirok, dando o braço para sango.

- Não ouviram pelo fone? Aquela professora velha engasgar! – disse a oficial.

- Não estávamos prestando atenção em futilidades... – respondeu o meio youkai frio, saindo à frente dos três em direção à sala secreta.

- Aquela sapa mereceu! – disse a bela, ignorando o comentário anterior.

- Eu que sei.. COMO ELA ENCHE O SACO, MEU DEUS! – disse sango levando as mãos para o alto.

- Gente.. é essa a sala... – sussurrou mirok destrancando a porta em frete deles e adentrando no cômodo.

- Aqui é legal! – exclamou kagome se jogando no sofá.

- Feh!

Em seguida ao resmungo do hanyou, o rosto de bankotsu aparece na tela do laptop, assustando a todos. Ele possuía uma expressão preocupada na face, o que deixou mais estranha a aparição.

- Achei que tinha viajado. – disse inuyasha.

- _Sim, mas tive que voltar. Infelizmente já descobriram em que cidade a kagome está.. E já estão aí. Então muito cuidado, queridos. Parece que há três pessoas da gangue em Tóquio. Mataram dois homens hoje mais cedo, no aeroporto, buscando por você. Estavam bem armados e sem medo de matar... E seu irmão kagome... ele já estava bem, mas hoje amanheceu novamente em coma e em estado muito grave... Provavelmente não sobreviva. Temos suspeita de envenenamento... Já estamos investigando. Ele foi mandado para uma clínica nos USA._ – disse bankotsu, sério.

- Eles.. me acharam! Meu irmão... quase morreu!– perguntou a bela se desesperando, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- _Nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer kagome... Só não esperávamos que fosse tão cedo! Realmente são mais perigosos do que eu imaginava_. _E seu irmão.. sim, ele está mal..._– concluiu encarando a protegida.

Kagome já estava descontrolada. Suas mãos trêmulas estavam segurando seu rosto, já cheios de lágrimas. Sentia medo. Medo de ser morta e não conseguir cumprir o que prometera á mãe. Medo da morte. Medo de ficar sozinha.

O hanyou ao lado, com seus sentidos apurados, pode sentir o medo e o desespero da jovem. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-la lacrimejar. Ficava se sentindo mau ao ver pessoas chorando. Mas ver 'sua' kagome chorando, era bem pior e muito, muito dolorido. Esqueceu o conflito que tinha tido com a garota a algumas horas e se aproximou ternamente do sofá, se sentando ao lado e a abraçando.

- Se já deu o recado, pode ir embora, bankotsu. – disse o meio youkai friamente, afagando a cabeça da protegida em seu ombro.

- _Certo. Os procuro mais tarde com mais informações. Até mais. – _disse o chefe, encerrando a transmissão.

- Meu deus... souta... – disse a universitária se jogando nos braços do hanyou, em desespero, tremendo.

- Calma... – sussurrou ele a pondo no colo e a abraçando fortemente.

- Não... eu não cumpri a promessa...– dizia com lágrimas saltando de seus olhos azuis. – Estou sozinha... eles vão me pegar!

- lembra da promessa que eu fiz? Nunca vou te deixar sozinha! Nunca, kagome! Nunca, me ouviu! – disse sério, segurando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos, firmemente, a encarando.

- souta...– murmurou assentindo com a cabeça e voltando a ser abraçada pelo agente.

Sango, agitada, estava perto da mesa, preparando um copo de água com açúcar para a amiga. Mirok permanecia sentado na mesa, com uma mão na boca e olho tristes.

- Eles vão me pegar.. Vão fazer que nem fizeram com mamãe e souta... – sussurrou entre soluços, encharcando a blusa do hanyou com lágrimas.

- Eles não vão encostar um dedo em você! Eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem kagome! Vou te proteger sempre, entendeu? sempre vou te proteger... De tudo... entendeu? Vou te proteger! E essa é mais uma promessa... Confie em mim! – disse bem alto e firme, aconchegando mais a garota em seus braços. A abraçava com toda ternura e carinho que ele mesmo nunca pensara que tinha a oferecer. Sua voz era doce, reconfortante.

Kagome se aninhou naquele másculo peito, continuando deitada naquele colo, tendo seu choro abafado pelo corpo do meio youkai. Chorava como nunca havia feito antes. Chorava por não poder cumprir nenhuma das promessas que fizera a sua família. Chorava de desgosto, de culpa. Tinha nojo dela mesma. Se não fosse por ela, todos estariam vivos e juntos.

- Inuyasha... Dê isso a ela... – murmurou sango se aproximando do casal abraçado e estendendo um copo de água com açúcar para o meio youkai.

- Vamos... beba... – sussurrou ele se afastando um pouco a cabeça dela do seu peito, levando o copo até a boca da garota trêmula.

A bela levantou uma mão, segurando o copo por cima da mão do hanyou. Levou até os lábios, e com menos dificuldade, bebeu todo o líquido. Inuyasha devolveu o frasco vazio para sango e voltou a abraçar sua protegida.

Ficaram mais alguns bons minutos naquela posição. Kagome já não chorava tanto, mas possuía seus olhos azuis perdidos e sem vida. Enfim, acaba o horário livre, chegando o momento das garotas voltarem para a aula.

- Kagome... você quer terminar de assistir as aulas? – perguntou sango, sentando ao lado dos dois jovens.

- Tanto faz... – sussurrou em resposta.

- Melhor voltarmos para o apartamento, né? – disse o hanyou se levantando e abraçando ternamente a garota em seu colo.

- Tanto faz... – repetiu com o olhar sem brilho, que preocupou o meio youkai.

Mirok e sango trocaram olhares significativos, e se aproximaram do casal já de pé, encarando da bela. Ela possuía um olhar derrotado, de quem havia desistido de algo, ou de tudo.

- Vamos embora. Todos em posição. Mirok na frente e sango atrás de mim..– disse o meio youkai se pondo em frente a porta, com kagome nos braços.

Os oficiais obedeceram e em poucos minutos chegaram ao carro que haviam vindo. Sango checou tudo e entraram. Mirok foi dirigindo ao lado da jovem de olhos chocolate, enquanto inuyasha permaneceu com a bela no colo, no banco de trás.

- Kagome...?– sussurrou ele, a acomodando em seu peito.

- sim. – respondeu com os olhos frios e sem a emoção habitual.

"Eles vão matar o souta... E depois vão me pegar... Não vou cumprir minha promessa a mamãe... Talvez.. se eu me entregar a eles... O souta consiga continuar vivo... É melhor para todos... Não vou conseguir viver com meu peito ardendo de culpa... Se eu me matar... O souta poderá continuar com vida..." – pensava a universitária com os olhos gelados, encarando inconscientemente o canivete embaixo do banco.

O hanyou se assustou com o olhar da protegida. Não possuía mais aquele brilho, nem aquele sentimento todo com que ele estava acostumado a encarar. Parecia um olhar oco, morto. Sentiu o coração apertar em pensar que a jovem poderia ficar depressiva e perder a vontade de viver, como muitos outros fazem na situação dela. A abraçou mais forte.

- Eu.. estou preocupado com você...

- Não.. fique... – respondeu num fio de voz.

Ela não lhe retribuía o abraço. Seu corpo estava gelado e o rosto pálido, inexpressivo. Podia se ver as marcas das lágrimas que haviam lhe escorrido pela face. Estava caída, sobre o hanyou que a abraçava com intensidade. Podia sentir o calor dele, mas não tinha forças nem vontade de fazer algo. Sentia a dor da culpa corroer seu coração e lhe tirar todas as últimas energias.

- Como não ficar preocupado! Kagome!– implorou o meio youkai, entrando em desespero e apertando aquele corpo feminino contra o seu.

"**Se somente você pudesse ver **

**como eu me sinto por você**

**porque eu preciso de você ao meu lado**

**tem alguma coisa que eu possa dizer**

**antes de você ir embora?"**

**(Tradução – You are the one – Mandy Moore)**

Sango e mirok se encararam, mas não trocaram sequer uma palavra. Podiam perceber a dor e o nervosismo na voz do outro agente no banco de trás. Percebiam também que a garota de olhos claros poderia entrar num processo de depressão profunda, perdendo a vontade de continuar vivendo. Não tinha mais os mesmo olhos cheios de emoção. Isso não era bom, mas não podiam tirar a razão da jovem. Ela perdera toda a família em questão de dias, estando sob ameaça de morte. Qualquer um entraria em desespero.

- Inuyasha, deixe-a descansar... Ela precisa de um tempo... – disse sango, colocando uma mão no ombro do meio youkai.

- Chegamos... – interrompeu mirok ao terminar de estacionar.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto... E pedir alguma coisa para almoçarmos...- disse o hanyou saindo do carro com a morena nos braços.

Não esperou os colegas, indo até o elevador, direto para o 5º andar. Em instantes chegara em seu apartamento, abriu as trancas e deu a senha, entrando. Fora direto para o quarto mau iluminado da bela, a depositando na cama. Chovia forte em Tóquio e o frio havia se tornado intenso.

- Está com frio, não é? – sussurrou a cobrindo com um espesso cobertor de lã – Melhor você ficar embaixo das cobertas... Daqui a pouco vou medir sua temperatura... Está um pouco gelada.. Pode ser início de febre... – continuou dizendo, se deitando ao lado da garota.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. O meio youkai leva a mão até o rosto da jovem e o acaricia carinhosamente, enquanto seus olhos dourados explodiam de preocupação. Não podia perdê-la. Morreria sem a presença daquela pequena jovem. Sem aquele sorriso. Sem aquele brilho.

- Por favor... Não desista... – murmurou.

"Não desistir.. Como se eu não consigo mais continuar assim... ?Perdi todos que eu amava... Mamãe... Morreu por minha exclusiva culpa... Pelo meu senso de fazer o que é correto... Não pensei nas conseqüências.. e quem pagou pela minha irresponsabilidade foi a minha família.. inteira! Como? Como eu vou continuar assim? Não quero viver sem ter um sentido na minha vida... Não quero..." pensava a universitária fraca, enquanto fechava os olhos úmidos.

- Por que eu não desistiria? – perguntou kagome com a voz puxada, se sentando –Não tenho mais família... Nem a vida que sempre tive... O souta... Talvez não sobreviva... Talvez EU não sobreviva... Não quero esperar pela morte... – continuou dizendo, sarcástica, virando o rosto para encarar o meio youkai surpreso.

O hanyou não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso que se formou no seu rosto. Ela lhe respondera com alguma emoção. Aproximou-se lentamente da garota e a abraçou forte, encaixando a cabeça no pescoço da bela.

- Você não pode desistir... Porque eu preciso de você... – sussurrou no ouvido da protegida.

- Precisa.. de mim? – perguntou ela, meio chocada, mas retribuindo o abraço pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Sim. Eu preciso muito de você... Da sua presença.. do seu cheiro... Lembra-se da promessa que fizemos? Você jurou que ia ficar sempre do meu lado... – disse indignado, a abraçando com mais e mais intensidade. Não queria mais perdê-la.

- Eu lembro.. mas eu perdi toda a minha família... – murmurou, voltando a chorar.

- Kagome.. Os amigos são a família que Deus nos permitiu escolher... Eu, a sango e o mirok somos seus amigos... precisamos de você... também é nossa família! – respondeu se soltando um pouco dela, encarando aqueles iluminados olhos azuis, úmidos de lágrimas.

- Mas você não entende! Meu irmão está morrendo! E estão atrás de mim! – disse indignada.

O meio youkai continuou a encarando, só que dessa vez mais sério, terno. Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, a trazendo para si, deixando suas faces muito próximas.

- Eu preciso de você. – repetiu sério – Que palavra nessa frase você não entendeu?

- Mas e meu irmão.. ? Eu tinha planejado uma viajem.. ele... – gaguejava abalada, com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

- Ele foi envenenado e talvez não sobreviva. E você não pode mudar isso! – disse a jogando novamente em seus braços, a abraçando – Você não pode mudar o passado... Tem que continuar sua vida... Tenho certeza que era isso que sua mãe e seu irmão queriam que você fizesse...

- Eu sei... Mas eu não sei se vou conseguir seguir vivendo assim...

- Eu estou com você... Sempre vou te apoiar... É só você confiar em mim... – murmurou o meio youkai lhe afagando os cabelos negros.

- Eu confio em você, inuyasha... – sussurrou se entregando a soluços.

- kagome... – sorriu a colocando no colo, sorrindo.

Ficaram mais um longo tempo abraçados, enquanto o choro ia diminuindo, até acabar por fim, sobrando apenas o som das respirações agitadas. A morena se acomodou melhor no colo do jovem. Aconchegou o rosto próximo do pescoço do agente. Sentindo aquela respiração quente tão próxima de sua pele, o hanyou se arrepiou. A bela levantou os olhos e viu aquelas orelhinhas felpudas de Akita mexendo incomodadas. Sorriu.

- São tão fofinhas... – murmurou kagome rindo descontraidamente.

- Ainda não sei o que você viu nas minhas orelhas...- disse divertido, as mexendo de novo.

- Inu..– exclamou rindo novamente, docemente.

- Senti tanta falta desse sorriso, pequena... – disse o meio youkai, terno.

- Obrigada por tudo, inuyasha... – sussurrou corada.

Enquanto isso, num cômodo próximo daquele quarto, outros dois agentes conversavam em sussurros, meio chocados.

- Você acha que o inuyasha está gostando de verdade da k-chan? – pergunta mirok, incrédulo.

- Claro! Você viu o jeito que ele falou com ela, enquanto ela chorava lá na faculdade! E o desespero dele no carro! Está na cara! – respondeu a agente de olhos chocolates brilhantes.

- O bankotsu não vai gostar muito de saber disso... Ele sempre nos alerta para não nos apaixonarmos pelos nossos protegidos! Que é perigoso para o FBI e tudo mais...

- Nós não vamos contar para o bankotsu... Primeiro por que eu sou amiga da kagome.. Segundo porque ainda não temos provas... E terceiro, porque eu tenho certeza que se eles soubessem, não denunciariam a nossa relação para o chefe... – concluiu se sentando no colo do outro oficial, sorrindo marotamente.

- Concordo... Se bem que não podemos confiar muito no senso de cooperação do inuyasha... – sussurrou depositando um doce beijo no pescoço da púbere – Ainda não consigo esquecer dos murros e socos que ele adora me dar...

- Você sabe que ele é assim mesmo... Agressivo! E vou te dizer, mi-kun.. é quase impossível acreditar que ele esteja finalmente apaixonado...

No mesmo segundo, a tela do computador em suas frentes liga, os fazendo se separar. Logo aparece um rosto conhecido por eles no monitor.

Inuyasha e kagome continuaram novamente em silêncio, abraçados naquele aposento. Instantes mais tarde, ouvem um barulho à porta. Mirok a abre, sem cerimônias, e acaba se surpreendendo ao vê-los.

- Desculpe interromper a conversa... Mas o bankotsu quer falar com você, senhorita kagome... – murmura o oficial.

- Entendo.. – respondeu a bela se levantando da cama, sentindo que a temperatura caíra.

Os três jovens vão em direção à sala de operações, onde encontram o rosto do chefe na tela do computador. Parecia mais tranqüilo do que a horas atrás.

- _Boa tarde, Inuyasha! Higurashi! _– cumprimentou.

- Mais alguma informação, bankotsu? – perguntou direto e ríspido, inuyasha.

_- Durante a tarde uma equipe de segurança chegará no apartamento. Eles irão blindar as portas e janelas, as deixando a prova de balas. Ao anoitecer, nosso cirurgião também aparecerá aí, para implantar o micro chip de localização na senhorita, higurashi... Apenas estes os recados._

_-_ Obrigada... – sussurrou a protegida.

-_ De nada e até mais! – _respondeu encerrando a transmissão.

- Eu tenho pavor de cirurgias... – murmurou a garota, se abraçando.

- Não se preocupe.. Todos nós, agentes do FBI, tivemos que fazer isso também... Nem dói! – disse o hanyou divertido para a pequena.

- Não dói por que tomamos anestesia, né? – disse mirok, ignorando o olhar frio do meio youkai para com ele – Aliás.. A sango está preparando o nosso almoço... Deve estar pronto! Vamos?

- Claro...

- Feh!

Os jovens se dirigem até a cozinha e almoçam deliciosos filés de salmão com arroz. Básico, mas delicioso. Logo encerram a refeição e cada um vai para um canto do apartamento. O hanyou se encaminha até seu quarto, escova os dentes e troca de roupa, ficando somente com uma calça esportiva e uma regata branca.

Sem ter a intenção, passa a ter a mente invadida por um rosto conhecido. O rosto de sua protegida. Perdido em seus pensamentos, vai andando lentamente até o quarto da jovem, parando na porta para ver o que esta fazia.

Kagome se encontrava de pé em frente da mesinha. Sobre o mogno, havia várias caixas de calmantes fortes e soníferos, todas abertas, despejadas pela madeira. O meio youkai chegou a tempo de vê-la lançar a boca mais 5 cápsulas, seguido de um grande gole de água, e levando as mãos novamente para pegar mais comprimidos.

- BAKA! – gritou o agente, chocado, adentrando o quarto e tomando para si as caixas dos remédios que se encontravam novamente nas mãos dela.

- Inu... o que faz.. aqui? – perguntou assustada, com a voz mole.

- Por que você estava tomando isso! Tem noção do que isso vai te fazer! – gritou o hanyou nervoso, jogando as caixas na lixeira com agressividade.

- Mas eu precisava.. – sussurrou em resposta.

- Por que tanto remédio! Você pensa que eu não vi você jogando dezenas de comprimidos garganta a baixo! POR ACASO VOCÊ QUER MORRER! – gritou mais, furioso, se aproximando da garota.

- Eu só queria esquecer os meus problemas.. – murmurou fraca, encostando a cabeça no peito do meio youkai enfurecido.

De início o agente resiste ao toque, mantendo a expressão agressiva. Mas logo cede a aquele calor feminino, a abraçando ternamente. Sente o corpo dela amolecer, sob influência dos fortes medicamentos.

- Por favor, não faça mais isso... – murmura o hanyou, num tom preocupado.

A jovem apenas assente com a cabeça. Ele a toma no colo e a deita na extensa cama, a cobrindo carinhosamente com as duas cobertas no canto do armário ao lado. Aconchega a cabeça da garota no travesseiro e se senta ao lado dela, já adormecida. Ela parecia ter um sono inquieto, já que se movimentava bastante, se descobrindo facilmente.

"Tão frágil... tão pequena..." – pensou o hanyou, descendo seu olhar para as coxas nuas da bela, que só trajava uma leve camisola. "Tão gostosa...! E pensar que consegue ser extremamente sedutora sem ao menos perceber... e em todas as situações possíveis... Também.. tamanha beleza! Essas pernas perfeitas... do meu lado... pedindo para serem tocadas... NÃO INUYASHA! PARA COM ISSO! Não.. eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo..." falava consigo mesmo, aproximando as mãos daquele corpo tão desejado por ele. "NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! Ela está dormindo.. frágil e indefesa... você não pode se aproveitar da situação! Mas... não vou agüentar me segurar se continuar aqui..!" pensava a cobrindo novamente e se levantando, afastando-se da cama.

- Até daqui a pouco, kagome.. – sussurrou saindo do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente, retirando o gordo gato de estimação da jovem do local.

O hanyou fora andando com passos lentos até a sala de estar, onde encontrou os outros dois amigos conversando animadamente.

- Bem vindo à conversa, inuyasha! – disse mirok, vendo-o se sentar num sofá meio afastado dele.

- Bom, eu estava falando para o Mirok que a maioria dos agentes do FBI não possuem uma vida social ativa.. Sem muitos amigos.. e principalmente sem amores..

- Feh! Grande coisa...

- Estranho.. Porque fiquei sabendo que hanyous são mais os insaciáveis... – murmurou a agente, com um sorriso malicioso.

- E somos... mas somente quando realmente desejamos algo...

- Já teve muitas namoradas, inuyasha? – perguntou mirok.

- Só uma, no colegial, e era humana. Os outros casos não duraram mais que uma noite, enquanto eu estava bêbado, com mulheres youkais..

- E o que você prefere, humanas ou youkais? – continuou perguntando.

- Atualmente? Prefiro humana... – responde o hanyou sério, se levantando do sofá.

- Ei, aonde vai! – gritou sango.

- Não te interessa..

O meio youkai foi calmamente até o quarto de treinamento e se adentrou, batendo a porta fortemente. Os dois agentes da sala se encararam, meio confusos.

- Ele contou sobre a vida amorosa dele e ainda respondeu a sua pergunta! Não dá para acreditar! – exclamou mirok assustado – Se isso não é paixão, deve ser o fim do mundo!

- Nunca achei que alguém nesse mundo fosse capaz de domar o inuyasha... E não é que a kagome conseguiu!

- Apartir de hoje a k-chan é nossa heroína! Não é Buyu! – disse para o felino que se esfregava em sua perna.

- Realmente... – sussurrou sango, ouvindo toques na porta de entrada.

- Deixa que eu vou atender, meu amor... – disse o oficial, se levantando e indo até o local. – Quem é?

- FBI. Viemos blindar as portas e janelas. – soou uma voz gentil do outro lado.

Mirok abriu a porta rapidamente, com um sorriso na face.

- Totousai-sama! Que bom vê-lo! – disse cumprimentando o senhor à frente dos outros uniformizados.

- Igualmente, meu querido! Senhorita Sango, como está? – perguntou o senhor youkai, entrando e se dirigindo para a outra oficial.

- Muito bem! Que saudades! – disse alegre, o abraçando.

- Muitas! E onde está o Inutaishio? – perguntou totousai, alegre.

- Ele não gosta que o chamem pelo nome do pai dele... Esqueceu? Mas ele está treinando.. Provavelmente socando o saco de areia... – respondeu mirok, terminando de fechar a porta, após a entrada daquela dezena de homens e youkais.

- Vamos vê-lo! – exclamou, seguindo o casal de oficiais.

Foram até uma das portas maciças. Do lado de fora, conseguiam ouvir xingos de uma voz familiar. Abriram e entraram, encontrando um hanyou sem camisa, extremamente suado, socando e chutando o enorme saco de areia de 150 quilos, o qual havia colado em sua frente uma folha de papel, com uma caricatura mal-feita do Kouga.

- Cretino! Maldito lobo pulguento! – gritou o meio youkai dando uma voadora em cheio no 'rosto' do tal.

- Senhor inuyasha? – chamou totousai, animado.

- Velho? – disse interrompendo os murros, se virando para o grupo - O que faz aqui?

- Coordenando a blindagem! Fico muito feliz de encontrá-los todos juntos novamente! – exclamou fazendo uma longa reverência.

- Grande bosta... – murmurou se enxugando com uma toalha e indo para o lado dos amigos.

- Eu poderia conhecer a corajosa garota que enfrentou o Lorde Naraku? – perguntou o senhor, com os olhos brilhando, encarando o hanyou.

- Kagome. – interrompeu o meio youkai.

- O quê senhor? – perguntou atônico.

- Se chama kagome a garota. – disse com a cabeça baixa e olhos pensativos.

- Ah sim, kagome. Eu poderia falar com ela? – continuou totousai, meio chocado pela atitude do pupilo.

- Ela está dormindo. – respondeu doce, tendo a visão da protegida voltando na sua mente. Aquele rosto, aquele sorriso. Principalmente aquele cheiro.

- Dormindo! Ela parecia sem sono..- interferiu sango, ao ver o senhor extremamente assustado com o tom de voz do hanyou.

- A flagrei tomando dezenas de cápsulas de calmante. – respondeu, voltando à voz normal.

- Mas isso.. é perigoso! – disse mirok, meio abalado.

- Eu sei! Já joguei todos aqueles remédios fora e também dei uma bronca nela! Espero que isso não volte a acontecer... – disse o meio youkai, com os olhos preocupados.

- Senhor inuyasha... Eu poderia ao menos vê-la? – perguntou o senhor, no seu nível mais alto de surpresa, encarando os emotivos olhos dourados do hanyou, muito diferentes dos de antigamente.

- Sim. Mas só porque eu tenho certeza que ela não vai acordar ainda hoje. – respondeu colocando a toalha no pescoço e saindo do tal cômodo, sendo seguido pelo outro.

Mirok e sango continuaram estáticos, no mesmo lugar que estavam ao entrar. Encararam-se, divertidos.

- Quer dizer que o novo método de treino do nosso chefe é socar o saco de areia com o retrato do rival amoroso? – perguntou a garota, sarcástica.

- Interessante, não acha? – exclamou malicioso.

- Muito.. Agora me ajude a limpar essa sala... Vão instalar a maca para a cirurgia da kagome aqui. – murmurou soltando o saco de areia, que caiu com uma forte pancada no chão.

- Como ele consegue treinar com um negócio tão pesado quanto isso aqui? E como nós vamos arrastar isso para algum canto? – perguntou mirok, chocado.

Enquanto os dois oficiais se empregavam de limpar todo aquele cômodo, um certo meio youkai de longos cabelos pratas entrava no quarto de kagome, seguido por totousai. A bela se encontrava adormecida, deitada de lado, coberta e com um lindo sorriso na face.

- É ela... – sussurrou o hanyou com um olhar apaixonado, indo até a borda da cama e se ajoelhando ao lado da jovem. Não tinha medo da reação do velho. Ele fora por um longo tempo como um pai. Demonstrando ou não o que sentia, ele iria desconfiar de algo.

- Muito bonita! – disse o senhor, sorrindo ao ver os olhos denunciadores do agente – Não parece ser uma simples humana, não é filho? – murmurou desafiador, esperando uma boa resposta.

- E não é. A k-chan é diferente... Parece um anjo dormindo, não acha? – perguntou meigo, alisando a face da jovem com as costas das mãos, levemente.

- Com certeza. Tem uma expressão doce, parecida com a da sua mãe! – disse totousai, vendo um sorriso brotar no rosto do pupilo – Você a ama muito?

- Eu não sei... Não sei nem quem sou quando estou com ela! A minha pequena... – respondeu divertido, ainda encarando aquela face feminina, enquanto retirava uma mexa de sedosos cabelos negros que lhe caiam no rosto.

- Estou devendo 500 dólares para a sua cunhada, a Rin...- disse o senhor, meio desapontado.

- Por quê?

- Nós apostamos. Ela disse que você um dia ia ter um namoro sério, e eu apostei que você nunca se apaixonaria...- sussurrou irônico – E pelo jeito eu perdi!

- Bem-feito... Quem manda não acreditar nos meus sentimentos?

- Você não tinha sentimentos. Ela te fez mudar muito, senhor inuyasha...

- Deve ser... Mas eu ainda não sei se é amor... A conheço a muito pouco tempo.

- O que você sente quando está com ela? Quando a toca..? Quando a tem nos braços ou quando a ...beija..? – perguntou o senhor meio envergonhado, se sentando numa cadeira próxima do meio youkai.

- Quando estou com ela sinto uma paz tão grande! Só a presença dela me acalma... Me deixa relaxado! Posso ser eu mesmo sem ter receio de ser rejeitado ou criticado! Posso estar extremamente irritado, mas vendo o sorriso dela, todo o nervosismo some! Não me sinto com um vazio, entende? – perguntou calmo, encarando a bela adormecida à sua frente.

- Sei.. –responde totousai, sorrindo.

- Quando eu a toco, pareço estar tocando as nuvens... Ela tem a pele tão macia.. tão quente! Por mais que esteja frio, ela sempre está quentinha... – disse divertido, acariciando o braço direito da garota, depositando as mãos na dela – Parece tão frágil.. Às vezes tenho medo de machucá-la com o meu toque... Se não soubesse que era humana, diria que era uma boneca de porcelana... Intocável... Inalcançável..

- Continue...- insistiu, observando novamente o olhar do pupilo.

- Quando a tenho em meus braços, me sinto completo...Tenho vontade de abraçá-la para sempre, sem deixar ninguém nos interromper, ninguém nos separar! Nos meus braços eu sei que ela está protegida.. e que é minha. Só minha. De vez em quando tenho receio de soltá-la e perdê-la. Já não me imagino vivendo sem ter esse corpo feminino próximo do meu... Sem ter esse cheiro irresistível comigo... Gosto quando ela vem ao meu quarto... O perfume dela fica impregnado durante o resto dia e isso me faz muito bem... – sussurrou massageando a mão da bela, sorrindo ternamente para a adormecida.

O senhor estava totalmente surpreso, cada vez mais. O hanyou não falava mais com ele, e sim, consigo próprio.

- Quando a beijo, me sinto no céu... Algo queima forte dentro do meu peito sempre que tenho os lábios dela próximos dos meus... É totalmente enlouquecedor beijá-la! Fico eufórico, ansioso, querendo mais e mais daquele gosto! Diria até que pareço estar drogado! – disse o meio youkai, passando levemente o dedo sobre a boca da garota, com o olhar perdido – É um beijo totalmente sedutor.. Provocante... Ousado... Doce... Completo! Um envolto de percepções, entende? Seu cheiro, sua respiração ofegante, seu coração acelerado, sua pele macia... É extremamente excitante! Passaria o resto de minha vida preso a esses lábios! Seria o paraíso... – sussurrou hipnotizado, chegando seu rosto mais perto do da garota.

O hanyou aproximou-se sorrindo, e colou sua boca a dela. Beijou-lhe o lábio inferior carinhosamente, com os olhos dourados vidrados na bela. Levou a mão até a face dela, a segurando ternamente. Forçou a língua, conseguindo passagem e passando a acariciar a da bela, adormecida. Explorou toda a extensão da boca da protegida, insaciável. Sentia falta de tê-la correspondendo, mas podendo sentir aquele gosto novamente já lhe era suficiente no momento. Esquecera totalmente do senhor ao lado.

Totousai, que assistia a toda aquela cena do meio youkai, não pode deixar de se emocionar. Nunca vira tanto amor e tanto carinho num só beijo, como via no momento. Estava realmente surpreso com a mudando do agente. Antigamente era insensível, sem emoções e sem sentimentos. Seus olhos expressavam toda a frieza de seu coração. Agora podia-se notar o calor naquele olhar dourado do oficial. Não era o mesmo de semanas atrás. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de ficar envergonhado de estar presenciando esse contato íntimo dos dois jovens. Sorriu malicioso ao perceber que o garoto havia esquecido-se de sua presença, e imaginando a reação ao voltar a si.

Inuyasha continuou saboreando aquela tão esperada sensação por mais alguns minutos. Ao separar seus lábios dos dela, passou a beijar em volta daquela boca, com a intenção de retirar ao máximo proveito do gosto da protegida. Levantou o rosto, voltando a encarar aqueles orbes, enquanto lhe acariciava a face.

"**Eu gosto de você, eu penso em você,**

**Eu só respiro você...**

**Eu tento te esquecer, e te deixar para lá,**

**Mas não consigo, não dá!"**

**(Não resisto a nós dois – Wanessa Camargo)**

- Tem certeza que não sabe o que sente por ela? – perguntou totousai, o tirando do transe.

O meio youkai, assustado, deu um rápido olhar para o velho. Sentia-se sem-graça de ter feito aquilo na frente do seu sensei. Mas realmente não conseguiu se controlar. Sentiu a vergonha lhe subir à cabeça. Nunca havia beijado ninguém na frente de outra pessoa, principalmente do cara que era como seu pai.

- Não comente nada do que viu com ninguém... – mandou o hanyou, voltando à voz fria de sempre.

- Não vou comentar. Não será preciso. Sua expressão diz tudo! – respondeu ficando de pé.

- feh! – sussurrou se levantando e ficando ao lado do senhor, evitando ao máximo o encarar.

- Quero muito conhecê-la enquanto ela não estiver em sono profundo por causa de remédios... – disse totousai sorrindo.

- Vou pensar se irei deixar...

- Você tem que deixar... Tenho a obrigação de conhecer minha futura nora! – disse indignado.

- Você fala como se fosse meu pai de verdade... – murmurou mesquinho encarando o velho.

- E é como eu me sinto, filho...

- Eu sei. – disse se aproximando novamente da cama, cobrindo melhor a garota.

- Ela vai ficar segura tendo você ao lado.. Tenho certeza. – disse o senhor, indo para a porta.

- Vou matar o naraku... E ela vai poder voltar a vida de antes.. sem medo... sem chips de segurança...– murmurou o seguindo quarto a fora e fechando a porta.

- E sem você? – perguntou receoso, coçando a cabeça.

- Espero que não. – respondeu com o olhar meio vazio e a voz entristecida subitamente.

- O que achou dela, Totousai-sama? – gritou sango aparecendo do nada, juntamente com mirok.

- Muito linda a moça! – disse sorrindo, ignorando o barulho de serras e soldas, que blindadores faziam – Aliás... Eu tenho que falar com vocês... Pelo jeito bankotsu ainda não os comunicou...

- Vamos até o quarto do mirok. É um dos únicos que ainda não arrancaram as portas! – disse a garota, ansiosa.

Os outros concordaram com a sugestão, exceção de inuyasha, que apenas soltou um 'Feh'. Se dirigiram até o tal cômodo e fecharam a maciça placa de madeira.

- Diga! Estou curiosa! – quase gritou a oficial.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou um dos youkais de maior confiança do bankotsu, não sabem? – perguntou calmo.

- Sim.. – responderam sango e mirok juntos.

- Sabem a pequena suíte que tem sobrando nesse apartamento, perto da sala de treinamento?

- Sim...

- Eu vou passar a morar lá. Irei instalar novas câmeras áudio visuais em todos os cômodos e vou vigiá-los 24 horas por dia! – conclui o velho, sorrindo.

- Por que? – perguntou ríspido o hanyou.

- O chefe mandou dizer que era para a segurança geral, mas...

- Mas...? – perguntaram os três agentes juntos.

C**ONTINUA...**

oOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Oie! Bom.. me desculpem o atraso! Aí está o novo capítulo e espero que gostem... de coração!

Não vou poder responder as review.. mas quero agradecer mtoooooooo a todos que deixaram! Brigada mesmo! Escrevo essa fic pra vcs!

Bjuxx


	4. Problemas

---------------------------- Capítulo anterior ---------------------------------------------------

- Vocês sabem que eu sou um dos youkais de maior confiança do bankotsu, não sabem? – perguntou totousai calmo.

- Sim.. – responderam sango e mirok juntos.

- Sabem a pequena suíte que tem sobrando nesse apartamento, perto da sala de treinamento?

- Sim...

- Eu vou passar a morar lá. Irei instalar novas câmeras áudio visuais em todos os cômodos e vou vigiá-los 24 horas por dia! – conclui o velho, sorrindo.

- Por que? – perguntou ríspido o hanyou.

- O chefe mandou dizer que era para a segurança geral, mas...

- Mas...? – perguntaram os três agentes juntos.

----------------------------Fim capítulo anterior ------------------------------------------------

- Bankotsu está intrigado com a relação do senhor inuyasha com a senhorita kagome.. Ele não quer que vocês se envolvam amorosamente, porque pode ser perigoso. Homens apaixonados fazem coisas sem pensar, entende inuyasha?

- Acho melhor você retirar o que disse... antes que seja tarde! – disse mirok assustado, esperando que o meio youkai fosse matar o senhor pela 'insinuação' que fizera sobre que ele estaria apaixonado pela garota.

- Feh! Acho que o chefe devia começar a cuidar mais da sua própria vida ao invés de se preocupar com minhas relações pessoais. – disse o hanyou frio, ignorando os olhares chocados dos oficiais pela 'não-reação' agressiva dele.

- Não é tão fácil assim, inuyasha-sama! Você sabe que caso aconteça algo, você irá arriscar a sua vida pela dela. E o Bankotsu prefere perder a vida de uma protegida do que perder um agente forte e altamente treinado como você! – rebateu Totousai.

- Pois avise para ele que mesmo que você esteja me vigiando, não vou mudar meus princípios, e se precisar, me arriscarei por ela. – respondeu.

A esse ponto, mirok e sango apenas se encaravam abobalhados com a conversa dos outros dois.

- O chefe já sabe disso. E também me pediu que se eu confirmasse o relacionamento de vocês, era para o avisar, que ele iria te tirar dessa missão. – disse o velho.

- Ele não pode me afastar dessa missão. – afirmou o hanyou meio receoso.

- Sim, ele pode te mandar para outro lugar e deixar outro oficial aqui.

- feh! – exclamou indignado.

- Se depender de mim, bankotsu vai continuar a achar que você é o mesmo meio youkai rabugento de sempre, incapaz de ter sentimentos. Mas você deve ter mais cuidado agora... E evitar ficar a abraçando em frente dele! – disse vendo o hanyou cerrar os olhos, o encarando curioso e indignado – Sim, ele me mostrou os vídeos de suas reações quando deram a notícia da morte da família da garota.

- Mas aquilo não quer dizer nada. A sango faria a mesma coisa se eu não tivesse feito antes. – protestou.

- Mas você fez antes! Você, um cara sem emoções, a abraçou e a consolou antes da própria sango, que é a garota mais sentimental e protetora que eu conheço!

- Já entendi o recado, velho. – resmungou o hanyou, frio, saindo do tal quarto e batendo a porta em seguida.

Os outros dois agentes ainda se encaravam chocados. Totousai passou a rir descontraidamente, com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Por que.. você está rindo? – perguntou sango.

- Porque eu vou vigiar o inuyasha 24 horas por dia... Vai ser muito divertido vê-lo em situações constrangedoras com a senhorita kagome... – respondeu, ainda rindo.

- Como você é malvado, Totousai! – exclamou sango, divertida, saindo do lugar e indo para seu próprio aposento.

- Ei... Você pode gravar? Para eu ver depois? – perguntou mirok, esperançoso, enquanto o senhor concordou com a cabeça.

Passou-se aproximadamente mais três horas e meia. As portas e janelas já havia todas sido substituídas por outras, blindadas. Os empregados já haviam ido embora, sobrando apenas os três agentes, a protegida e o senhor no apartamento.

Inuyasha estava a tempos assistindo televisão, desde quando terminara o banho, mas com os pensamentos soltos. Vestia uma calça jeans bem larga e uma camisa branca, com apenas quatro botões fechados. Ouvi um barulho de porta se abrindo, e percebeu que esta era a do quarto de kagome. Se levantou num pulo e foi até o local, encontrando sango se adentrando no lugar, com uma seringa cheia.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou o hanyou ríspido, batendo a porta e se colocando entre a bela e a oficial.

- Esqueceu que sou formada em enfermagem? – perguntou incrédula, girando os olhos – Vou dar esse remédio para ela, que irá neutralizar o efeito dos calmantes que tomou..

- Por que agora? – perguntou, ainda com um olhar suspeito para a jovem.

- Ela precisa acordar! Logo o cirurgião chega! – rebateu se aproximando da amiga.

- Não podemos desmarcar e marcar para outro dia? – resmungou o meio youkai.

- Você sabe que não... – sussurrou pegando o braço da bela e injetando o remédio.

A morena fez uma cara de dor e se remexeu na cama, deixando o agente agoniado. Logo ela aliviou a expressão, voltando a posição inicial.

- Deve ter doído... – murmurou pesaroso, pegando a mão da protegida e a apertando forte.

- Em menos de cinco minutos ela irá acordar... – disse sango, doce – Quando ela despertar, me chame inuyasha... Preciso falar com ela! – continuou dizendo.

O hanyou assentiu com a cabeça e viu a oficial se retirar do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente. Se sentou no chão, ao lado da cama da bela, a encarando. Mesmo com todo aquele remédio, ela ainda tinha o cheiro doce e irresistível, que logo hipnotizou o jovem. Uns poucos minutos passaram rapidamente enquanto o garoto ficava em seu transe.

- Inu... yasha...- sussurrou kagome se virando de lado e abrindo lentamente os olhos, assustando o mesmo.

- kagome... Tudo bem com você? – perguntou o meio youkai doce, ainda em posse da mão dela.

- Minhas pálpebras estão bem pesadas, mas eu estou bem... – murmurou devagar, dando um meigo sorriso que estremeceu o hanyou.

- Fico mais tranqüilo agora... Aliás, tenho notícias! Já trocaram todas as portas e janela por outras blindadas... E um amigo nosso do FBI vai morar com a gente aqui... – explicou calmo, tentando desviar o olhar da bela.

- Ah sim... E quem é seu amigo? – perguntou ainda meio sonolenta.

- Totousai. Um velho chato.. Ele vai vigiar-nos por questão de segurança...

- Ah sim... – sussurrou aconchegando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos. – Senta aqui... – murmurou indo para o outro canto da cama, dando um espaço razoável para o outro.

O hanyou se levantou, e ainda sem soltar a macia mão da garota, se deitou muito próximo do corpo feminino da protegida, com os corpos quase colados. Aquela aproximação fez seu corpo começar a esquentar e algo dentro de seu peito bater mais rápido. Aquele perfume, aquele contato de pele, estava enlouquecendo o meio youkai. Queria provar novamente o mel dos lábios da garota, tendo-a correspondendo-o, diferentemente do beijo que lhe dera a tarde, enquanto ela estava adormecida pelos remédios. O alarme vermelho dentro de sua cabeça fundira de tanto piscar pela aproximação.

- Algum problema..? – perguntou a púbere, observando os olhos dourados do outro lhe devorando, agitados.

- N-não.. – sussurrou meio perdido.

- Você fica muito fofo quando está nervoso... – disse ela, suave, se aproximando mais e se deitando no peito do querido, enquanto bocejava.

- Você tem o dom de me deixar assim... Já não é a primeira vez... - murmurou corado, a acolhendo nos braços, ternamente.

Kagome ruborizou com o comentário do hanyou, sorrindo internamente. Passou a encarar os orbes do agente. Nunca vira olhos tão lindos quanto os do oficial. Dourados como o sol. Brilhantes e intensos. Ficaram naquela posição tão por mais alguns instantes, em silêncio, onde se ouvia apenas suas respirações.

- Me perdoa, inu-kun? Pelos remédios que tomei... Perdoa? – perguntou ela, se sentando.

- Primeiro: já te perdoei a muito tempo... Por mais que eu tente, não consigo ficar bravo com você.. – disse carinhoso, também se sentando meio virado para o lado dela, enquanto esta se encostava em seu ombro novamente – E segundo: por favor, não me chame de inu-kun na frente dos outros... – completou sorrindo envergonhado.

- Por que..? É tão fofo... – murmurou divertida.

- É sério, não faz isso... – disse imitando uma expressão indignada.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! – disse kagome sorrindo, levantando a cabeça num solavanco, e inevitavelmente quase chocando sua face com a do hanyou, deixando seus rostos praticamente colados – Inu-kun... – sussurrou bem baixo, corada e estática, sentindo sua boca roçar na do meio youkai.

- kagome, mais cuidado... Posso não responder por mim... – murmurou rouco, usando todas as suas forças para não se jogar naquela boca. Toda aquela aproximação estava o atormentando demais.

A bela corou mais com a resposta do meio youkai e tentou se afastar do agente. Mas acabou sendo impedida por ele mesmo, que lhe segurou pela cintura, os colando ainda mais, mantendo aquela posição. Encarou os olhos âmbar do jovem, que a devorava com muito desejo. Sentiu seu corpo amolecer naqueles braços.

- Me desculpe... – sussurrou ela timidamente, mordendo o canto da boca, o que foi a gota d'água para o autocontrole do hanyou.

Inuyasha, num movimento rápido, fechou os olhos e Inclinou-se, acabando por unir seus lábios. Sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seus corpos no momento do toque. Quase instantaneamente a garota teve a boca invadida pela quente e eletrizante língua do meio youkai, correspondendo-o.

Apesar de toda a sua ansiedade, o agente a beijou calmamente, apreciando todas as sensações que aquele ósculo lhe causava. Com seus sentidos aguçados, pode ouvir o coração da japa bater muito acelerado, exatamente como o seu próprio. Os movimentos de suas línguas eram lento, doce e intenso. Ele mudou a mão do rosto para a nuca da bela, enquanto a outra, levantou a cintura dela para cima, a fazendo se ajoelhar sobre a cama, junto dele.

Kagome, por sua vez, lançou o braço livre em volta do pescoço do hanyou, que se arrepiou todo com o toque, ronronando dentro da boca da morena. Sem que pudesse controlar, o hanyou sentiu seu membro começar a se enrijecer por debaixo do tecido de sua calça. Se xingou mentalmente pela sua 'rapidez'. Sem pensar, levou uma de suas mãos até a própria camisa e soltou os poucos botões fechados, a arrancando e jogando para o lado; ainda com os lábios colados nos da jovem, devorando-os lenta e profundamente. Ela, esticou a mão para o peitoral definido do oficial, o massageando, dando leves arranhões. O meio youkai soltou mais um gemido, enquanto voltava o braço para o quadril da bela, o trazendo para mais forte para contra seu corpo.

- Coff Coff – tossiu Sango ao lado de Totousai, na porta aberta, ambos sorrindo maliciosamente.

O hanyou sem camisa aliviou a pressão na boca da japa, afastando seus rostos lentamente. Abriu os orbes dourados a tempo de vê-la também abrir os olhos, confusa.

- Está tudo bem ..? – perguntou ele carinhosamente, meio ofegante, alisando a face da garota.

- Não fui eu que tossi, inu... – sussurrou ela, meio divertida.

- Ahn..? – murmurou ele, confuso, ainda a acariciando.

- Eu estava te beijando..! Como eu poderia ter tossido..? – perguntou ela, rubra.

- Mas... – disse ele pensativo.

- Coff Coff... – fez sango novamente, chamando a atenção dos jovens para ela.

O casal se virou imediatamente, encontrando os outros dois parados à porta, rindo maliciosamente. Kagome corou instantaneamente, enquanto o meio youkai ficou em estado de choque, com os olhos arregalados.

- Desde quando.. Estão aí? – perguntou a bela, totalmente rubra, se afastando do oficial.

- Desde a parte que você disse 'me desculpe'... – respondeu a oficial, sorrindo inocente para a amiga.

- Saiam daqui, malditos. - disse o hanyou enfurecido, despertando. – Se abrirem a boca do que viram para alguém, vocês morrem.

- Oras inuyasha-sama! Você é um meio-youkai! Devia ter percebido a nossa presença antes! – protestou o senhor, também tentando aparentar inocência.

- Eu estava fazendo algo mais importante para me preocupar com isso. – interrompeu o agente – Agora saiam, antes que eu desista de deixá-los com vida.

- Não podemos. Na verdade a sango disse que precisava falar com a protegida, e por isso estamos aqui. – disse o velho, simpático.

- Sango, você precisa conversar comigo? – perguntou kagome, mais calma, saindo de cima da cama.

- Claro! Vamos para o meu quarto... – disse a amiga, sorrindo.

- O senhor se importa se eu me apresentar mais tarde? – pergunta a bela para Totousai, se afastando.

- Claro que não! – respondeu doce.

- Com licença.. – conclui ela, acompanhando a outra garota aposento a fora, deixando o meio youkai chocado.

O hanyou esperou as garotas saírem, abalado, enquanto seguia a sua pequena com o olhar. Ao perdê-la de vista, se virou para Totousai, que ainda sorria maliciosamente.

- Sai daqui, inútil!– gritou empurrando o sensei para fora do quarto de kagome, batendo a porta com tudo.

"**Mas é só te ver,**

**Para enlouquecer!**

**Faço tudo que você quer.**

**Vou me arrepender depois,**

**Mas eu não resisto a nós dois!"**

**(Não resisto a nós dois – Wanessa Camargo)**

Num quarto próximo, duas jovens desataram a rir, jogando-se na cama da mais velha.

- Ai que vergonha! – disse kagome, abafando o riso com as mãos.

- Você tinha que ver a cara do inuyasha quando me viu com o Totousai na porta! – exclamou a oficial.

- Calculo que a minha não devia estar muito diferente! – confessou a bela.

- Estava quase idêntica! – proclamou a garota de olhos chocolates, deixando de rir – Mas sabe... Você estavam tão lindos juntos...

- Ah.. pára... – sussurrou a outra, corando, abraçando o felino de nome Buyu que adentrara no quarto junto delas.

- É sério! E quer saber mais? Eu nunca, nunca imaginei que o inuyasha pudesse ser tão carinhoso! Aliás, eu nunca tive um namorado que me tratasse do jeito com que ele te tratou! O jeito dele olhar, de te acariciar... É de dar inveja, kagome!

- Ele é um doce... – murmurou a jovem, com olhos sonhadores.

- K-chan... A pergunta que não quer calar: ELE BEIJA BEM! – gritou a primeira, empolgada.

- Muito bem... Maravilhosamente bem... Extraordinariamente bem... Perfeitamente bem... – resumiu kagome.

- Que meigo! Me conta.. Ontem, quando o mirok apanhou logo cedo.. Vocês estavam se beijando no sofá? – perguntou sango, com olhos brilhantes.

- Justo no momento que eu ia abrir a boca para nos beijarmos mesmo, o mirok apareceu... – respondeu corada.

- E depois..? Além de agora, eu digo. Você se beijaram de novo!

- Ontem à noite, no quarto dele...Se eu não interrompesse, poderia acontecer algo mais... – disse kagome, rubra.

- Eu ia te avisar que hanyous são conhecidos por ter um apetite insaciável... – sussurrou a outra, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Já ouvi falar disso também! – disse a morena, divertida – Mas aliás, sango.. A quanto tempo você e o mirok estão namorando?

- Três meses...- respondeu distraída, instantes depois assumindo uma expressão assustada e levando a mão até a boca – Como você soube?

- Desde o primeiro dia que vi vocês juntos.. O jeito que vocês se encaram sabe... Eu já suspeitava... Mas por que vocês escondem isso?

- Agentes do FBI não podem se envolver com outros agentes... – respondeu a oficial, pesarosa.

- Do mesmo jeito que um agente do FBI não pode se envolver com a sua protegida... – sussurrou kagome, irônica – Lembro de vocês terem me explicado sobre isso no vôo para cá...

- São as regras...

- Sango, você e o mirok são muito fofos juntos! Não deixe que regra alguma acabe com isso!

- As vezes é tão complicado kagome... Ter que me manter afastada dele enquanto tiver pessoas próximas... Não poder dizer a todos o quanto eu o amo.. É horrível... – sussurra sango, se deitando no ombro da amiga.

- Por que vocês não mudam de emprego! – questiona a jovem de olhos azuis, acolhendo ternamente a outra nos braços.

- Seria a coisa certa a fazer, mas... – murmurou lacrimejante – Eu não posso! Eu sei que ele gosta muito desse trabalho e seria muito egoísmo meu pedir que ele trocasse por mim!

- Se ele te ama o tanto que eu acho que ele ama, tenho certeza que não vai nem se importar! Ele deve estar louco para poder te abraçar sem ter que se preocupar se alguém está vendo!

- Você acha mesmo que ele faria isso por mim..? – perguntou a oficial, com duas lágrimas soltas.

- Tenho certeza absoluta!

- Fico tão feliz em ouvir isso de você, kagome... Mas quero que você saiba que mesmo que decidamos sair do FBI, só iremos depois de solucionarem o seu caso... – disse com um sorriso protetor.

- Eu não iria deixar mesmo vocês irem embora sem mim! – exclamou a garota, divertida.

Ao término da frase de kagome, as jovens ouvem batidas à porta de entrada do apartamento.

- Deve ser o cirurgião... k-chan, coloque um shorts e um top, bem leves. Nos encontre na sala de treinamento, certo? – perguntou a agente, se levantando da cama, atrás da outra.

- Certo! – disse a protegida, correndo pelo corredor.

Foi até seu quarto e o abriu bruscamente, assustando um certo hanyou que estava deitado em sua cama.

- inuyasha..? O que faz aqui..? – perguntou ela, desconcertada, se aproximando do jovem.

- estava te esperando... – sussurrou se levantando e trancando a porta.

"**Sou eu que faço as canções **

**Para você chorar de amor;**

**No verão as pessoas enlouquecem**

**Não posso ficar assim sem você"**

**(Felicidade instantânea - CPM22)**

Andou até a universitária, segurou-a pela cintura e a empurrou levemente para trás, prensando o corpo dela contra a parede.

- Me desculpe pelo do Totousai e a sango... Eu devia ter reparado a presença deles... – sussurrou o meio youkai descendo a boca até o pescoço da garota, dando intensos beijos por toda sua extensão, alternando com pequenas mordiscadas e chupões.

- inu.. pára...- disse ela, com a voz fraca, enquanto se derretia com o toque da quente língua do agente em sua pele. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e se não fosse o hanyou a segurar pela cintura, provavelmente ela estaria caída.

- por quê..? – perguntou o meio youkai, soltando os lábios do pescoço da bela, a encarando confuso, com aquela cara de 'cachorro sem dono'.

- é contra as regras do FBI... – responde ela com olhar pesaroso.

- É por essa razão que você me pediu para parar? – indagou inuyasha divertido, com a sobrancelha arqueada e expressão incrédula.

- sim! Afinal... se alguém descobre...

- Burra...– disse o agente, voltando a atacar o pescoço da garota com beijos e mordidas – Fique com medo de que você não estivesse gostando... – concluiu malicioso entre um chupão e outro.

A universitária foi tomada por um rubor selvagem com o comentário do outro. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda aproveitando os carinhos.

- o que acontece se descobrirem...?– disse ela com pesar.

- desde quando eu me importo com isso? – rebateu doce, sem tirar os lábios da pele da bela, vendo um sorriso desabrochar na face dela.

Infelizmente, antes que ela pudesse responder algo, fortes batidas à porta os interromperam.

- KAGOME? Não demora! O cirurgião está te esperando! – gritou a amiga do outro lado.

- Droga, eu tinha me esquecido! – exclama a jovem saindo dos braços do hanyou num salto, se jogando em cima das sacolas de roupas.

- Esquecido do que..? – perguntou o meio youkai, com olhar desolado, tentando se aproximar novamente da garota.

- o doutor que vai colocar o chip de localização em mim já chegou! – diz kagome separando algumas roupas e correndo até o banheiro, trancando a porta.

- por que você não me avisou! – perguntou indignado, prostrado em frente à madeira maciça.

- não deu tempo! – gritou uma jovem risonha do outro lado.

- isso não é desculpa! Você pretendia fazer a cirurgia sem me avisar! – bufou.

- e qual o problema nisso inuyasha!– disse a voz feminina.

- Problema nenhum oras! Alguém falou que tinha problemas? Você está vendo algum problema? – disse ele o mais irônico que pode.

A porta do banheiro e abriu e de lá saiu kagome, com um micro shorts azul marinho e um top rosa bem apertado, delimitando seus seios e mostrando o vale entre eles. O hanyou abriu a boca, literalmente, encarando o frágil e cheio de curvas corpo da jovem.

- Eu ia te avisar inu... – proclamou ela, sorrindo.

- Aonde você vai assim? – perguntou o meio youkai, se concentrando para não gaguejar.

- A sango me pediu para colocar essa roupa para a micro cirurgia...

Logo após a própria resposta, a bela saiu do quarto rapidamente, deixando um hanyou meio abobalhado para trás.

"**Eles sempre ficam perto de mim,**

**Eles dançam perto de mim**

**Eles tentam sentir meu rebolado**

**Olhem para minha curvas**

**Você pode olhar mas não pode tocar!"**

**(My humps (tradução) – Black Eyed Peas)**

No corredor encontrou uma sango meio agitada.

- Você demorou! – disse a oficial.

- Me desculpe! Onde que vai ser..?

- Ali... – respondeu pegando a amiga pela mão.

A levou até a sala de treinamento que fora devidamente arrumada e limpada para isso. Havia um maca no centro, com lençóis brancos. Ao lado tinha uma mesa com várias seringas, esparadrapos, gazes, algodão e outros utensílios. Um senhor de branco estava sentado no cadeira próxima.

- Senhor Myouga, aqui está a kagome. – disse sango.

- Olá senhorita! Por favor, sente-se aqui! – murmurou o homem, se levantando e se dirigindo para a tal maca.

- Certo... – respondeu se sentando na tal.

O doutor pegou uma seringa, colocou um líquido e arrumou o número de mililitros. Espirrou um pouco e voltou a se aproximar da garota.

- Vai ser apenas um picadinha. Isso é uma anestesia geral de ação rápida, mas não se preocupe, o efeito dela é curto. Em menos de uma hora e meia você voltará ao normal.

- Entendi. – sussurrou a jovem meio assustada com o tamanho da seringa.

Sango, vendo a apreensão da amiga, se aproximou e a pegou pela mão, a fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Não vai doer.. – murmurou a oficial.

O senhor tomou o outro braço da bela, o ajeitou e injetou a anestesia diretamente, sem cerimônias. Kagome fechou os olhos com força e deixou suas lágrimas de dor saltarem de seus olhos. Sango que lhe acariciava as madeixas, ficou agoniada pela garota. No instante exato que o doutor retirara a seringa do braço da jovem, um certo meio youkai de olhos dourados apareceu, abrindo a porta num estrondo. Ao ver a expressão de dor da protegida, se apressou mais, quase correndo em direção dela.

- Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou o hanyou preocupado, se colocando ao lado de sango.

- Estou... – sussurrou tensa.

- Acabamos de aplicar a anestesia... Melhor ela se deitar agora, não é doutor? – perguntou sango, doce, se separando um pouco da amiga.

- Sim senhorita. – respondeu sorrindo e se virando para o outro agente – A quanto tempo, inuyasha-sama! Como está!

- Se você a machucar, eu te mato, velho Myouga.– disse o meio youkai, com um olhar mortífero para o médico.

- Pára de drama, inu... – sussurrou kagome fraca, mas repreensiva.

- Feh! Deita e fica quieta.

O oficial afastou a sango do maca, e delicadamente ajudou a bela a se deitar confortavelmente. Pegou no armário um travesseiro e arrumou embaixo da cabeça da jovem.

- Eu também já tive que fazer isso... Acredite, não foi a melhor das minhas experiências, mas é muito melhor que levar tiro ou ter que fazer cirurgia para tirar alguma bala... – sussurrou ele divertido, se sentando num banco, de frente para o rosto da morena.

- Você tem um chip de localização..?

- Todos os agentes têm! É um método de segurança adotado pelo FBI... E se eu não me engano, pela CIA também... – respondeu sango, se sentando num banco ao lado do meio youkai.

- Que masoquismo! – exclamou kagome irônica.

- Como você é exagerada! – riu o hanyou.

Nisso o cirurgião ,antes estático e surpreso, volta ao seu estado normal e se aproxima novamente do casal.

- Com licença senhorita... Quando você sentir algo, diga para mim, certo? – disse levando a mão até a barriga da jovem e lhe dando um beliscão.

- Não faça isso! – rugiu o meio youkai, puxando o braço do doutor.

- Sentiu algo, kagome-dono?- perguntou Myouga para a bela.

- Não... – sussurrou, seguido de um bocejo.

- Acho que podemos começar então! E senhorita, fixe o olhar para o inuyasha, sango ou naquela direção... Evite olhar para onde eu estou mexendo, certo!

- Ta.. – respondeu convicta, passando a encarar um ponto qualquer na parede.

O senhor pegou um maço de algodão com álcool e passou na lateral da barriga da universitária. Com um bisturi, abriu um pequeno meio quadrado na pele, e com outra ferramenta, ajustou o micro chip no lugar. Fechou a pele com uma cola especial e fez um curativo bem firme. Limpou o sangue que ficara no corpo dela com um algodão úmido, encerrando a operação. Todo o procedimento durou em torno de quarenta minutos. Kagome permaneceu a maior parte do tempo com os olhos fechados. Ver a cara assustada e pálida do hanyou sob as mãos do médico estava a incomodando.

- Acabamos... – proclamou o cirurgião, retirando as luvas – Agora você vai tomar um analgésico... De quatro em quatro horas, pelo menos hoje.

- Entendido doutor! – disse a bela sorrindo.

- Kagome.. Você está bem...? – perguntou receoso o meio youkai, mais branco que a parede.

- Estou sim...

- Que alívio... – suspirou – Mas não está sentindo nada não..?

- Não... ainda.

- E se tomar certinho o remédio, não vai sentir! – intrometeu-se o doutor, entendendo para a garota um copo e uma cápsula.

- Toma o remédio, pelo amor de deus... – murmurou o hanyou ajudando a jovem levantar um pouco a cabeça para beber o líquido.

- Inuyasha, você está me assustando! – disse a morena indignada, tomando o tal remédio.

- Me desculpe, mas... Parece tão doloroso o que o velho fez aí... – respondeu encarando o curativo na barriga da garota.

- Isso não está sendo muito animador...

- Não foi tão ruim assim, amiga! – interrompeu sango, animada.

- Obrigada...

- Inuyasha, você pode levar a senhorita até o quarto dela? – perguntou Myouga, retirando o jaleco.

- Posso sim... – murmurou o hanyou, virando-se novamente para a protegida – Vamos, pequena? – disse ele doce, encarando a jovem deitada na maca.

- Aham... – sussurrou ela corada, bocejando.

O meio youkai a pegou no colo cuidadosamente e foi andando lentamente até o corredor, juntamente com sango, onde encontram mirok, nervoso correndo de um lado para o outro.

- O que está havendo..? – perguntou a oficial.

- O Totousai! Ele enlouqueceu e está indo à sala de comandos para testar nosso sistema de segurança! – bufou.

- Vá até lá e diga que se ele mexer em algo, eu espanco ele. – resmungou o hanyou, voltando a andar na direção do quarto de kagome.

Entrou no cômodo e antes que pudesse depositar a bela na cama, percebeu que esta estava adormecida. A deitou suavemente sobre o centro da cama e acomodou sua cabeça sob um dos travesseiros.

"Está muito frio, mesmo com o ar condicionado central quente..." pensou vasculhando o armário e pegando alguns cobertores. Cobriu a universitária delicadamente.

- Feh! Não vá pegar um resfriado... – sussurrou divertido para a púbere adormecida, se sentando no canto da cama.

"**Eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la** **Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**

**Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar**

**E eu não quero ir para casa agora"**

**( Íris tradução – Goo Goo Dolls)**

Nisso ouve-se batidas à porta do quarto da protegida e uma voz familiar da oficial do apartamento.

- Inuyasha, você está aí! Posso entrar! – gritou sango.

- Não. – respondeu frio.

- Tarde demais! – grita novamente a agente, adentrando no quarto.

Kagome acorda assustada com os gritos da amiga. Na tentativa de se sentar, acaba forçando o curativo da cirurgia e volta a deita, com a mão segurando sua lateral.

- Ai... Caramba.. Isso está começando a doer... – sussurrou a jovem de olhos claros, irônica.

- Relaxe.. E tente não se mexer muito... – murmura o hanyou, terno, mas preocupado.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa..? – pergunta sango, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sim. O sono da kagome. – respondeu sarcástico o meio youkai.

- Eu.. te acordei! – indagou a oficial para a amiga, receosa.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe.. Eu precisava mesmo perguntar uma coisa para você... – respondeu sem jeito a bela.

- Já acordou a kagome? Já está satisfeita, sango? Agora com licença... – disse inuyasha apontando na direção da porta.

- Ai! Para de ser tão superprotetor! – reclamou a agente, rindo.

- Por favor... Não briguem, tá? – interferiu kagome, se sentando cuidadosamente ao lado do hanyou.

- Ninguém está brigando, querida! – disse sango, sorridente.

- Melhor você se deitar, Ka. Assim pode abrir o curativo... – sussurrou o meio youkai para a protegida, a encarando com reprovação.

- Eu não estou impossibilitada! Não se preocupe tanto!

- Eu não estou preocupado! – disse indignado.

- Então não fique me tratando como uma deficiente!

- Eu não estou te tratando assim! Só quero que você fique deitada quietinha e imóvel nessa cama!

- Dá no mesmo! – bufou a garota, voltando a se deitar, contra vontade.

- Hey... Não fica brava comigo... Eu só quero que você não sinta dor... – murmurou ele pegando a mão dela carinhosamente, a acariciando.

- Não estou brava com você... – disse kagome corada, mas emburrada – Mas é que não gosto de ficar presa a uma cama...

- Só por hoje... Faça esse esforço... Se não por você mesma, faça por mim..! – exclamou o hanyou divertido.

- Tá... Tá... – suspirou a bela.

- Agora que vocês já se resolveram, você ainda quer falar comigo, k-chan..? – perguntou sango.

- Sim!

- Então, com licença chefe... – sorriu a oficial, apontando para a porta.

- Feh! Já voltou, tá..? – murmurou para a bela, que concordou com a cabeça.

Lentamente o hanyou se retirou do cômodo, deixando novamente as duas jovens risonhas sozinhas. Fecharam a porta e sango se jogou na cama, ao lado da amiga.

- Então... O que quer saber..? – perguntou a oficial.

- San-chan... O que acontece comigo e com o inu, se o bankotsu descobrir a nossa relação..?

- Por que você quer saber...? – indagou sango, pesarosa.

- Eu perguntei pra ele e ele não me respondeu... Agora diga! O que acontece!

- Bom... Com você não acontece nada, mas com o inuyasha, pode acontecer várias coisas... – disse num tom assustador.

- Que tipo de coisas..?

- Se o bankotsu estiver com um humor muito bom e ele não descobrir muita coisa, o inuyasha pode ser apenas transferido de missão para outra na África Central... Fora essa opção, ele também pode ser demitido, preso por obstrução à justiça, enfrentar alguns processos, ser exilado, acabar com sua carreira, nunca ais conseguir um emprego, etc... – respondeu sango.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou a morena incrédula, com os olhos arregalados.

- Estou. Mas só não diga para ele que fui eu que lhe contei... – suspirou a amiga.

- Não vou dizer... Obrigada sango-chan... – murmurou a protegida com seus orbes tristes.

- O que você está pensando em fazer...?

- Vou me afastar dele, é claro! Não quero ser responsável por um desastre na carreira profissional dele... – respondeu convicta.

- Mas... Você está apaixonada por ele, não é? – disse a oficial, pesarosa.

- Eu acho que sim, mas... Prefiro sacrificar esse sentimento do que carregar a culpa de ter estragado a vida dele!

- E por acaso a senhorita acha que ele vai deixar você se afastar dele de uma hora para outra, sem mais nem menos..? – perguntou sango, cínica.

- Espero que sim... – sussurrou.

- Boa sorte querida... Mas pense bem antes de jogar todo esse sentimento para o ar... – disse dando um terno beijo na testa de kagome.

- Obrigada... Eu posso te pedir um favor..?

- Quantos quiser...

- Diga a todos eu estou meio indisposta e não vou sair do quarto... E se possível... Me trazer algo para comer... – disse com olhos pidões.

- Entendido! – sorriu sango divertida, se levantando e saindo do quarto rapidamente.

A garota de olhos claros rapidamente trancou a porta para evitar a presença daquele que faz seu coração bater mais rápido. Sabia que seria muito difícil viver naquele apartamento ignorando o meio youkai, mas era preciso ser feito, mesmo que aquilo lhe despedaçasse o coração. Sem que percebesse, lágrimas passaram a escorrer sobre sua face.

Como previsto, menos de dois minutos depois da saída da oficial, Inuyasha apareceu na porta, meio apreensivo.

- Abre a porta... – pediu o hanyou do outro lado.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que o outro imaginasse que ela estava dormindo ou até mesmo no banho. Sorriu a pensar em sua esperteza, mas não contava com os sentidos aguçados do meio youkai.

- Eu sei que você está acordada... E também consigo sentir o cheiro das suas lágrimas... Vamos! Abra! - pediu novamente, já meio alterado.

A jovem chocada se levantou e foi à porta. A destrancou lentamente e voltou para sua própria cama.

O hanyou entrou cuidadosamente e se dirigiu até a presença feminina. Tinha a expressão preocupada na face, mas procurou não demonstrar.

- O que aconteceu..? - perguntou terno.

- Não foi nada... Não se preocupe, é apenas uma forte dor de cabeça! - respondeu tentando sorrir.

- Quer que eu te traga algum remédio, ou chá? - disse se levantando, meio apreensivo.

- Não precisa! Só quero dormir mesmo... - sussurrou kagome.

- Então tá... Boa noite, k-chan... Até amanhã cedo, tá? - murmurou dando um beijo na testa da protegida.

O meio youkai preocupado saiu do quarto da garota na direção do seu próprio. A universitária continuou sentada em sua cama, estática. Lágrimas voltaram a cair de seus olhos, ao lembrar que teria que encerrar toda e qualquer relação pessoal com aquele hanyou tão querido.

Enquanto isso, numa minúscula e escura sala no centro da tal cidade, um grupo de pessoas discutiam sobre o destino de outras.

- Senhor naraku... Qual será nosso próximo passo! – perguntou uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros e ruivos, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

- Não faremos nada por enquanto... Preciso primeiro me estruturar novamente.. e logo darei o aviso para que a matem... Ela e todos seus amigos do FBI. – disse para a mulher, logo virando-se para a outra, de olhos e cabelos brancos – Kanna, você me procura mais alguns computadores e novos empregados.. Preciso me estabelecer logo.. Estou perdendo milhões em negócios.

– Sim senhor. – respondeu a mulher, também se retirando.

Restaram-se na sala somente o homem de capa e longos cabelos pretos, sentado numa poltrona, e um outro youkai de olhos violetas e cabelos da mesma cor, mais claros, com terno.

– Já descobri o hotel que estão, senhor. Ele está muito bem seguro e com vários guardas. Só poderemos pegá-la quando sair do local. – afirmou sério.

– Então é assim que faremos. Monte planos perfeitos e me avise. Você tem oito dias para isso. – respondeu sorrindo o chefe – Huhuhuhuhu...

Passaram-se cinco dias. Kagome passou a ficar na faculdade estudando até as 8 horas da noite, evitando o máximo ficar na presença de inuyasha, que parecia correr mais atrás da jovem, embora fosse em vão. Toutosai ficara desaminado pois não conseguira flagrar o casal junto em alguma situação constrangedora. Os dois jovens se encontravam apenas no café-da-manhã e nos intervalos da faculdade. Ao chegar no apartamento, a garota se trancava em seu aposento e lá ficava até o dia seguinte. Sango e Mirok ficaram meio chocados de início com tal atitude da protegida, mas logo se acostumaram com o clima. O hanyou, por sua vez, estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a 'fuga' da bela, o que fazia seu humor ficar em estado deplorável, para o protesto dos outros agentes. Não vê-la estava o torturando demais.

No primeiro dia de distanciamento, inuyasha realmente chocou-se. Ela fugira dele como se tivesse uma doença incurável e contagiosa. Não o olhava nos olhos. O meio youkai tentara insistentemente falar com ela e manter algum contato físico, mas sempre que se aproximava, ela saia praticamente correndo de sua presença.

Um dilema se formou na cabeça do hanyou. Não entendia o porque da reação da menina e como tudo mudara de uma hora para a outra. Ele a seguiu e perseguiu, mas ela sempre consiga lhe escapar. No terceiro dia dessa maratona, já não aguentava mais a solidão e vê-la trancada no quarto.

- Kagome! – gritou inuyasha do lado de fora do quarto fechado. – Abre a porta! Precisamos conversar! – quase implorou.

- Agora não dá! Estou estudando... – respondeu entediada.

- Por favor, guria! É sobre o seu irmão! – mentiu.

Kagome rapidamente abriu a porta, mas ficou defronte, impedindo o meio youkai de entrar no lugar. Não olhava nos olhos dele.

- O que tem meu irmão? – perguntou fria, mas com o coração apertado ao vê-lo com aquela expressão desolada.

- Por que você está fugindo de mim? – perguntou inuyasha se encostando no batente. – Já não é o primeiro dia! O que te fiz!

- Já disse que não estou fugindo coisa nenhuma! Só estou mais ocupada! Se não tem nenhuma noticia do meu irmão.. por favor, com licença... – disse séria, encarando o chão e apontando para o corredor.

Inuyasha sorriu tristemente e se aproximou mais dela. Levantou a mão e lhe acariciou o rosto. Kagome se arrepiou com o contato de pele, mas permaneceu com a expressão irredutivel.

- Por que você está fazendo isso conosco..? – perguntou o agente, magoado.

Por um momento a universitária o encarou. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de se jogar naqueles braços. Mas tinha que ser forte, e sabia que não seria se continuassem com aquele mínimo contato físico. Juntou suas forças e empurrou o hanyou, se trancando no quarto novamente.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! – gritou ela do outro lado da porta.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, kagome? – gritou novamente o hanyou em resposta, calando-se com lágrimas quentes que teimaram em aparecer em seus orbes dourados.

"Eu me fiz de forte 

**Para esconder aquilo,**

**Então eu voltei as páginas**

**Chorando uma resposta vazia.**

**E se eu soltasse as lágrimas**

**E implorasse para você não ir embora?**

**Mas agora eu não tenho medo**

**De fazer o que está em meu coração"**

**(1000 words tradução – Koda Kumi)**

No sexto dia do tal "afastamento", kagome acordou com uma intensa dor de cabeça. Estava se sentindo mau desde o começo da semana, mas acabou intensificando os efeitos no tal dia. Seu comportamento mudara. Sem inuyasha, se tornara mais fria e sem objetivos. Levantou lentamente e tomou um longo banho. O clima estava frio. Vestiu uma saia jeans de lycra clara, uma blusa branca e um agasalho bem quente. Passou uma maquiagem leve e prendeu seus cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Desde que se afastara de inuyasha, não tinha paciência para se arrumar muito. Todas as noites, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, chorava. Não sabia porque, mas sentia muita falta daquele meio youkai de olhos dourados.

- Bom-dia.. Sango.. Mirok.. – disse kagome entrando na cozinha onde se encontrava os dois agentes.

- Bom dia! – responderam.

- Não quero comer nada hoje... Podem me levar para a faculdade logo..? – perguntou a universitária, observando a ausência do hanyou no local.

- Claro... Espera só eu terminar o meu lanche.. Porque eu tenho fome, né! – disse mirok divertido.

- Vou descendo... Espero vocês lá! – murmurou kagome se dirigindo à porta.

A bela saiu e rapidamente entrou no elevador. Em segundos chegou ao subsolo, onde ficava os carros. Caminhou lentamente, até ser surpreendida por uma grande mão que a puxou pelo braço violentamente, a pressionando contra o veículo do FBI. Não era uma força humana e sabia disso.

- Calma... – sussurrou o ser no ouvido da garota.

- Inuyasha! – perguntou kagome surpresa e chocada.

**CONTINUA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Hello gente!

Que tal! Gostaram do novo capítulo!

Até agora o narak continuou escondido... Mas isso não durará muito tempo.. Então... NÃO PERCAM O PROXIMA CAPÍTULO! ( Eita propagando barata... o.ó"")

**RESPOSTASA REVIEWS cap. 3 e 4 :**

**Algum ser:** Oi! Espero que dessa vez você não esteja comendo nada.. EhuehuehU! Bom.. se o seu computador quiser, Caju vai começar a dar cursos técnicos aí... É só me pedir os horários! HEuheUEH! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos! E eu não sou má não! Pelo menos não muito... Espero que eu não tenha demorado e que você goste desse também! Bjuss!

Paulinha-chan: Oi paula! HeuehUEh! Muito prazer em conhece-la viw! Fico muitoo lisonjeada que tenha gostado! Ç.ç Você achou emocionante! Então eu também acheii! )! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito... O que achou desse novo cap! Bjus! 

**Karol: **Oie! Você não enche o saco não! Pelo contrário! Eu amo suas reviews! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! É muito pra mim... ç.ç! E eu não sou má não! Coitadinha de mim! Mas quer saber... EU ADOROO ESSE "MAS.."! ehUEHueHUEhueh! Espero que também tenha gostado desse cap! Foi feito com carinho! Bjoo!

**R-chan: **Oie mana! Um viva a nossa fic que logo vai estrear! VIVA! EhUEHuehUEh! E ae! Gostou desse novo cap! EHuehUEHue.. É novinho em folha! EhuehUEhueH! É... inu com ciumes é muito fofo.. e ciumes demais estraga, mas... O que eu pobre escritora posso fazer! O inu eh ciumento mesmo! HEUheUEH! Mana! Temos que acabar com o mirok esqueceu! E agora alem do mirok vamos Ter que acabar com o totousai! Pelo jeito ele vai perturbar inu/kag mais que o mirok! EhuehUEhueH! E não se preocupe! O jakotsu vai aparece de novo! E dessa vez ele vai falar com o inu sim.. não se preocupe! Mana! Se prepare que no próximo cap ( não esse) a gente vai chorar muitoo! Nois que somos taummm sensíveis! HEuehUEHueH! Ahh.. antes que eu me esqueça.. eu também quero um inu desse pra mim... Aliás.. eu estou fazendo um plano para sequestrar ele! Quer participar! Depois a gente pode dividir ele! Um mês pra mim.. dois dias pra vc... um mês pra mim... dois dias pra vc.. EHueHEUheuH! Bjooo mana! Ti adoro mtoo!

Lili963: Oie! VocÊ gosta de caps grandes! Que bomm! DD! Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando dessa fic! Espero que também goste desse novo capitulo! E daí vc me conta a sua opniaum, que para mim é muito importante! Bjus! 

**Pandora Kawashi**: Oie! Que bom que você está gostando! )! E pode me add no msn sim! E dessa vez eu consegui sim responder as reviews... É que cap passado foi mto corrido...o.ó! Bjuss e até a proxima!

**Luana**: Oi! Você gostou mesmo! Que bom! Muito obrigads e espero que continue acompanhando! E me conta o que achou desse novo cap, ok! Bju!

**Andy**: Ois! Espero não ter te matado de curiosidade! EhueHU! Fico muitoo contente com os seus elogios! Sua opnião eh show! Bjus!

**Deza**: Olá! Não se preocupe! Não vou desistir dessa fic não! Ela é importante para mim, assim como seu comentário! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e espero que goste desse novo capitulo! Bjus!

**Cassy-Chan**: Oie! Fico muitoo feliz que você esteja curtindo a fic! É gratificante demais! Ficou ansiosa! Eu demorei mto... o.o? Bjuss e até a próxima!

**Petit Pelle** : Oisss! Nhaa... To muito grata pelos seus elogios! Num demorei tanto.. só pra vc não ter um ataque! DDD! Sab... Eu fico muito emocionada quando recebo reviews como a sua... ç.ç! É emoção dimais! Espero que também curta esse cap.. Bjuss de alguém que te considera mto!

Bom... É isso gente..

Até a próxima!

Bjussssss

**  
**


	5. Não se vá!

**---------------------- CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR----------------------**

A bela saiu e rapidamente entrou no elevador. Em segundos chegou ao subsolo, onde ficava os carros. Caminhou lentamente, até ser surpreendida por uma grande mão que a puxou pelo braço violentamente, a pressionando contra o veículo do FBI. Não era uma força humana e sabia disso.

- Calma... – sussurrou o ser no ouvido da garota.

- Inuyasha! – perguntou kagome surpresa e chocada.

**---------------------FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR -------------------**

O casal permaneceu em silêncio durante os segundos seguintes. Se encaravam intensamente. Fazia tempo que não ficavam tão próximos como estavam. O meio youkai, sorrindo, soltou-lhe o braço e abraçou fortemente.

- Senti tanta falta de te abraçar assim... – murmurou o hanyou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela – De sentir teu cheiro tão próximo...

Por alguns instantes, a universitária tentou resistir ao toque. Em vão. Desistiu e retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade. Esquecera a dor de cabeça e o mau humor.

- Por que você está fugindo de mim...? – perguntou ele doce, afastando seus rostos, e a encarando dolorosamente.

Enfim a jovem se rendeu.

- Eu... eu perguntei para a Sango o que aconteceria se descobrissem a gente... E ela foi sincera comigo. NÃO QUERO QUE FAÇAM AQUILO COM VOCÊ! É melhor...continuarmos afastados inu... Vamos superar e.. – ia dizendo ela até ser interrompida por uma boca.

Inuyasha juntou seus lábios ao de sua amada, pela primeira vez durante a semana. A beijou como havia sonhado em todas as noites em que não a via durante o dia. Não era suave nem doce. Era um beijo desesperado, selvagem, como se fossem conseguir nele a razão urgente para sua vida. Suas linguas brincavam, rodavam, se devoravam, sem medo. Ficaram sem ar rapidamente. O hanyou passou a beijar toda a extensão da face da garota, segurando seu rosto firmemente entre as mãos, como se tivesse medo que esse fosse novamente embora.

- Eu te imploro kagome.. Não me deixe... – pediu suplicante a jogando novamente nos braços.

- Eu... gostaria... mas... não podemos inu! Não podemos! Para o seu bem.. não podemos... – murmurou ela, tendo a voz abafada pelas lágrimas.

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou o hanyou desesperado - PARA O MEU BEM O CARALHO, KAGOME! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE EU PASSEI SEM VOCÊ!

- Mas inu.. Se descobrissem poderia terem te exilado... te processarem...te..

- MELHOR SER EXILADO DO QUE PASSAR PELO QUE EU PASSEI! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU SOFRI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ESCOLHER O QUE ACHA QUE É MELHOR PARA MIM!

- inu! Ia ser pior se continuassemos e... – disse a bela, logo tendo a boca tampada por uma mão do hanyou.

- Me escuta... Você tem duas opções... – murmurou o oficial se aproximando novamente da face da garota – E primeira é nós continuarmos de onde pararmos e corrermos os riscos de sermos pegos...O que logicamente não ocorreria... – explicou sério no ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar com o hálito quente.

- E qual seria a segunda... opção!

- Você continua com o seu planinho de me ignorar... Eu te sequestro e te levo para um cativeiro na finlândia... Onde você não pode reclamar de alguém poder descobrir... – concluiu o oficial com um sorriso maroto.

Kagome sorriu. Pela primeira vez nos ultimos dias, ela sorriu.

- Eu não queria ser responsável pelo seu sofrimento... – sussurrou ela.

- A única maneira de me fazer sofrer, é tirando você de mim... – respondeu sério.

- Eu esto falando sério inu! – reclamou a bela sorrindo.

- É verdade... Tenho dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar 3 gerações... Tenho casas em muitos países... Sou bem equipado com armamentos e sei me defender e defender quem eu prezo... Nenhum exílio, desemprego, nem nada pode me levar a baixo... – disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Mas e...

- A única coisa que pode me destruir... é a sua falta... babaca... – explicou ele, doce.

Kagome novamente sorriu. Se aconchegou melhor no peito do hanyou, aproveitando aquele abraço.

"**Imagine eu e você, imagino**

**Penso em você dia e noite,**

**É sempre certo**

**Pensar na garota que você ama**

**E abraçá-la forte**

**Tão felizes juntos"**

**(Happy Together – Simple plan)**

- Por que você está lutando tanto para não nos afastarmos..? – sussurrou ela com a voz perdida.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu ele brincalhão, a pressionando com mais força – Você me virou um vício, pequena...

- E por que o mirok e a sango ainda não apareceram para nos atrapalhar..? – perguntou cínica, sorrindo.

– Digamos que tive uma conversinha com eles... E eles concordaram em nos deixar conversar a sós... – sussurrou sarcástico, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de kagome, voltando a lhe acariciar as costas com as mãos, e a beijar o pescoço feminino.

A jovem se derreteu com o toque da lingua eletrizante do hanyou em sua pele. Se deixou levar pelo carinho. Logo se via acariciando a nuca do meio youkai, com as pernas encaixadas entre as dele.

- inu... – sussurrou a bela, ouvindo-o gemer em seu pescoço.

Inuyasha começou a perder o controle sobre suas ações. Suas mãos não lhe obedeciam, e agora se encontravam deslizando sedentas sobre toda a lateral da garota. Soltou seu pescoço e lançou-se nos lábios já entreabertos da amada. Se entregaram a um caloroso e devorador beijo, extremamente apaixonado pelas duas partes. Enquanto suas linguas se apossavam com selvageria, o hanyou passou a massagear com luxuria a coxa desnuda da bela, a erguendo e a encaixando ao lado da sua.

Kagome corou ao sentir, literalmente, a excitação do agente. Ela já não tinha mais frio, pelo contrário, estava tudo muito quente. O oficial logo notara a quantidade excessiva de roupas. Rapidamente desabotoou a jaqueta da jovem, a deixando cair no chão. Logo se ocupou de retirar a própria camisa e soltar o cinto. Voltou a acariciar as coxas e quadril do morena, em curto intervalo de tempo, soltando altos gemidos na boca dela. O perigo de serem pegos em flagrante deixava a situação mais sedutora.

A jovem, enquanto gastava todo seu folego naquele beijo, começou a acariciar o peitoral e as costas do hanyou, dando leves arranhões. Ele continuava murmurando palavras soltas dentro da boca da bela, quando voltou-se para a blusa branca desta. A arrancou instantaneamente.

- ka... – sussurrou soltando um pouco os lábios da universitária, para observar o que acabara de descobrir. Os seios fartos de kagome dentro de um sutiã de renda preta enlouqueceram o hanyou, que ligeiramente desceu a boca para o vale entre eles, arrancando gemidos da parte de ambos. Suas mãos deslizavam sob a barriga e cintura da bela. – minha... pequena...

- Você é... safado... – murmurou kagome divertida o abraçando pela nuca enquanto se deliciava com aquele carinho.

- um pouco... – sussurrou o agente com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto a pegava no colo.

Inuyasha retirou as chaves do carro que estavam no bolso e abriu a porta do banco de trás da pick-up e deitou a garota, se pondo em cima dela. Rapidamente voltou a possuir os lábios da jovem, em puro êxtase. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo feminino, logo achando o fecho da minúscula saia. Ficou durante longos instantes tentando-o o abrir, em vão.

- precisa de ajuda..? – perguntou kagome com uma voz sensual à orelha do hanyou, interrompendo o beijo.

- talvez... – respondeu num gemido de satisfação, conseguindo por fim abrir o tal.

A universitário levantou um pouco o corpo ajudando-o a retirar a peça de roupa, revelando seu corpo seminu. O oficial ao vê-la somente com aquela pequenina langerie preta, mordeu os lábios tentando controlar tamanho tesão. Já sem camisa, terminou por tirar sua calça já aberta e extremamente elevada. Atacava a boca da menina, insaciável, já deslizando as mãos para as costas desta, com a intenção clara de acabar de retirar suas últimas roupas.

Foi quando kagome olhou para o teto e paredes do estacionamento. Viu várias câmeras ligadas com a marca do FBI, funcionando. Olhou para o teto da pick-up, viu mais uma micro câmera. A imagem de totousai lhe passou pela cabeça.

- AAAAAhhhhhhhh! – gritou kagome retirando as mãos dele sobre ela e já pegando sua saia.

- Oro! – perguntou o meio youkai com os olhos arregalados e expressão chocada enquanto a via saindo da camioneta, já parcialmente vestida.

- Inuyasha! Eles estão vendo tudo! – gritou extremamente corada, colocando sua blusa.

– Como.. assim! - perguntou se sentando no banco, vendo-a vestir a jaqueta.

– OLHA AS CÂMERAS AI! E ALÍ! ALI TAMBÉM! – terminou dizendo apontando para as câmera, jogando os cabelos para trás e secando os lábios.

– Totousai... – gritou o hanyou chocado e seminu, estático dentro do carro. – EU MATO ELE!

A jovem terminou de se alinhar, enquanto o outro hanyou furioso, com olhos faiscantes, vestia rapidamente sua roupa. Parecia com pressa. Ao terminar, se aproximou da amada corada e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

- Me desculpa k-chan... Eu não tinha reparado... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu entendo, inu... Não é sua culpa! – respondeu tentando sorrir, encarando o chão.

- Se eles estavam vendo realmente, vou fazê-los pagar... – murmurou.

– Pelo quê..?

- Por ter nos interrompido e espionado nossa intimidade... – respondeu dando mais um selinho na jovem, a deixando mais corada com as suas palavras.

Enquanto isso, numa sala cheia de computadores dentro do apartamento do FBI, um certo grupo de agentes vibrava.

- Será que eles vão...? – dizia sango, roendo as unhas.

- Psiuu... Olha.. eles entraram no carro...! – sussurrou mirok apontando para a tela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante.. – riu toutousai com os olhos brilhando.

– Espera! Espera! A kagome... está se vestindo! - indagou a oficial, grudando mais o rosto na tela.

– Parece que sim...Será que eles brigaram..? – perguntou o namorado.

– Não sei... – murmurou o velho se juntando aos outros – Acho que ela.. parece estressada... – riu maquiavelicamente.

– Olha.. Ela está indo para o elevador... Junto com o inuyasha... VAMOS PARA A SALA! – gritou mirok desligando o computador.

O grupo correu para a sala e se sentaram ao redor da mesa. Poucos instantes depois, kagome abre a porta e adentra no apartamento, corada e 'tentando' sorrir.

Em seguida, aparece à porta de entraga um hanyou descabelado com a blusa do avesso. Em sua mão esquerda estava uma pistola e na direita uma espada.

– Bom dia toutosai. – disse a garota passando direto, até a sala de manutenção.

Observou atentamente, acessou os históricos e procurou quais eram as últimas câmeras acessadas por aqueles computadores. Sua esperança de não ter sido vista morreu ao ver imagens suas com o meio youkai gravadas.

O sorriso da universitária foi fugindo de seu rosto, até sobrar apenas uma expressão assustada e envergonhada.

– INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou a jovem correndo até a sala de entrada.

- E então kagome...? – perguntou ao vê-la aparecer

– Eles.. estavam... nos.. vigiando... – murmurou a garota corada e com a mão na boca – E gravando tudo...

- É claro! Você acha que perderíamos uma cena daquelas? Tão..– dizia mirok até ter sua boca tampada pela namorada e pelo velho.

– Oh não... – suspirou sango – MIROK, seu suicída!

Instantaneamente, nervos começaram a saltar da testa do meio youkai. Seus olhos antes dourados viraram cor vermelho sangue. Seus punhos tremiam, junto de sua boca. Seu olhar? Fuzilador.

– Inuyasha..? – chamou a universitária.

– Sim..?

- PEGA! – gritou apontando para os outros dois oficiais do sexo masculino.

Como que numa ordem, o hanyou saiu correndo atrás dos dois, dando golpes com a espada e atirando próximo a seus pés.

– SOCORROO! – ecoou pelo apartamento.

Enquanto isso, duas jovens conversavam.

– Que decepção, sango! Até você!

- Me desculpe, k-chan.. Mas vocês estavam muito meiguinhos...

- Isso não vai me fazer esquecer o que você fez...

– Ah, amiga... Não diga isso! Eu até tentei impedir eles no começo!

- Ah... obrigada!

Minutos mais tarde, o grupo se encontrava entrando na pick-up. Inuyasha já com a roupa alinhada, sango e kagome conversando animadamente, e mirok com vários hematomas no rosto e corpo. Foram para a universidade e onde pretendiam ficar até as 4 horas da tarde.

Ao mesmo tempo, numa sala próxima, a inocência do grupo era alvo de risadas. Se encontravam nela dois youkais. Um de longos cabelos negros e outro de olhos e cabelos lilás.

– Está tudo pronto para o ataque senhor Naraku. Pelos nossos calculos e observações, eles saíram hoje mais cedo para irem ao supermercado. Já montei o esquema todo. Kanna e Kagura já se encontram no mercado, liberando a entrada pelo armazém, já que lá não poderemos entrar pela porta da frente. Eles tem sensores. A saída também já está planejada. Eu monitorarei tudo daqui.

- Espero que minhas ordens tenham sido claras. Matem os agentes e me tragam a garota com vida. Entendeu? Huhuhuhuhuhuh.

- Sim senhor!

As horas se passaram, e como planejado, o grupo saiu faculdade cedo. Com guarda baixa, foram até o carro e se adentraram numa conversa agradável.

– Vamos para o mercado! – perguntou mirok, se encostando no volante.

- Claro! Nossos mantimentos estão praticamente acabados! – respondeu sango ao seu lado.

No banco traseiro, se encontravam o hanyou e a outra garota. Esta não tão alegre quando os outros, com a face preocupada

- Ei... Qual o problema kagome...? – perguntou o meio youkai colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela.

- Não sei, inu... Estou sentindo uma coisa ruim sabe...? Como um mau pressentimento... – sussurrou encostando em seu peito.

– Não fique preocupada! Eu estou aqui, não estou! – respondeu com a expressão convencida, que a fez sorrir – Além disso, o mau pressentimento pode ser da minha vingança contra você... Por ter me abandonado 'daquele' jeito...

– É!...- murmurou dando mais um falso sorriso – Inu..?

- Sim..?

- Mesmo sendo bobeira minha... Eu quero que você saiba...- disse corando – Que você... é muito especial para mim...- terminou o encarando com olhos doces.

– Você também é para mim, pequena... – disse sorrindo e a pegando pela mão.

Logo chegaram no supermercado. Estacionaram e rapidamente entraram. Os agentes entregaram as declarações de porte de arma para poderem entrar armados, e acompanharam kagome às compras. Para facilitar o processo, o grupo se dividiu. Sango e mirok foram para um lado, deixando inuyasha e kagome ao outro.

– K-chan... Você sabe qual macarrão que eu gosto, né! – perguntou o hanyou animado.

– Sei sim... – riu debochada – Vai buscar shoyo e tempero, inu... – pediu pegando os pacotes de massa.

– Tá! – disse ele se afastando.

A garota sorriu e continuou a compra, enquanto uma mulher de roupa negra entrava no corredor, sorridente. Tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos frios. Antes que kagome pudesse suspeitar de algo, três tiros foram disparados.

Como reflexo, a garota dos olhos azuis se jogou no chão. Sentiu algo a atingir na perna. Não teve forças para olhar o que ia acontecer. Fechou os olhos e se preparou para novos disparos. Ouviu gritarem seu nome várias vezes. Não conseguiu destinguir de quem eram as vozes. Ouviu barulho de coisas caindo e vários gritos de várias pessoas. Mais tiros. Dessa vez nada a acertou.

-..kagome...

"Estão me chamando!... Que voz.. é essa!"

- kagome!

"Essa voz... É o inuyasha!... Eu preciso... Abrir os olhos..."

- KAGOME! – gritava inuyasha enquanto corria entre os corredores com a jovem nos ombros.

– Inu..? – sussurrou ela, se situando.

– Pequena! Você está bem!

Virou a esquerda, dando um salto para se desviar de duas balas. Jogou o corpo contra a estante, a derrubando contra sua inimiga de preto.

– Estou... Mas.. o que está acontecendo..?

Uma youkai de cabelos brancos aparece na frente do corredor e dispara contra o casal. Inuyasha pula sobre a estante e acerta dois tiros no braço desta. Desce da estante e corre com kagome até atrás de um dos balcões. A coloca no chão e abaixa sua cabeça.

– Parece que as youkais que estão nos atacando foram mandadas por narak.. Aproveitaram que nos separamos por um instante e ela te atacou. Felizmente só acertou de raspão a sua perna. Consegui te tirar de lá e estamos agora fugindo..

Ouve-se disparos na direção do balcão. Inuyasha e kagome se abaixam novamente. Em seguida o hanyou se levanta um pouco e dá mais alguns disparos.

– Mas.. e a sango com o mirok? Onde estão?

- Não se preocupe com eles... Devem estar mais vivos que nós.. – diz se levantando novamente, mas diferentemente de antes, não encontra alvo algum. Ao voltar para debaixo do balcão, não encontra kagome. – KAGOME!

- E não é que eu consegui roubar a garota do cachorrinho dela! – riu sarcástica a youkai dos cabelos avermelhados, dando uma lambida no rosto dela.

– Solta a kagome..! – gritou o hanyou mirando na inimiga. Seu coração estava apertado. Sua cabeça girava.

– Muito prazer, meu nome é kagura.- respondeu sorrindo, logo após fechando a cara, ameaçadora – Você não está em condições de mandar nada, cachorrinho. Fique quieto e faça o que mando. Quem sabe eu te deixo com vida..? Larga a arma!

- Solta a kagome, maldição! – gritou novamente o meio youkai, entrando em desespero.

– LARGA A ARMA OU ELA MORRE! – respondeu kagura colocando o cano da pistola na cabeça da universitária.

Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do hanyou. Sabia que se soltasse a arma ia ser pego ou morto. Sabia de todos os riscos. Sabia também que as ordens nesse caso eram claras: fujam ou atirem no inimigo sem se importar com as conseqüências. Mas não podia fazer isso. Encarou a face de kagome, que implorava que ele atirasse. Mas ele não podia fazer, sabendo que aquela que ele ama ia morrer junto. Nunca iria fazer isso. Se pelo menos tivesse acreditado no mau pressentimento dela, teria sido diferente. Jogou a arma no chão.

– Muito bem, totó... – riu kagura – Kanna! Pegue o meio youkai! Vamos levá-lo para o chefe também...

Kanna, a outra youkai dos cabelos brancos apareceu atrás do agente. Com um estrondoso chute, o derrubou no chão. Inuyasha se contraiu de dor e cuspiu sangue. Mas não reagiu. Não poderia colocar a vida de kagome em risco.

- Chega! Vamos logo! – ordenou a outra youkai, carregando a universitária pelo cabelo.

Kanna puxou o hanyou pelo braço na direção da saída do supermercado, agora deserto. Andaram alguns passou, com kagura e kagome à frente. Até que uma mão puxou inuyasha para trás e um tiro foi disparado.

- Solte kagome agora, ou você terá o mesmo fim que a sua amiguinha! – gritou sango, aparecendo ao lado direito de kagura.

Mirok fora quem havia disparado o tiro certeiro. O alvo havia sido kanna, que agora se encontrava com a cabeça coberta de sangue, deitada sobre o chão do supermercado. Inuyasha já estava de pé, agora armado com a pistola da falecida.

- Não esqueçam que EU estou com a protegida de vocês.. – sussurrou a youkai.

– Se você não a matou até agora, quer dizer que precisa dela viva... Mas NÓS não precisamos de você viva... Então a solte agora! – gritou mirok, mirando na mulher.

– Hahahahaha... – riu kagura – Quem disse que eu preciso dela viva!

Dois tiros foram disparados. Kagome cai no chão com o ombro espirrando sangue. Mais tiros. Kagura cai ao chão com a cabeça estourada.

Inuyasha se joga ao lado do corpo da universitária. O sangue saia descontroladamente, assim como as lágrimas do oficial. Rasga sua blusa e pressiona contra o buraco do tiro, tentando estacar o sangue. Sango e mirok já haviam chamado a ambulância, antes mesmo de aparecerem. Logo ouve-se sua sirene. Médicos e médicos invadem o mercado numa alta velocidade. Colocam o corpo feminino na maca e a carregam para o carro. Os primeiros socorros já são feitos. O hanyou se encontra dentro da ambulância, ao lado da moça, segurando sua mão.

- Abram caminho! – gritam os médicos ao saírem do carro, já no hospital.

Uma correria. Inuyasha acompanha a amada até ser impedido de entrar na sala de emergência por cinco seguranças e quatro enfermeiras. Uma delas a chama até o balcão.

– O senhor pode preencher a ficha da garota? – pergunta calmamente.

– Sim..

– Qual o seu nome?

- Inuyasha... Tashio Inuyasha...

- Idade?

- 23.

- Qual a idade da senhorita?

- 21.

– O nome dela?

- Tashio Kagome...– sussurrou deixando mais lágrimas se apossarem de sua face.

– Por favor, senhor, aguarde na sala de espera! – conclui a enfermeira, saindo do local.

**"Você foi embora**

**Só mais um dia**

**É tudo que preciso**

**Só mais um dia com você."**

**(Everytime - Simple Plan)**

"Foi.. tudo tão rápido.. A alguns poucos minutos ela estava abraçada a mim, no carro, rindo! E agora ela está... ali dentro, desfalecida.. Com risco de morte! Só deus sabe que eu daria tudo que tenho só para voltar no tempo e impedir tudo aquilo... Não sei o que faria se eu perdesse a minha pequena... Eu.. não teria razão para continuar aqui! Nesses ultimos tempos, tudo que faço é para ficar do lado dela, sentir ela!" – Inuyasha se jogou numa cadeira do local. Seus olhos não tinham mais a mesma intensidade.

Uma enfermeira sai da sala de cirurgia. Passa pelo hanyou sem nenhuma notícia. Sem dizer que aquilo fora apenas um susto e que a garota estava bem.

"Meu coração dói... Parece que está sendo esmagado... Essa agonia.. Essa espera... Me mata a cada instante.. Ficar aqui do lado de fora, sabendo que ela está ali perto, sofrendo, com dois tiros no ombro.. Por minha culpa.. SÓ MINHA CULPA... Porque eu sou fraco e não consegui nem proteger aquela que eu amo! Sou um fraco... Kagome... Por favor, sobreviva... Não me deixe! Eu.. Não consigo viver mais sem você... Eu preciso te dizer que te amo... Você não pode ir embora antes de eu dizer tudo que eu sinto... QUE EU TE AMO, PORRA! " – Olhou para suas mãos cobertas com o sangue da universitária, de quando tentara estacar seu sangue. Chorou.

Passaram-se horas. Apenas silêncio na sala de espera. Médicos entravam e saiam da sala de cirurgia, sem ao menos dar notícias da universitária que estava lá dentro. O clima era tenso no hospital. Sango e mirok aparecem agitados pelo saguão de entrada, indo na direção do hanyou que se mantia com o rosto entre as mãos, ainda molhadas do sangue da garota.

– Inuyasha? E a kagome! – perguntou a oficial desesperada.

– Não deram nenhuma informação sobre ela... – sussurrou baixo.

- Bom... –disse mirok se aproximando dos dois – Já falei com o bankotsu.. Ele vai colocar a kagome na primeira página do jornal de amanhã dada como morta... mesmo que ela esteja bem viva... Daí o FBI vai poder despistar o narak... e isso v...

– CALA A BOCA! – gritou o meio youkai, interrompendo o amigo – E você acha que eu estou me importando com o que vai sair no jornal ou os planos de retardados como o bankotsu! EU SÓ QUERO A KAGOME VIVA, MALDIÇÃO! 

Silêncio.

– Eu entendo, inuyasha. Não se preocupe. A k-chan é forte! Eu tenho certeza que ela vai sair inteira dessa... – disse sango levantando o rosto do agente e o encarando – Ela nunca iria desistir da vida! Ela tem você!

- Eu... tenho muito medo, sango...- proclamou observando o teto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu prometo! – disse sorrindo – Agora vá lavar essas mãos e esse rosto... A kagome não ia gostar de te ver assim!

- Feh!.. – disse se levantando e indo para os toaletes.

Sango virou-se para o namorado o olhou com censura.

– Como você é insensível mirok! A nossa amiga está aí, numa cirurgia com risco de morte, e você pensando no que por no jornal!

- San-chan! Alguém tem que pensar nisso! Pelo jeito o único com condições de fazer isso sou eu! – disse sério – Sem contar que eu confio na kagome... Ela vai sair viva dessa!

- Eu também confio nela... – sussurrou abraçando o namorado.

O tempo se arrastou mais horas. Eram quase 4h da manhã. Sango dormia encostada no ombro de mirok, que a encarava docemente. Inuyasha permanecia sentado na mesma poltrona, com a cabeça baixa, admirando o chão.

– Ei! Inuyasha! Tem vindo alguém... – murmurou o oficial dos olhos azuis.

O hanyou levantou rapidamente a cabeça, a tempo de observar um médico se aproximar deles. Parecia bem cansado, mas satisfeito. O meio youkai se levantou num salto, postando-se à frente do senhor.

– Doutor, e a kagome! – gritou o segurando pelos braços, com o olhar desesperado.

– Era uma operação difícil, mas foi concluída com sucesso! – disse calmamente examinando a ficha da paciente - Sua esposa está bem viva, senhor tashio! – concluiu sorridente, alheio ao olhar assustado de mirok.

Como se tivesse tomado uma forte anestesia geral , o meio youkai caiu de joelhos. Seus olhos foram se iluminando, juntamente com o sorriso que apareceu sobre sua face, radiante. Sentiu seu coração ser solto daquela tortura. Aliviante.

– Ela vai ficar aqui por mais um bom tempo, por causa dos soros e medicamentos que precisa tomar! Mas já foi levada para um quarto especial para o caso dela. Vocês podem vê-la hoje, e quem sabe amanhã ela estará acordada! – continuou o médico.

Mirok se levantou de sua cadeira com cuidado para não despertar sango e foi para junto deles. Sabia que kagome não poderia ficar no hospital por muito tempo. Era perseguida e isso seria perigoso para um local público.

- Doutor... – murmurou o hanyou se levantando do chão, sorrindo – Onde eu posso vê-la?

- Nesse corredor ao lado, entre à quinta porta à esquerda. Não faça muito barulho, ela precisa descansar... – explicou o cirurgião.

– E eu poderia ter uma palavrinha com o senhor? – perguntou mirok o puxando para o canto.

O meio youkai dos cabelos pratas foi praticamente correndo até o lugar indicado a ele. Uma enfermeira o barrou na porta da sala, mas logo permitiu sua entrada ao conferir os nomes. Na sala as luzes se encontravam apagadas, tendo como iluminação apenas a claridade que vinha de um abajur ao lado. Kagome se encontrava profundamente adormecida, deitada à enorme cama, com o braço e ombro enfaixados e soro na mão deste mesmo braço. Um medidor no dedo controlava sua pressão e batimentos cardíacos. Estava bem coberta e com o rosto pálido. Seus longos cabelos negros contornavam-no, o destacando. Sua respiração era lenta e sua expressão, calma.

- Minha.. pequena... – sussurrou levando a mão à face da universitária, a acariciando. A sentiu com a pele muito fria.

Foi até o armário e o vasculhou a procura de algum outro cobertor. Sua busca foi um sucesso e logo encontrou um bem quente. Cobriu a garota carinhosamente. Ajoelhou-se ao chão, ficando ao lado dela à cama. Segurou firme sua mão livre. Lágrimas soltaram-se independentemente de seus olhos âmbar.

– Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, kagome... Eu te amo tanto.. – dizia se entregando ao choro, enquanto a encarava com doçura – Obrigado por não me abandonar... kagome... Me perdoa por ser fraco...

No batente da porta do quarto se encontravam Mirok e Sango, abraçados, o observando. Estavam felizes pela amiga ter sobrevivido. Mas não podiam fingir que não estavam surpresos ao ouvir tais palavras diretas da boca do meio youkai. Sorriam.

Enquanto isso, numa residência fechada, um certo youkai de longos cabelos negros explodia de raiva pelo plano fracassado.

– Maldito FBI... – murmurava – Me atrapalharam novamente...

Um outro, encapuzado de olhos lilás claro, se aproximou do chefe. Tinha uma expressão neutra, como sempre. Pegou sua prancheta e analisou.

– Senhor naraku, se o senhor quiser eu posso conseguir os corpos da kagura e da kanna.

– Não é necessário. Elas falharam e merece terminarem enterradas precariamente pelos oficiais. Eu mandei elas me trazerem a garota viva.

– Sim senhor. Mais alguma coisa que posso fazer pelo senhor?

- Quero que investigue se kagome está mesmo morta.

– Sim!

- E também quero que você faça contato com meu velho amigo Jakotsu.. huhuhuhuhuhuh...

Passou-se dois dias com a universitária ainda adormecida. Agora ela já se encontrava em seu próprio quarto no apartamento do FBI. Inuyasha passara todo esse tempo lá, só se alimentando do que os amigos levavam a ele. Arrumara um sofá, o arrumara, e lá passava maior parte do tempo.

– Mirok! Você já está dormindo de novo! – reclamava sango, que acordava o namorado pela terceira vez em menos de meia hora.

- Esse sofá dá muito sono, sangozinha... Como o inuyasha consegue ficar aqui e acordado! – resmungou se espreguiçando.

- Coitado do nosso chefe... – sussurrou a namorada.

– Por que...? – perguntou kagome, abrindo os olhos.

– Ah, você sabe... – foi dizendo, logo reparando no que ouvira – KAGOME! VOCÊ ACORDOU! – gritou se jogando ao lado da cama.

- Parece que sim... – murmurou sorrindo - O que aconteceu..?

- Ah kagome.. Você nos deixou com muito medo! Kagura atirou em você! O inuyasha te trouxe correndo para o hospital e a cirurgia foi de risco... Mas graças a deus está tudo bem agora!

- E por que coitado do inu? – perguntou intrigada.

- Desde o incidente, ele tem se sentido muito culpado... Os dias que você ficou dormindo, ele não saiu do quarto, nem para comer.. Nós que trazíamos algo para ele nos horário das refeições! E ele também não dormiu muito. Hoje ele estava um caco, sem conseguir ficar com o olho aberto! E nós íamos mandar ele descansar um pouco, mas não deu! – explicou sango.

– Ele.. ficou o tempo todo comigo? – sussurrou a universitária pensativa.

- Sim k-chan... Ele estava muito preocupado.. – disse a oficial retirando fios de cabelo do rosto da amiga.

- Ainda bem que você acordou, viu? O mau humor dele está numa situação... insuportável! E já sabe... Só você para aliviar a barra! – reclamou mirok indo ao lado da namorada.

- Ê mirok... – o encarou repressiva – Mas... Por que vocês não puderam deixar ele descansar..?

- É que o bankotsu... requeriu a presença ele... – sussurrou sango.

– Por quê? E para que! – perguntou a universitária, apreensiva.

**OooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOO**

Oie gente!

Boom... aí está o novo cap..

Espero que tenham gostado...

**RESPOSTA REVIEWS : (**para pessoinhas lindas sem conta noff)

**Deza** : Oi!Fico muitoo feliz em saber que minha fic é uma das suas favoritas! Espero que não tenha demorado para postar o capítulo! Você gosta do inu superprotetor? Yess! DDD! Aguardo a sua opnião sobre esse cap! Sua opnião é mto valiosa pra mim! bjo!

**Mariana** : Oii! Não tem problema não mariana! Já fico feliz só de saber que vc tem acompanhado! Que bom que você está gostando do inu assim! A personalidade dele foi criada com muito carinho! E ele é mtoo fofo... )! Bjooo e conto com a sua opnião desse novo cap!

**karol**: Oiss! Então... Descobriu quem era! Bom, era o inuzinho mesmo! Eu ia até deixar a "pegada" dele mais leve, mas ficou legal do outro jeito. Dava para imaginar como sendo outras pessoas...! Espero que também tenha gostado desse cap! Outro escrito com mtaa dedicação e suorr! HEuehUEHueh! Bjo!

**petit pelle:** O! EHuehueh! Que bom que você adorou! Pois é! Era o inuyasha mesmo! Espero não ter te deixado curiosa! Atualizei rápido até, não acha! Aguardo sua opnião sobre o novo cap.. Ter você acompanhando a história é gratificante! Bjoo!

**R-chan:** Oieee mana!Bom.. é garantia que nossa fic vai ser um sucessoo! VERDADE! Vou fazer mó propaganda dela.. e ela vai se tornar mtoo conhecida! HEuehUEHUEH! E pois é! O amor muda muitoo a pessoa! Isso me lembra eu mesma... O que eu já mudei viw... Cada coisa que me aparece também! Mas só a minha maninha me intende né? Neeem falo nada! EHuehUEhueHUEH! Pois eu sou feliz! Eee maninha.. sua safadona! Eu já suspeitava.. agora que vc pidiu a fita pro totousai.. Ficou claro demais! EhuehUEheuh! Ti adoro mtooo mana! Vou postar logo pra vc conseguir ler antes do ingles... Bjoo!

**OooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOOOooOoOoOoooOO**


	6. Confesso de vez

**----------------------------- CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ---------------------------------------------**

- Ê mirok... – o encarou repressiva – Mas... Por que vocês não puderam deixar ele descansar..?

- É que o bankotsu... requeriu a presença ele... – sussurrou sango.

– Por quê? E para que! – perguntou a universitária, apreensiva, vendo seu gato Buyu subir na cama.

**-----------------------------FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ------------------------------------------**

A oficial olhou para o namorado e logo pôs-se novamente a encarar a amiga.

– Nós não sabemos, k-chan... – suspirou.

Numa sala escura, um pouco longe dali, um certo hanyou de longos cabelos prateados parecia apreensivo. Se sentou numa cadeira almofadada e passou a observar o outro youkai.

– O que quer, bankotsu? – perguntou inuyasha.

– Primeiramente olá, inuyasha. O viemos tratar é de extrema importante, por favor aguarde a confirmação de que não estamos sendo escutados por ninguém. – resumiu o outro, digitando algo em seu laptop.

Ficaram mais algum minutos em silêncio.

– Pronto. Confirmação chegou. – disse bankotsu, mais aliviado – Como está, sir Tashio?

- Como você acha que eu estou! Kagome foi baleada. E é essa a questão! Como descobriram onde íamos fazer as compras, sendo que mudamos de mercado toda semana, e só vocês tem essa informação? E por que precisamos que ninguém nos ouça, mesmo aqui na sede do FBI?

- Nós achamos que Naraku tem fontes aqui dentro. Não há outra explicação. Por isso que faremos todas as reuniões em total sigilo, eu e você.

– Como isso é possivel! Era para o FBI ter a sede mais segura de todas! Se acontecesse alguma coisa com a kagome, a culpa seria totalmente de vocês da segurança! – rebateu o hanyou.

– Não se preocupe, farei tudo para que isso não mais aconteça. Antes de começarmos a discutirmos como será a rotina de vocês de agora para sempre, quero deixar um recado: Não obedeça nenhuma ordem que não seja minha. Mesmo que tenha sido do jakotsu ou do genkotsu. Só obedeça MINHAS ordens, ok?

- Certo.

Quase três horas mais tarde, kagome já havia tomado seu banho e se alimentado. Demorara para conseguir pensar numa maneira de se lavar sem usar o braço esquerdo, mas acabara conseguindo realizar a missão com sucesso. Vestiu um short de malha de cor laranja e uma regata branca. Com ajuda da amiga oficial, penteou seus longos cabelos e se viu pronta, depois de dias de cama. Escovou os dentes e colocou nos pés um chinelo simples. A cirurgia que lhe foi feito era de alta tecnologia e precisão, e isso lhe garantia menos de 3 semanas para que estivesse praticamente recuperada.

– Como está se sentindo..? – perguntou sango.

– Bem melhor... – murmurou – Só estou com um pouco de dor... Vou tomar meus remédios.– concluiu se dirigindo para fora do quarto.

A garota foi andando lentamente, pensativa. Indo na direção da cozinha, viu a porta de entrada do apartamento se abrir de fora para dentro. Entrou no local um hanyou com a expressão cansada.

Ao ver a universitária, os orbes dourados do hanyou se iluminaram. Suas pernas pareceram fraquejar e sua boca aberta foi involuntariamente. Não somente por ver a pessoa que ama, viva, de pé e bem, mas pela roupa que trajava. Era uma maneira muito interessante de vê-la à ativa depois de longos dias adormecida. E também recompensador pela dor de cabeça de ficar durante horas conversando com bankotsu sobre trajetos.

- Boa tarde inu-kun! – proclamou kagome sorrindo.

"**Toda vez que eu ouço seu nome**

**Toda vez que eu sinto o mesmo**

É como se tudo se encaixasse 

**Tudo parece certo"  
(Everytime tradução – Simple plan )**

O hanyou foi andando lentamente na direção da garota, com o olhar doce. A abraçou ternamente, tendo muito cuidado com seus ferimentos. Deu um beijo em sua testa e encostou a cabeça na da protegida. Sorria.

- Boa tarde pequena... – sussurrou – Por que demorou tanto para acordar, baka! Eu tinha mais coisa pra fazer do que ficar cuidando de você, sabia? – perguntou em tom repreensivo.

- Me desculpe...Por não ter acordado mais cedo... – rebateu doce.

– Hum... – murmurou inuyasha a abraçando com maior intensidade e depositando mais um beijo em sua testa – Senti muita falta sua... Muita falta...

– Eu já estou aqui, de novo... 

– Faz dias que não conversamos... não é? – disse ele a encarando com doçura, e aproximando um pouco mais seus lábios, deixando-os quase encostados – Quase me esqueci de como era bom ouvir o tom da sua voz...

- COFF COFF... Desculpa interromper vocês... Mas o bankotsu está na tela, chamando por você, kagome... – disse mirok na porta do corredor, olhando maliciosamente para o casal.

– Certo, mirok... já est..– respondeu kagome corada se soltando do abraço, sendo interrompida pelo meio youkai.

- Não, não te desculpamos. – disse colocando o braço sobre os ombros da garota, agora se dirigindo a ela – vamos?

Ela concordou com um aceno com a cabeça e ambos foram, na companhia de mirok até a sala. Bankotsu, pela tela, parecida tranquilo e sorridente.

– Boa tarde, senhorita kagome! – disse o youkai.

– Boa tarde, bankotsu...

– Como você está se sentindo!

- Bem... Logo meus ferimentos estarão curados... Só estou um pouco assustada.. Desde que acordei, tenho levado sustos com nada...

– Você não me contou isso... – murmurou o hanyou a encarando pelo canto dos olhos, sério.

– Não deu tempo..

– Bom kagome, ficar um pouco assustada é normal.. Se não me engano você nunca levou tiro antes.. Deve estar um pouco abalada ainda, mas isso passa! Fico feliz por você estar se recuperando! – disse bankotsu.

- Obrigada!

- É só, até mais! – concluiu o youkai, desligando a tela em seguida.

A universitária foi até o sofá da sala e se deitou. Passou a encarar os amigos.

- Se eu não me engano, provavelmente a partir de hoje não vou mais sair do apartamento para nada... – suspirou ela.

– Pelo menos pelos próximos meses, não... – respondeu o meio youkai se sentando à cadeira ao lado.

- Contratamos também um especialista em economia do FBI.. Ele lhe dará aulas da faculdade, assim você não mais precisará ir... – disse mirok – Não vamos mais pedir comida, apenas faremos nossas refeições com a compra que o próprio bankotsu irá fazer e o inuyasha irá buscar.

– Kouga também faz agora parte da nossa equipe. Ele vai continuar morando no apartamento do andar de baixo, mas ele e seus youkais agora cuidarão da segurança geral do prédio. Quem entra e quem sai de cada porta. Também estão com imagens de algumas câmeras de monitoramento do totousai. – informou a outra oficial.

– E eu fui hoje mais cedo falar com o bankotsu. Está pronta a sua nova identidade e já foi criado todo um histórico da sua vida. – disse o hanyou pegando o cartão do bolso – Seu novo nome agora é Yori Yamashita. Nasceu em uma pequena cidade do interior que esqueci o nome, estudou no Colégio Buda' Star até o final do colegial aqui em Tóquio e fazia assistências sociais no ano passado. – concluiu dando para a universitária a identidade.

– Gostei do meu novo nome... Yori... – murmurou a garota fechando os olhos.

- Prefiro muito mais 'kagome'... – sorriu o meio youkai acariciando o rosto da amada.

- Hum... Sério?- sussurrou.

– Eu também acho! – interrompeu sango sentando próxima do casal.

– E sabe mais o que eu acho, k-chan? – perguntou inuyasha com um sorriso maroto.

– O que, inu?

- Que tem muita gente aqui... Vamos pra outro lugar? – murmurou a fazendo corar.

– Para onde você está pensando em ir...? – perguntou kagome com um tom rubro.

– Se eu dissesse que era para o quarto, o mirok ia dar aqueles surtos maliciosos dele... Então proponho que nós podemos ir para... a sala! – disse carinhosamente para a jovem, em seguida se virando para os outros agente – E a sós... para conversarmos!

– Por mim tudo bem! – disse sango, encarando o chefe.

– É... pode ser! Tenho trabalho para fazer mesmo.. diferente de alguns aí... – resmungou o outro oficial. – E quero ver você segurar o totousai..!

- Isso não será problema... É só vocês dizerem para ele que eu estou em posse da coleção de prótese de balas dele... E caso ele fique enchendo o saco, essa linda e rara coleção vai acabar indo para os ares... Certo? – disse o hanyou dando uma piscadela para os outros oficiais.

- Entendido! – respondeu a agente.

Se levantou de onde estava sentado e estendeu a mão para kagome. Ela, abriu os olhos lentamente e aceitou o apoio. Se levantou também e foram ambos na direção da sala-de-estar do apartamento. O gato de estimação da universitária os seguiu.

- Muitas novidades, inu-kun? – perguntou um pouco corada, percebendo-o segurando ainda sua mão.

– Algumas... – sorriu.

"**Você é a minha obsessão**

**E eu não tenho para onde ir**

**Eu quero sentir do jeito que você me faz sentir**

**quando eu estou com você**

**Eu quero ser a única mão que você poderá segurar**

**Eu acho que nunca vou poder chamar você de meu amor"**

**(When I am with you – Simple plan)**

Fora até o sofá mais largo. O hanyou se sentou num canto, colocando as pernas sobre o sofá. Puxou kagome pela mão, a instruindo a se deitar de costas entre suas pernas, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

– Ahn... – murmurou o encarando com olhar desconfiado.

– Não se preocupe! Estou sem segundas intenções! – disse rindo descontraidamente – Juro!

– Então tá! – suspirou se acomodando no lugar indicado.

– Como está se sentindo? – sussurrou o meio youkai a abraçando pela cintura.

- Bem, eu acho... – respondeu enrubrecendo.

– Sabe... Quando a kagura atirou em você... naquela hora eu senti muito medo! As horas da cirurgia pareciam durar uma eternidade...– murmurou.

– Eternidade?

- Sim... Médicos entravam e saiam.. E não me diziam nada! Eu comecei a ficar desesperado. Foi cruel e agonizante.

- Eu... não me lembro de nada! A última coisa na minha cabeça, antes de eu ter acordado agora pouco... Era a risada da kagura. Só.

– Você não se lembra de nada mais? Da ambulância.? Nada..? – perguntou o hanyou curioso. "Depois da cirurgia... Eu fui até o quarto dela, enquanto ainda dormia. E eu disse tudo que eu sentia. Ela.. não deve se lembrar."

- Não lembro... Por que? Tem algo que eu devo recordar...? – murmurou confusa.

– Não... nada! – suspirou aliviado. "Quando que eu vou tomar vergonha da cara e dizer que a amo enquanto ela estiver acordada!"

- Você está estranho inu... Parece que me esconde informações!

- Engano seu, pequena. A única coisa que você tem que saber é que você é muito, muito importante para mim... E que foi enlouquecedor esses dias sem você... – sussurrou ao ouvido da universitária.

- E por que eu acreditaria nisso...?

- Você faz muitas perguntas, sabia?

- Só quero uma resposta... – murmurou mais corada.

- Você a terá...Eu prometo. – respondeu inuyasha beijando seu cabelo. – Não se preocupe... Ninguém pode substituir você...

O casal ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Kagome virou a face para o lado, o encarando pelo canto dos olhos.

– Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better... Oh baby baby ...We belong together... ( _Em quem eu poderei me apoiar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis? Quem vai conversar comigo até o sol amanhecer? Quem vai tomar o seu lugar? Não há ninguém capaz... Oh baby, baby.. Nós pertencemos um ao outro..) _– cantou lentamente (#) se encontrando nos dourados olhos do agente.

O hanyou observava atentamente o movimento de seus lábios, o brilho de seus olho e o tom suave de sua voz. Pareceu mágico pelo momento. Ao final do trecho da canção, a universitária voltou a antiga posição encarando o teto. "Essa.. é a minha deixa para dizer que sou completamente apaixonado por ela!" pensou abrindo a boca para se pronunciar.

– Kagome... eu.. – murmurou ,sendo interrompido.

– Eu lembrei dessa música.. Não sei por quê... Mas... eu gosto desse refrão dela! – disse sorrindo – Não é bonito..?

- Sim... é sim! – sorriu frustado por não ter conseguido dizer o que queria, a abraçando com mais intensidade.

- Meu braço inu... Não aperta tanto... – pediu com expressão de dor, vendo-o aliviar a intensidade do toque.

– Me perdoe, mas eu sinto muita necessidade de te ter bem, bem junto de mim... E não poder mais te dar um abraço apertaaado... é sufocante, pequena... – disse terno.

– Espero nunca mais ser atingida por um tiro... Concordo que é horrível ficar sem te abraçar de verdade... – murmurou cabisbaixa.

– Aliás... Esqueci de dizer... Seu irmão agora está vivendo com uma família e um agente numa cidade do norte, e está muito bem! – afirmou risonho, tentando levantar o humor da jovem – Logo isso tudo vai acabar kagome... Você poderá viver como antes, andar na rua tranqüila, fazer compras sem pressa... Terminar a faculdade, comprar um apartamento seu.. ser feliz!

- Seria muito bom... – sorriu.

– Vai ser bom... – corrigiu inuyasha – Eu vou acabar com o Naraku e seus ferimentos no futuro serão unha quebrada, arranhão por ter caído da bicicleta e dor no pé por ter ficado a noite inteira dançando.

- Eu não sei andar de bicicleta... – riu de si mesma.

– Eu te ensino! Prometo que serei um bom professor.. – disse ele.

Kagome ficou quieta. "Mas...". Voltou seus olhos sérios para os sorridentes do hanyou, o assustando por um instante. Seus orbes azuis pareciam querer arrancar alguma informação daqueles a sua frente.

– Inu... Depois que tudo acabar... – sussurrou incerta – Você vai continuar próximo de mim..?

O oficial sorriu.

– Se você deixar... Vou continuar ao seu lado.. para sempre... – murmurou ao ouvido da amada, sorrindo mais ainda ao vê-la se arrepiando e sentindo seu coração disparar – Você deixa..?

- Sim.. Eu deixo..!

Ao final da resposta, a garota de olhos chocolates entrou na sala. Parecia travessa.

– Inuyasha! Não é bom para a recuperação da k-chan que ela fique deitada assim... – disse sango se sentando ao sofá oposto ao casal.

- Feh! A única coisa que você sabe fazer é estragar a paz alheia? – perguntou irônico.

– Não exagera, inu-kun... – disse saindo do colo do agente e se sentando normalmente. – Sango-chan só quer meu bem...

– E acabar com a minha felicidade... – concluiu.

– Hum.. Bom gente! Só vim avisar que o Kouga tá vindo para cá! - abriu seu maior sorriso para o hanyou, que esbugalhou os olhos.

– QUEM PERMITIU! - gritou irritadiço.

– O totousai convidou ele para tomar um chá! E adivinhe? – perguntou sarcástica – Ele aceitou!

- Kouga..? É o youkai que conheci na piscina..? E que o inuyasha quase matou? – disse kagome irônica.

– Esse maldito mesmo! E kagome, se você der mole para ele, eu mato ele e nunca mais falo com você! – murmurou o meio youkai ameaçador.

- Que escândalo inuyasha! Eu só quero ser amiguinha do kouga-kun... – sussurrou se levantando e fazendo bico, provocando a ira do outro.

- KAGOME! Se você fizer isso, o naraku vai ser o menor de seus problemas! Eu... Eu.. vou.. Grrrr! – gritou estourando veias em sua testa.

- Ei... – disse docemente indo até o hanyou – Não se preocupe... Não tenho interesse algum no lobinho... – terminou, sendo abraçada novamente pelo agente.

Ouve-se batidas à porta de entrada do apartamento. Sango se levanta sorridente e vai até lá, a abrindo. Inuyasha gruda mais na universitária. Totousai aparece.

- Olá sango! – diz kouga adentrando – Querida kagome! Que saudades de você!

- Idem... – sussurrou a universitária, sentindo ser espremida pelos másculos braços do jovem de olhos dourados ciumentos.

– O que quer fedido? – perguntou inuyasha.

– Vim visitar a protegida! Aquele dia você estava estressado e nem pude cumprimentá-la direito! – disse sarcástico se aproximando do casal – Mas pelo jeito você também não vai deixa-la em paz, não é?

- Pelo contrário... – disse irônico, se sentando no sofá e fazendo kagome sentar em seu colo – Fique à vontade... Que eu também vou ficar! – conclui sorrindo maroto para a garota.

O oficial a encarava com carinho e desejo, puxado para exibicionismo. A púbere percebeu as intenções e piscou como que se autoriza-se. Ele escorregou os dedos firmes para a nuca dela a trouxe pra si, unindo seus lábios. Por instantes eram apenas eles naquela sala, naquele mundo. Um beijo para matar a saudade daquele toque. Suas línguas se possuíam com doçura, ambas se devorando. O hanyou, mesmo tomando cuidado com o ombro machucado da garota, aproveitava o máximo junto dela.

Mirok e Sango, já acostumados com os 'pegas' do casal, apenas fixaram em suas faces expressões de 'como ele gosta de se aparecer!' ou de 'isso deve estar bom...". Totousai, um pouco menos discreto, secava com os olhos o beijo alheio. Kouga, como era esperado por inuyasha, fervia de raiva e inveja, enquanto mordia os lábios de pura vontade e ciúmes.

Kagome, já sem fôlego, separou-se do oficial e, delicadamente, limpou a boca com as costas das mãos. O agente, com olhar vitorioso, lambeu os próprios lábios, com total satisfação.

- Você é a melhor, k-chan... – sussurrou o meio youkai ofegante ao ouvido da protegida

- Obrigada.. – disse saindo do colo do oficial e voltando a seu antigo lugar ao lado deste, no sofá.

– ACABOU COM SEU SHOW DE EXIBICIONISMO, VIRA-LATA? – gritou kouga raivoso, empurrando o sofá.

Assustadas, kagome e sango foram para o canto da sala. Inuyasha sorriu pelo canto da boca e permaneceu imóvel. Mirok se pôs entre os dois agentes.

– Não briguem, por favor! Vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas e...

– E aí lobinho? Não gostou? Que pena... Eu curti tanto... – disse o hanyou o mais irônico que pode com a máxima expressão facial, segurando o riso.

- Maldito! – gritou o youkai lobo pulando no pescoço do meio youkai.

Por o hanyou estar ainda sentado no sofá, o impulso de kouga fez o sofá cair para trás, com o mesmo numa tentativa de 'enforcar' o oficial. Kouga jogado sobre inuyasha, numa posição desagradável.

– Sinto muito, pulgento... Mas a única que deixo ficar em cima de mim, é a kagome... – disse o hanyou se livrando do outro com um chute.

A universitária, do outro lado, corou mais com o comentário e fez uma careta indignada para o agente, que sorria, se levantando. Totousai não estava mais na sala. A briga não o interessava.

– A k-chan ainda não é sua!– murmurou o formoso youkai dos cabelos castanhos indo sobre o adversário, de punhos fechados.

Inuyasha desviou o rosto por poucos centímetros e conseguiu dar uma rasteira no lobo. Ele, por sua vez, na queda, puxou o meio youkai pelos cabelos.

- Isso é o que você acha! – respondeu soltando sua madeixas com uma cotovelada na barriga do outro.- Vê se aprende de uma vez: A KAGOME É MINHA!

- Mentira!- retrucou kouga, já de pé novamente – EU VOU FAZER KAGOME SER MINHA!

- Observação, gente... Eu não sou de ninguém! – interferiu a própria jovem perplexa.

– VOCÊ É MINHA! – gritaram ambos os oficiais juntos.

Totousai aparece sério na sala, vindo de uma das portas do corredor.

– Silêncio. Bankotsu está no laptop e quer falar com você inuyasha. – disse autoritário o velho.

– feh...Ok... – murmurou o hanyou saindo de perto do youkai lobo e pegando kagome pela mão – Vem comigo..

O casal, frente aos outros presentes, simplesmente passaram pela porta e sumiram de vista. Totousai suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

– Brincadeirinha... Não tem bankotsu nenhum! – sorriu levantando as mãos e fazendo os colegas o encararem assustados – Oras.. Pelo menos eu parei com a briga!

Na sala de vídeo e comunicação, ao entrar, inuyasha encontrou um bilhete com letra do velho.

– 'Pegadinha!'.. droga, odeio quando o totousai faz isso! – reclamou o meio youkai jogando o papel no lixo e se sentando numa das cadeiras. – Eu estava quase acabando com o pulguento!

– Eu sei que te ajudei a provocar o kouga, mas isso não está certo, inuyasha! Sem contar que ele pode contar para o bankotsu de verdade! – suspirou a garota.

– Ele não irá fazer isso. Primeiro porque não tem contato com o chefe e segundo, porque se ele fizer isso eu ameaço contar para o bankotsu que o lobo tem filhos com mulheres pelo mundo... E ele não ia querer...

– Ele tem mesmo? – perguntou chocada.

– Sim. Com duas youkais diferentes. – disse sério, relaxando na cadeira.

- Então tá... – suspirou, resgatando uma memória – Ei inuyasha! Que negócio era aquele de eu ser sua? – perguntou marota.

O agente gelou e começou a suar frio, corado.

– Bom, é que...

– Sim...? – chegou mais perto do hanyou.

– Ahh kagome... Você sabe! – resmungou virando o rosto mais rubro.

– Não sei não! Pare de agir como adolescente mimado! Diga... – disse a jovem sorrindo internamente, com o coração disparo. Enfim o pegara de jeito.

– Ah k-chan... Você sabe que é uma mulher linda, gostosa, perfeita... é normal todos te desejarem! – disse o meio youkai banalmente corado.

As palavras do agente caíram como uma bomba para a universitária. Ela, abaixou a cabeça, irônica.

– Então sou apenas mais um corpo bonito e utilizável? – perguntou cínica, se levantando e indo na direção da porta .

– A não.. – suspirou o oficial, vendo o que falara – Não é isso kagome! Você é muito mais que um corpo! Você entendeu errado! Eu quis dizer que... – dizia desesperado, a seguindo pelo corredor.

– CHEGA, SENHOR TASHIO! – gritou nervosa, aflorando suas primeiras lágrimas – Não se preocupe! Eu entendo! Você é homem, é? – cuspia palavras.

– Não! Eu só sou mais um idiota que cometeu o erro estúpido de dizer o que não devia e o que não é verdade! – disse angustiado, a pegando pelo braço – Me perdoa, kagome.

– ME SOLTA! Eu sempre fui só isso! Nunca vou ser mais do que isso para você! Eu sei! – disse chamando a atenção dos outros oficiais, que já se encontravam nas proximidades do casal.

– Isso é mentira, kagome! Você sempre foi especial para mim! - disse inuyasha a puxando pela mão até o seu quarto e trancando a porta - Nunca iria gostar de você apenas pelo seu corpo! Me entenda! – conclui a encostando na parede.

– Não... – sussurrou com a face cheia de lágrimas escorrendo.

– Kagome, olhe para mim! – disse a pegando pelo rosto e a fazendo o encarar – Me perdoa por ter dito aquilo... Não era a intenção! Eu estava com vergonha e agitado, não sabia o que dizer! Me perdoa... Eu gosto de você pelo todo... principalmente por essa sua personalidade tão única, pequena... – sussurrou.

– Inuyasha... – murmurou entregue ao choro, o abraçando. – Eu... sempre fui mais um corpo para todo mundo... Ninguém nunca viu o que eu era de verdade... – confessou.

– Eu vejo, k-chan... E é por isso... – sorriu a encarando novamente – E é por isso que eu te amo tanto, kagome. – disse sério.

Por alguns instantes o mundo parou. A universitária arregalou o olhos e teve o coração disparado.

– Eu pareço mesmo um adolescente, eu concordo... – continuou o hanyou – Sempre que te vejo sento um frio na barriga... Quando falo com você, minha garganta seca...

Kagome permaneceu estatica, tentando procurar algum traço de mentira nos olhos dourados do meio youkai. Em vão. Eles só lhe passavam segurando e certeza.

– Eu te amo, pequena... – repetiu inuyahsa.

**Continua...**

**----------------------------------FIM DO CAPÍTULO ------------------------------------**

Oi povuxco lindo...

Desculpem-me a demoraa!

Mass, finalmente chegou o novo cap.. Ficou pequeno.. Prometo um maior da próxima vez!

Espero que gostem! D

Propaganda: Leiammm minha nova fic com R-chan: I only trust you!  
Huhuhuh!

**Respostas reviews (pessoinhas que não tem conta no ff)**

**Camila: Oie! Não se preocupe não! Não vou parar de escrever nunkinha! Mto obrigada pelos elogioss... Espero sua opnião sobre o que aconteceu com o inu... Mtos bjinhos!**

Deza: Oii! Muito obrigada pelo elogios! E que bom que vc se apaixonou pelo inuzinho! Alias.. Não tem como não se apaixonar! Huhuh.. Espero não Ter te deixado na curiosidade! Espero sua opnião sobre esse novo cap! Bjo!

**Cassy-chan**: Olá!Nossa.. Obrigaduzz pelos elogios! Acho que não demorei muito.. Pretendo ser mais rápida no próximo! Espero tbm que você continue acompanhando a fic... bjoo!

**R-chan**: ah ehhh... a propaganda da ficc! Jah fizz tah! Tah ali em cima! Acredita q eu tinha esquecido o nome da nossa fic? Alias... ne sei se pus certo! Noss... to mau ein! FOFA! Vc tbm eh mto especial pra mim mana! Ahh.. vc gostou do cap? Tp.. eu faço pequenos hentais leves no decorrer da fic.. pra ficar mais interessante. Mas o grande hentai eh no proximo cap jah! Huhuhuh! Vai gostar einnn maninha safada! AHH! Olha... o que o bankotsu fez..? Ahh.. ele naum fez nadaa! Lê só a fic e vc vai ver.. o bank eh bonzinho mana...nunk ia separar o casalzinho mais lindo! Chegaa de flar! Bjinhos mana!

**Pandora kawashi**: Oiee! Oh Qui honra! Eu tenho uma fã! Viva! EhuehUE! Ah.. eu não separei do inu da kagome não! Espero que tenha gostado! Até mais.. kissus!

**Mari**: Olá! Espero naum ter demorado para postar.. Mtoo obrigada pelos elogioss! E, afinal de contas.. o bankotsu nem fez nadaa! EhueHU! Bjo!


	7. Depois da confissão

**-------------------------Capítulo Anterior-------------------------------------------------- **

– Inuyasha... – murmurou entregue ao choro, o abraçando. – Eu... sempre fui mais um corpo para todo mundo... Ninguém nunca viu o que eu era de verdade... – confessou.

– Eu vejo, k-chan... E é por isso... – sorriu a encarando novamente – E é por isso que eu te amo tanto, kagome. – disse sério.

Por alguns instantes o mundo parou. A universitária arregalou o olhos e teve o coração disparado.

– Eu pareço mesmo um adolescente, eu concordo... – continuou o hanyou – Sempre que te vejo sento um frio na barriga... Quando falo com você, minha garganta seca...

Kagome permaneceu estatica, tentando procurar algum traço de mentira nos olhos dourados do meio youkai. Em vão. Eles só lhe passavam segurando e certeza.

**-------------------------Fim Capítulo Anterior----------------------------------------------- **

– Eu te amo, pequena... – repetiu inuyasha.

"Por que estou com tanto medo do que ela vai dizer? Por que não consigo respirar normalmente? Meu peito vai explodir.. Ah não... Kagome, eu te amo porra!" – disparava o hanyou em pensamentos.

Silêncio. A jovem tentava controlar seu coração que insistia em tentar sair pela garganta. Afinal, estava abraçada ao homem que ela mais ama, e ele acabou de dizer que também a ama. Pela janela podia ver a Lua já exposta no céu; no momento, única testemunha daquela declaração.

– Inu.. eu...– dizia com a boca trêmula, sem conseguir encontrar palavras certas.

– Eu não quero que você diga nada... – sussurrou encostando o dedo indicador levemente nos lábios da garota, a encarando com doçura.

Kagome estava cada vez mais admirada com as palavras e ações do agente. Ele desceu as mãos até o pescoço da amada e, suavemente, foi aproximando suas faces, até seus lábios ficarem a milímetros de distancia. Seus olhos se admiravam com luxúria. Inuyasha brincava com sua respiração, contornando os traços do rosto dela. Aquela mínima distancia já estava ficando insuportável para ambos.

- Posso te beijar..? – murmurou o hanyou, falando quase dentro da boca da protegida.

**"Qual é o teu segredo?  
Do que você tem medo?  
Não sou nenhum brinquedo que pode se quebrar."  
(Me odeie – Charlie Brown Jr.)**

Ela, não conseguiu esperar para conseguir dar um resposta. Juntou seus lábios e deu início a mais um beijo. A diferença, dessa vez, é que os sentimentos dele já eram totalmente declarados. Um beijo de amor, para alguem que se ama. Lentamente, a calorosa língua do agente adentrou na boca da morena, aproveitando cada sensação que aquele frio na espinha lhe causava. Poderia dizer que aquilo eqüivaleria a um orgasmo.

"Inuyasha... Por que você é tão perfeito..? Isso não é justo comigo.." - kagome raciocinava enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e correspondendo com mais vontade o ósculo.

"Eu sei que não é certo, kagome... Não devíamos, mas.. Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo! Você não devia ter me feito apaixonar por você..." – sentindo a língua da amada corresponder-lhe, soltou um pequeno gemido de satisfação, e passou a acariciar-lhe as costas.

"Inu-kun... O que vamos fazer? Eu te amo.. Você disse que me ama... Eu sou perseguida por uma gangue internacional.. E você é um oficial do FBI... O que faremos?" – o beijo, mesmo sendo lento, a fez perder muito rápido o fôlego devido a intensidade. Separou seu lábios levemente.

"Esse calor no peito toma conta de mim sempre que te tenho perto, k-chan.. Esse calor insuportável, mas tão viciante e intenso... Já não consigo viver sem senti-lo.. Talvez, se você fosse menos perfeita! Seria melhor que você fosse feia.. Pelo menos eu conseguiria ficar normal do seu lado! Mas não... você é a mulher mais incrível e mais bela que já imaginei conhecer... Não consigo te olhar sem no mínimo sentir alguma excitação.." – resmungou algo ao vê-la distanciar um pouco a boca, a tomando de volta, insaciavel.

Inuyasha, carinhosamente levou os braços até seu próprio pescoço, resgatando de lá as macias mãos da universitária. As juntou próxima ao seu másculo peito, as pressionando contra si, enquanto, ternamente, alisava a pele doce e quente da amada. Lentamente foram parando o beijo.

– Ka.. gome... – sussurrou dando um leve selo no lábio superior da jovem.

– Nunca pensei que você um dia fosse dizer que 'me amava'... – murmurou corada, o encarando.

– E eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse amar alguém... – suspira com a expressão perdida. – Você quer esquecer que eu te disse aquilo?

– Não... – respondeu ela com a voz trêmula.

– Então..? – perguntou doce, ao mesmo tempo sofrido.

– Me abraça... ?– pediu se largando nos másculos braços do oficial.

Ele a tomou num forte e terno abraço. Seus corpos se encontravam totalmente colados, com um único calor. Kagome permanecia muito confusa com toda aquela revelação. Sim, ela também o amava, só não esperava ouvir dele essas palavras tão logo, nem numa situação como a que ela vivia agora. Lágrimas brotaram de seus orbes azuis, deslizando quentes sobre sua face. O cheiro desses gotejos salgados chegaram rapidamente ao olfato do meio youkai.

– Por que... está chorando? – indagou preocupado, aliviando o abraço.

– Me desculpa inu... Mas... Eu ainda não consigo dizer o que eu sinto por você.. – foi dizendo, abafando o choro, afundando o rosto na veste do hanyou - Eu... tenho medo... e..

– Não se preocupe... – murmurou terno, a acolhendo mais – Eu espero a eternidade que for para ter sua resposta..

– O-obrigado...

– Só não se afaste de mim.. Logo agora que sabe o meu porquê de precisar tanto da sua presença...

- Eu não vou me afastar, inu-kun... – respondeu doce. – Eu também preciso de você...

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o abraço um do outro. O oficial passou a alisar os longos cabelos de kagome, que se arrepiou levemente.

– Estou com sono... – sussurou a protegida logo depois.

– Já está mesmo tarde... Tem fome? – perguntou a soltando um pouco de seus braços, a encarando.

– Nenhuma...

– Vou preparar um chocolate quente e trago aqui com os seus remédios.. tá? – perguntou o meio youkai, acariciando a face da jovem.

– Eu não mereço.. Não precisa... – respondeu embaraçada.

– Mas eu quero cuidar de você. E isso não é negociável. – disse sorrindo, enquanto se afastava lentamente.

O hanyou saiu do quarto da bela, indo direto para a cozinha. No corredor, ouviu sussurros conhecidos vindos da sala de comunicação. Ao se tocar do que podia estar acontecendo, correu para lá e abriu a porta desesperado. O que mais temia aconteceu. Seu momento mais íntimo havia sido gravado por câmeras e fones. Mirok e Sango choravam de emoção em frente da tela do computador que mostrava o quarto de kagome. Ao ver o meio youkai se adentrar, todos levaram um enorme susto.

– MALDITOS! VOCÊS NÃO TINHAM ESSE DIREITO! – gritou o oficial, pegando mirok pela camisa e o jogando no chão.

– Calma senhor inuyasha! – disse totousai se encolhendo atrás da porta do armário – Foi sem querer! Eu juro!

- Acalme-se chefe... – murmurava sango, indo ao encontro do namorado ao chão – Que mau tem nisso! Foi tão bonito e..

– VOCÊS! – interrompeu inuyasha, se afastando dos amigos – VOCÊS AINDA VÃO PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO! – terminou saindo da sala, tomando novamente o rumo para a cozinha.

No quarto feminino próximo, uma universitários de olhos claros se encontrava sentada em sua cama, abobalhada. Tinha a expressão radiante.

"Inu.. VOCÊ ME AMA! Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo! Ai como sou burra! Por que será que não consegui dizer o que eu também sinto! Ai... eu também te amo inu..." - Aiaiii! – disse abraçando o travesseiro.

Na sala de comunicação, mirok se encontrava revoltado, discutindo com o velho totousai e sendo acalmado por sango.

– Sempre sou eu! Ele sempre bate só em mim! Por que não em você? Nem em você! – resmungou chutando a parede.

– Por que eu sou mulher! Não se bate em mulher oras!

- Mentira! O inuyasha não tem isso não! Se ele quer, ele bate em mulher sim! – corrigiu mirok – E você ! Por que ele não bate em você?

- Por que eu sou velho oras! Posso morrer!

- Eu também posso morrer! – bufou.

– Não fica assim não, mi-kun! Você é o escolhido do inuyasha... – sorriu sango

- Eu sei que ele me adora! Mas quem que podia ser mais carinhoso, né..?

- Carinhoso ele só é com a k-chan! Esqueça... – explicou totousai.

– Daqui a pouco vou começar a ficar com ciúmes dela! – riu mirok.

– Eu já tenho... – suspirou a namorada.

– QUE!

- Convenhamos.. O inuyasha é muito, mas muito bonito... E ele é tão fofo com a kagome! Duvido que alguma mulher nunca quis ser a k-chan pelo menos uma vez...

Já menos nervoso, o hanyou acabou de fazer o chocolate quente e separou os medicamentos da universitária. Sorriu novamente ao imaginar que um dia ela poderia dizer que também o amava. Não precisava ser com toda a intensidade que ele a desejava, já que isso também não era possível. A amava tanto que chegava a doer. Se dirigiu para o quarto dela.

Diferente de quando saiu, ela não estava mais chocada. Havia trocado de roupa. Kagome agora vestida um mini shorts preto e uma regata branca, ambas peças que deixavam claro todas suas curvas muito bem moldadas. Seus longos cabelos negros agora estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo de frouxo. Inuyasha sentiu-se excitar só de vê-la daquele jeito. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar e se adentrou no lugar. Fechou a porta e levou até ela a bandeja com os medicamentos.

– Aqui está... – disse sorrindo, lhe entregando o coquetel de remédios.

– São muitos... – resmungou.

– Você vai tomá-los por pouco tempo... A cirurgia que fez foi de altíssima tecnologia! Não estranho se não sentir mais dor alguma..

A garota sorriu e tomou tudo que lhe foi dado. Bebeu rapidamente o chocolate quente, que se encontrava morno, delicioso.

– Você que fez..? – perguntou colocando a caneca na bandeja.

– Sim.. Está ruim?

- Não! Está ótimo... – sorriu.

– Fico lisonjeado.. – brincou pegando a bandeja – Já volto! – concluiu saindo do quarto.

O oficial levou a louça rapidamente para cozinha, a deixando de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. Deixou seu tênis e meias no próprio quarto, e sem mais demoras, rumou para onde estava sua protegida. Novamente adentrou o lugar e fechou a porta. Ela se encontrava perto da enorme cama de casal, arrumando os cobertores e os travesseiros.

– Não se esforce kagome... – disse terno pegando os pesados cobertores de suas pequenas mãos – Seu braço ainda não está 100...

– Não estou debilitada, inuyasha... – sussurrou o vendo terminar de arrumar tudo – E não gosto de ver você trabalhando tanto no meu lugar...

– Pare de ser tola. – disse o oficial parando cara a cara com a universitária – Eu não faria nada que eu não quisesse.. Faço isso porque quero. E ponto final. – resumiu sério, chegando a assustar a jovem.

– Hum.. Como quiser. – disse kagome se deitando na cama e se cobrindo até o pescoço, um pouco nervosa.

– Sempre é como eu quero... – suspirou convencido.

Sem que a garota previsse, o hanyou retirou a camisa preta que trajava, deixando a mostra seus músculos e abdômen muito bem esculpidos e desejáveis. A universitária não conseguiu evitar e se viu secando o másculo corpo do agente.

– Não se preocupe.. É que eu só consigo dormir sem a camisa... Normalmente eu durmo sem mais coisas, mas acho que você não ia gostar... – disse o meio youkai sorrindo marotamente e se deitando ao lado da jovem surpresa.

– Você vai dormir aqui? – perguntou incrédula.

– Dormi aqui todos os dias que você estava desacordada... É bom dormir sentindo seu cheiro.. – disse corado, se ajeitando.

Ela sorriu rubra. O agente se aproximou mais dela, pegando sua mão. Kagome deitou no peito desnudo do hanyou, o abraçando pela cintura máscula. Ele se arrepiou bruscamente ao sentir a pele dela em contato com a sua, sentindo um frio invadir suas partes intimas.

– Era diferente nos dias anteriores.. Mas confesso que é muito melhor com você acordada... – sussurrou rouco, acariciando a pequena mão da universitária.

– Acho que sei o que você está pensando... – murmurou doce.

– Se você soubesse o que penso agora, você estaria muito assustada.. – disse inuyasha colando a mão nas costas da jovem, a massageando com fervor, e enlaçando sua perna na dela. – Melhor não saber...

– Inu-kun... – sussurrou corando – Me conta...

– Não quero você tendo más idéias de mim.. – sorriu maroto lhe beijando o pescoço – Mas minhas intenções não são as melhores, te garanto...

**"Quando essa febre irá passar?  
Eu acho que já aguentei mais do que  
Qualquer homem pode aguentar  
Sou como um filhote doente de amor  
Te perseguindo por ai."  
(Why Don't You and I? - Nickelback)**

– Sei... – sussurrou respirando fundo, se arrepiando intensamente.

Com toda a inocência possível, levou as mãos até a nuca do meio youkai, o acariciando com as pontas dos dedos. Ele, instantaneamente, soltou um gemido alto, se colocando mais sobre o corpo feminino; e a fazendo sentir seu membro já enrijecido, sem espaço nenhum dentro da calça.

– Não me provoque.. Você não sabe com o que está brincando... – murmurou inuyasha totalmente ofegante.

– Não tenho medo de você, Sir Tashio... – sussurrou sorrindo.

– Ai kagome.. – geme baixo novamente – Você não tem idéia do que apenas suas palavras fazem comigo...

– Inu... – sorriu a jovem provocantemente – Me desculpa... – murmurou lhe depositando um beijo na bochecha.

Ainda risonha, a universitária se aconchegou mais no peito no hanyou, o abraçando ternamente pela máscula cintura. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar sua excitação.

– Você é cruel, pequena...

**"Eu fui aos céus com você  
E ao inferno também.  
Pude ir às nuvens,  
Quase caímos no chão"**

Com um riso debochado, kagome o encarou com cínica.

– Não tenho culpa se você é 'apressadinho'...

– Kagome... – murmurou ameaçador, logo depois, também sorrindo – Não é minha culpa... – a aconchegou em seus braços docemente.

– Boa noite, inu... – sussurrou meiga.

– Durma com os anjinhos...

Em poucos instantes, a sonolenta universitária caiu no sono. Inuyasha a acomodou melhor em se peito e a cobriu mais, estava frio. Ficou horas e horas apenas admirando os traços faciais daquela que ele amava. "Tão.. perfeita..". Só bem tarde conseguiu dormir.

O amanhecer se apresentou quieto e lentamente. Quase imperceptíveis para os residentes do apartamento do FBI, que permanecia totalmente fechado para o exterior.

– Mirok..? – chamou sango de um lado da cama, cobrindo seu corpo nu com o lençol branco.

– Sim..? – respondeu sonolento.

– Você acha que o inuyasha dormiu 'mesmo' com a kagome?

- Não só acho como eu tenho certeza... Primeiro eles brigaram, depois o quarto ficou quieto... – disse lhe dando um ósculo – Por que perguntou?

- Por nada... – suspirou a oficial de olhos chocolate.

Num quarto próximo, um hanyou acorda, abrindo lentamente os orbes dourados. Sentiu um pequeno peso sobre um braço, logo procurando a causa. Encontrou-se quase que totalmente deitado sobre uma pequena jovem, com as pernas enlaçadas e um braço nas costas femininas. Sorriu ao vê-la no mesmo lugar onde estava antes dele dormir. Acariciou de leve a face rosada da garota, lhe dando um beijo suave nos lábios. "Linda... Parece um anjo.. MEU anjo..". Inalou profundamente o delicioso cheiro que aquela pele macia exalava, entrando em êxtase. "Como é bom acordar com ela aqui, comigo.. e só MINHA... Não preciso de mais nada...". Pesaroso, saiu de cima da protegida, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Parou na porta, ainda a observando, hipnotizado.

Saindo do transe, inuyasha rumou para seu próprio quarto. Tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu uma bermuda preta e uma blusa de manga cumprida também preta, colada nos músculos. Se aprontou rapidamente e foi para a cozinha. Ao chegar, encontrou mirok fazendo o café da manhã.

– Bom dia! – disse o moreno de olhos claros sem camisa, terminando de preparar o chá.

– Olá. – murmurou o hanyou sorridente, pegando uma bandeja e um grande prato.

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou mirok espantando com a simpatia do meio youkai.

- Você não imagina o quanto... – respondeu separando algumas frutas e torradas.

Sob os olhares maliciosos do outro oficial, inuyasha terminou de preparar uma bela bandeja de café da manhã. Mais do rapidamente, foi até o quarto da protegida. Abriu a porta devagar e a trancou por dentro. Deixou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo. Encontrou a jovem ainda dormindo. Já havia se descoberto um pouco durante o sono, mostrando seu corpo até a cintura, só com a apertada blusinha branca e o pequeno shorts preto. Mordendo a boca, o hanyou se aproximou dela. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Os longos cabelos lisos e negros desalinhados, contornando sua face adormecida tranqüila, como que se tivesse tendo um ótimo sonho.

– Kagome... – chamou levemente ao ouvido da universitária. – Ka...

Abrindo os olhos azuis e se acostumando com a claridade, a garota despertou. Bocejou graciosamente, voltando o olhar para o meio youkai ao seu lado.

– Inu..? – murmurou doce.

– Bom dia, k-chan... – disse sorrindo.

– Bom dia... – sussurrou tampando o rosto com as mãos – Ai que vergonha... Eu sou horrível dormindo! Pior ainda quando acordo...

– Boba. – disse o hanyou doce, retirando suavemente as mãos da face da universitária e as aprisionando em suas próprias. Enquanto as acariciava, encarou kagome, sério. – Você é a pessoa mais perfeita. Acordada, acordando ou dormindo. Acredite em mim.

Encantada pelos olhos dourados profundos do meio youkai, a encarando com tanta seriedade e doçura ao mesmo tempo, kagome sorriu.

"**Não sei como viver sem seu amor, **

**Eu nasci pra te fazer feliz! **

**Porque você é o único no meu coração, **

**Eu nasci pra te fazer feliz! **

**Sempre, pra sempre, eu e você, **

**É assim que nossa vida tem que ser **

**Não quero saber como viver sem seu amor **

**Eu nasci pra te fazer feliz!"  
(Born to Make You Happy – Britney Spears)**

- Hey... – chamou inuyasha, agora sorrindo – Vamos tomar café-da-manhã? – perguntou divertido, apontando com a cabeça para a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo.

– Claro! – sorriu mais – Só vou lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes... – disse se levantando da cama – Já volto!

Rumou para o banheiro, fechando a porta e deixando para trás um hanyou apaixonado. Em poucos minutos retornou com as sedosas madeixas presas em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Viu o meio youkai deitado de bruços, com a face enterrada no travesseiro, inalando profundamente o perfume feminino que ali exalava. Kagome sentou na cama e aproximou-se dele, tocando-lhe no ombro. Ele, assustado, virou-se bruscamente. Ao vê-la, relaxou e sorriu.

– Me assustou, kagome.. – disse divertido, também sentando-se.

– Você que me assustou! Achei que tinha morrido asfixiado no travesseiro! Nem se mexia... – rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha, o encarando– Vamos comer? 

- Você que manda, madame! – sorriu.

Colocaram a bandeja sobre a cama e tomaram o café-da-manhã em menos de meia hora. Não houve silêncio momento algum. Os dois passaram o tempo todo conversando sobre o FBI e as missões, ou rindo de alguma gracinha que o hanyou fazia com a comida. Assim foi até acabarem de comer. Juntos, levantaram e foram até a cozinha. 

– Inu... Isso me deu vontade de ir lá embaixo.. Na piscina.. – disse kagome terminando de sair de um ataque de riso da história de uma missão de meio youkai em que ele teve que usar uma peruca loura para conseguir informações de um gay alemão dono da maior loja de bóias com formato de golfinhos rosa da Europa.

– É perigoso entrar na água depois de uma refeição, mocinha... – alertou colocando a bandeja sobre a pia.

– Ah... Por favor! – disse dengosa – Até eu lavar a louça, trocar de roupa, convencer a sango para ir, já dá um bom tempinho... E eu espero um pouco para entrar!

- Hum.. – murmurou a encarando pelo canto dos olhos – Ok... Você venceu! Mas só vai entrar na água quando EU deixar, entendido?

- Obrigada! – gritou a universitária pulando sobre o hanyou e o abraçando pelo pescoço, seguido de um leve selinho nos lábios.

A abraçando pelas costas, inuyasha sorriu maroto. Se encaravam com carinho. Ambos se aproximaram mais e acabaram por colar suas bocas num beijo sedutor e descompassado. Suas línguas se perseguiam com ardor, enquanto sorriam. O oficial andou para frente, levando a universitária até a parede, ali a encostando. Enquanto contornava os lábios dela com a língua, suas mãos agora alisavam o cabelo feminino.

– Que pouca vergonha é essa aqui na cozinha! – gritou mirok, com a voz totalmente maliciosa.

– Ai mirok.. – suspirou a namorada, lhe dando um tapa no braço.

Os outros dois continuaram o beijo por mais alguns instantes, interrompendo lentamente. Ao separarem suas bocas, o meio youkai abraçou kagome e se virou para os amigos na porta, que ainda os observava.

– Que foi? Achou bonito? – perguntou inuyasha seco.

– Eu achei... – respondeu sango, com um riso abafado.

– Vou começar a cobrar...- resmungou o hanyou.

– Ei sango! – chamou kagome, recobrando os sentidos – Quero ir para a piscina.. E o chefe inuyasha já deixou! Vamos..? – pediu zombeteira.

– Sim! Troco de roupa rapidinho! – disse indo para seu aposento.

– Se precisar da gente, vamos estar lá embaixo.. com os fones – disse para o agente, se afastando e logo sendo impedida por um forte braço .

– Eu vou com você... – disse terno.

– Então.. tá! – sorriu.

Cada um foi para seu aposento e em poucos minutos se reuniram na sala, tocos com seus roupões. Mirok e Totousai decidiram ficar no apartamento, caso bankotsu os procurassem. Os outros foram até o elevador e logo chegaram ao subsolo. Lá, o vapor quente esquentava todo o ambiente, deixando-o bem aconchegante. Inuyasha, graças aos seus ciúmes excessivos, continuou andando abraçado à universitária. Mal sabia que uma certa mulher de longos cabelos castanhos os observava atentamente. 

Foram até uma mesa e lá tiraram seus roupões. Sango vestia o mesmo maio da vez passada, preto com frente única. Inuyasha trajava uma sunga também preta, e seus longos cabelos prateados estavam jogados em seu másculo peitoral. Kagome vestia o maio que o próprio inuyasha escolhera. Era verde escuro, com um enorme decote em 'V' e recortado nas laterais, mostrando quase toda a cintura da jovem.

– Usar um decote desse é para quem pode e não para quem quer, né querida? – disse sango fazendo a amiga dar uma voltinha.

– Eu concordo.. – sussurrou o agente abobalhado, secando com o olhar TODAS as formas bem definidas da protegida, se imaginando beijando toda a extensão daquele corpo, sentindo o gosto daquela pele. Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. "Ai.. Ela quer me matar.."

- Vou pegar algo para bebermos...Já volto! – disse kagome tentando se afastar, mas sendo novamente impedida pelo hanyou.

– Não vou deixar você andar por ai 'assim' e sozinha... – disse a puxando para si e novamente a abraçando – Vamos? – disse pondo o braço na cintura dela e a trazendo mais para si.

– Nossa.. Que coruja... – sussurrou sango.

Ao chegarem no bar e inuyasha fez o pedido. 

– Você falou que ia controlar os seus ciúmes, lembra? – disse kagome marota.

– Mas... Ah! Tem um monte de gente safada aqui, k-chan! Estou te protegendo! – disse a abraçando novamente.

– Sei sei... – murmurou sorrindo.

– Você vai ficar brava por eu estar tentando te defender, vai? – disse doce dando um beijo na testa da jovem.

– Só um pouquinho... – sussurrou fazendo uma expressão séria.

– Não fica não... – disse terno lhe dando um suave beijo nos lábios – Eu só... – beijou mais uma vez os lábios – Quero que... – desceu e beijou a bochecha – Todos vejam... – passou para o pescoço da protegida – Que você é minha... – concluiu mordiscando e distribuindo ósculos no pescoço.

– Inu... – murmurou arrepiada, a abraçando pela nuca – Já discutimos isso de que 'eu sou sua'...

– Você é minha... – repetiu o hanyou – E eu te amo...

– Olha só! Ganhei minha aposta com o Totousai! – disse uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesmo cor, ao lado do casal, sorrindo.

O meio youkai soltou-se do pescoço de sua amada, lhe dando um ultimo selo nos lábios e virou-se para ver quem ousara os interromper. Ao virar-se, levou um susto.

– Rin! – perguntou incrédulo.

– Olá inuyasha! – respondeu sorridente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oie gentee!

Aii.. to tão felizz! Tantas reviewss... Tantos elogioss! Muitooo obrigada a todoss! Isso é o que faz as autoras não desistirem de suas fics... AMO!  
Aí está o novo cap.. Espero que tenham gostado!

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS ( pessoas sem conta no ff):

Clara-Chan: Oi moça! Muitoo obrigada pelos elogios e por ter acompanhado a fic! Espero que tenha gostado da história até aqui e que eu não tenha te decepcionado com esse capítulo! Sua opinião é muito valiosa! Bjoss!

Deza-chan : Olá! Espero que não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo... Estou agradecida pelos elogios e... eu TBM QUERO UM INU desses pra mim! Huhuhu! Bjosss e até a próxima!

Polly: Oie! Ai.. gostou mesmo do cap! Eu achei ele tão pequenininho.. Mas to feliz em saber que vc gostou! Mto feliz mesmo! Realmente.. o inu e o kouga são umas figuras! Bjinhoss!

Luana: Oii! Obrigada pelo elogioo! Espero não ter demorado com esse capítulo.. Andei o mais rápido que pude, mas infelizmente estava com muito trabalho.. Nas férias postarei com mais frequência! Bjos!

Camila: olá camila! Muito obrigadu pela review! Saber que alguém gosta da fic é mto gratificante! Bjinhos e até a próxima!

Érika: oie! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Não deu tempo de mostrar a reação do kouga, mas felizmente ele não pode contar para ninguém o que viu já que ele tem segredos que o inuyasha conhece... E que tbm pode dedurar! Bjooos e até a próxima!

Pandora kawashi: Oi moça! Nossa, vc não tem noção de como fiquei feliz em saber que vc eh minha fã! Tbm sou sua, viu fofa! Espero que tbm goste desse cap.. foi escrito com mta atenção... Embora sempre apareçam errinhos gramaticais... Bjoss!

R-chan: Oi mana! EhuehUEhe.. Os ultimos serão os primeiross! Nunca se esqueça! E fia.. eu nunca esqueceria o nome da minha fic com vc, tá? Eu só não me recordei ao certo.. Mas acertei, né! EhuehUEh! Ahh... não deu tempo de colocar nesse capítulo o que o kouga irá fazer nem nada... mas acalme-se.. ainda terá muitas coisas para acontecer... E o bankotsu é bonzinho! Nunca faria nada para o inuyasha.. pela segurança de sua própria vida.. Afinal, inuyasha é perigoso viw? E olha só.. o inu é safadão, mas ele está se controlando bem, viu? Virou um bom menino! Kkkkk... E não sei porque, mas eu ADORO fazer ciumes nos outros! Até mesmo no inuyasha! É tão meigo a reação dele, né? VIU VIU VIU? Ele ama ela! Lero lero lero! HEuehUEHueH! Bjooo mana! Até mais!Ti adoro de montão!

É isso gente..

Até mais D!


	8. Visitas?

** ------------------------- CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR --------------------------------------------------------- **

– Você é minha... – repetiu o hanyou – E eu te amo... 

– Olha só! Ganhei minha aposta com o Totousai! – disse uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesmo cor, ao lado do casal, sorrindo.

O meio youkai soltou-se do pescoço de sua amada, lhe dando um ultimo selo nos lábios e virou-se para ver quem ousara os interromper. Ao virar-se, levou um susto.

– Rin! – perguntou incrédulo.

– Olá inuyasha! – respondeu sorridente.

** ------------------ ENCERRAMENTO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR --------------------------------------- **

– O que faz aqui! – disse o hanyou arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Você é sem educação assim sempre? – disse a mulher risonha e se virando para kagome – Olá! Você deve ser higurashi kagome, não é? – completou abraçando a protegida.

– Sou sim.. E você é..? – perguntou doce.

– Sou Tashio Rin! Cunhada do inuyasha!

- Inu... Você não me contou que tinha um irmão... Nem que ele era casado! – disse a universitária surpresa.

– Eu ia te contar quanto tivesse oportunidade... – explicou colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela – Sesshoumaru é meu meio-irmão, e também trabalha no FBI.

– Ah sim... – virou novamente para Rin – Muito prazer em conhecê-la, rin!

- O prazer é todo meu, querida! Sesshoumaru vai adorar conhecê-la também! Quando Totousai nos ligou e falou que o inuyasha havia sido domado, na hora o sesshy ligou para a sede e reservou um apartamento no mesmo prédio que vocês! Sabe como é... O sesshoumaru trabalha apenas fazendo ligações e negociações com outros países e serviços secretos, então conseguimos vir visitá-los rápido... Normalmente no mês de julho, julho, a coisa fica mais agitada, daí não dá para trabalhar! Nem eu consigo escrever tranquila! O jornal e o FBI ficam me procurando a todo momento! É estressante e... – ia dizendo a mulher dos cabelos castanhos, até kagome dar um pulo e a olhar admirada.

– Peraí! Você é a famosa Tashio Rin, uma das principais jornalistas do maior jornal de Tóquio, e com colunas em outros grandes jornais do mundo inteiro?– perguntou kagome, abismada.

– Sou sim! Mas basicamente, meu trabalho não é só escrever artigos... Como parte do FBI, eu também divulgo informações ao público e omito outras coisas sigilosas.. As vezes, ter contatos mundo a fora é interessante para o FBI, entende? Eles fazem alguma besteira, alguém fotografa ou vê, e depois eu jogam nas minhas costas o peso de 'sumir' com aquilo que é melhor a sociedade não saber, como por exemplo alguma testemunha ocular revelada, entre outros.. O bom disso tudo é poder viajar! Ah... Me lembro até hoje de quando fui para Nepal! Você não tem noção de como é divina a sopa de lagostas com gramíneas deles! Uma vez...

– RIN! PARA DE FALAR UM POUCO! – gritou inuyasha tampando suas orelhinhas. – Nossa, sua voz é mais irritante do que eu me lembrava!

- INUYASHA! – disse kagome encarando o meio youkai com raiva – Seu sem educação! Fique quieto você! – voltou-se para a outra jovem – O desculpe pela interrupção...

- Feh! – resmungou o meio youkai, virando-se de costas para as garotas.

– Tuchê!... – disse rin sorridente – Vamos nos sentar!

– Grrr... – rosnou o hanyou

– Vamos! – concordou kagome, puxando o agente emburrado pelo braço, até a mesa.

Ao sentir o toque da amada no braço, o meio youkai desfez o bico e se deixou levar por ela. Estava bravo por ela ter o repreendido, mas não conseguia ficar assim por muito tempo. A amava. Todos se sentaram à mesa, e sango logo foi apresentada à rin pela universitária.

– Kagome...? – chamou-a inuyasha lhe estendendo a mão. – Vem comigo...

– Sim, inu-kun... – respondeu-o indo com o hanyou e fazendo um sinal de 'volto logo' para as outras jovens. – O que foi..?

- Não quero ficar lá... – disse abrindo um sorriso sensual e a puxando, enquanto andava para trás.

– Onde você quer ficar? – sussurrou corada com o jeito provocante de andar do agente. Não conhecia esse lado do meio youkai. Sabia sim que ele era muito lindo, másculo e o sonho de qualquer garota. Mas desconhecia esse poder de provocar como ele estava fazendo agora, apenas com um olhar e um sorriso.

– A sós com você... – sorriu mais ainda, a jogando contra seu peito.

**"Oh não,  
Eu não posso te deixar ir, minha garotinha  
Porque você está sustentando meu mundo  
Então eu preciso de você  
Sua imitação do meu jeito de andar  
E sua maneira perfeita de falar  
São apenas duas das milhões de coisas  
Que eu amo em você  
Então, eu preciso de você"  
(So I need you – 3 Doors Down)**

Kagome sentiu o impacto no corpo perfeito masculino a sua frente, logo sendo abraçada sedutoramente pelo hanyou, que manteve os olhos presos aos dela, como que conectados. Com o rosto baixo, fez suas respirações ficarem próximas. O casal se encontrava próximo à piscina, e muitas pessoas no local os encaravam com inveja; principalmente o público feminino.

– Não podemos fazer isso... Não na frente de tanta gente... Por favor, se controle. – pediu a protegida.

– Eu tento.. Tenho me controlado desde o dia que você colocou os pés nesse edifício. – respondeu vulnerável. "Ai se você soubesse o que sinto sempre que tenho você assim, tão junto do meu corpo.. Como eu te desejo, como eu te quero..."

- A Rin está vendo... – sussurrou.

– Ela já sabe do nosso envolvimento. Duvido que Totousai não tenha contado tudo que podia! – disse aproximando mais suas faces.

– Mas eu.. Eu tenho vergonha da Rin! – assumiu tentando afastar-se, corando.

– Você tem vergonha dela! – riu o hanyou, sensual, mas meio confuso – Por quê!

- Porque ela é esposa do seu irmão, oras! – resmungo empalidecida e nervosa.

– Deixe-me ver se entendi... – sorriu o meio youkai maroto, a apertando mais contra seu corpo – Você está com vergonha da cunhadinha!

- Inuyasha! – deu um grito abafado, totalmente rubra, se soltando do oficial e andando na direção contrária – Pára com isso, ok? Não tem nada a ver...

O hanyou, mais do que depressa, a pegou pelo braço, a virando e novamente chocando seus corpos, um de frente ao outro. Antes que a universitária conseguisse se desvincular-se dele novamente, o agente colou seus lábios, na frente de todos. De início, ela tentou fugir e se soltar, mas o meio youkai era mais forte, a abraçando de um jeito muito difícil de conseguir qualquer separação. Com um pouco de insistência, inuyasha consegui que ela abrisse a boca e lhe desse passagem. Logo, ela se conformou com esse 'destino cruel', e lentamente começou a corresponder às investidas da língua do hanyou, que deu um alto gemido de satisfação. Somente ao ter certeza que ela não fugiria mais, inuyasha a soltou e lhe abraçou levemente pela cintura, rezando para que ela não resolvesse olhar o tamanho da sunga. Ela, deslizou os braços para o pescoço do meio youkai. Separaram suas bocas, sem fôlego.

– Agora todos já viram.. – murmurou ele, sorrindo.

– Culpa sua.. – disse doce.

– Não fique brava...- continuou, levando a mão até a face feminina, acariciando-a.

– Não estou... Você não se preocupa se alguém vai ou não contar para o bankotsu?

- Já tenho um plano feito.. Se ele descobrir, eu roubo você do FBI e nós fugimos para o Chipre, longe de todos... O que acha? – sorriu, a encantando mais.

– Seria interessante... – sussurrou sentindo-o a abraçar mais uma vez.

– Nós podíamos viver na praia de Agia Napa... Morando num apartamento beira-mar.. – disse o hanyou de leve no ouvido da universitária – Podemos entrar no comércio de lá, vendendo cestas... Ou então passarmos os dias deitados na areia limpa.. ouvindo o quebrar das ondas cristalinas.. só nós dois...

- Isso é legal... – murmurou com a voz perdida.

– No inverno.. podemos ir para as montanhas, aonde neva.. Esquiamos durante o dia... E ficamos a noite toda dentro de casa.. Em frente à lareira... Deitados num tapete de pêlo.. bem macio... – foi dizendo doce, enquanto pegou a jovem no colo e foi andando devagar até a mesa onde se encontravam Rin e Sango. Sendo seguido por muitos olhares invejosos e maliciosos.

– Estou gostando da idéia..

– Na primavera... Podemos andar de bicicleta pelos campos.. Sentindo aquele perfume de flores silvestres.. Deitando na grama... O que acha..? – perguntou já sentando na cadeira, suspirando no ouvida da jovem abraçada a ele e deitada em seu colo.

– Não deve ser tão ruim... – disse a protegida, sorrindo.

"**Eu não quero outro rosto bonito**

**Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar**

**Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor**

**Eu quero você e sua alma bonita**

**Você é a única que eu quero perseguir**

**Você é a única que eu quero abraçar**

**Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado**

**Eu quero você e sua linda alma."  
( Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney)**

Inuyasha apenas continuou a encarando com toda doçura, tentando escanear todos os traços daquele rosto que ele tanto amava. Nunca conseguiria a esquecer. Não depois de a ter amado e desejado com todas as forças. Se sentia totalmente completo quando com ela. Se sentia vivo, como nunca. Como era possível amar tanto cada e toda parte daquela mulher?

– Vou mergulhar um pouco inu... – disse kagome dando um beijo na testa do hanyou – Já volto...

O meio youkai lhe deu um olhar de repreensão, mas ela apenas sorriu e saiu do colo do amado, indo até a piscina olímpica, onde encontrou num mergulho de cabeça. Ele apenas a seguiu com os olhos pela água.

– Cuidado com o braço! – gritou inuyasha.

– Que meigo.. Meu cunhadinho está apaixonado! – suspirou Rin, sorrindo para o mesmo.

– Feh...

– Ela parece ser uma boa menina.. É muito bonita, simpática e gosta de você... E pelo jeito é muito bem mais correspondida do que imagina! – continuou a mulher dos cabelos castanhos, também seguindo a universitária com o olhar.

"Ela nem é tão simpática quanto você acha.. É chata, insistente, cínica, perfeccionista, arrogante, sistemática e provocante. Mas eu a acho perfeita. Totalmente perfeita. Complicada e perfeitinha.." – sorriu o hanyou com seu próprio pensamento.

Durante os quarenta e cinco minutos seguintes, para Sango, foram os mais tortuosos. Rin não parou de falar nem um minuto sequer. Na maioria do tempo, falou sobre a falta de emoção do meio youkai, ou elogiando a protegida. Inuyasha não ouviu nenhuma palavra proferida pela cunhada, já que estava com a mente distante, junto de uma bela garota de intensos olhos azuis, no momento submersa.

"Por que será que as vezes me sinto perdida? Está tudo acontecendo muito rápido! Primeiro a denuncia, a viagem, a morte da minha mãe, o incidente do supermercado, o tiro, e agora eu descubro que estou apaixonado pelo agente que me protege, e que ele também me ama! É muita coisa para a minha cabeça.. Mas eu não consigo evitar! Eu gosto tanto do inu.. Me sinto tão bem quando estou com ele... Meu coração bate mais rápido.. Fico sem fôlego... Nunca tinha me sentido assim antes.. Só com ele! Aiaiaiai... Mas será que ele não entende que eu tenho VERGONHA! Sim, e amo ele demais... Mas sou tímida! Não consigo ficar confortável o beijando na frente de um grande público! Sem contar que tenho medo do bankotsu descobrir.. E nos separar! Inu... Sou tão feliz com você..." – se questionava durante esses últimos minutos. Sentindo seu braço formirgar, percebeu que fazia um bom tempo que estava ali. "Chega por agora..." – rumou para a beira.

Ao ver que sua protegida havia parado com o ritual de 'nadar até não agüentar mais', se levantou e foi até a borda da escada da piscina, onde a menina já estava subindo. Como numa situação parecida anterior, o hanyou teve que morder a boca e fechar o punho para poder se controlar ao ver aquele fantástico corpo feminino, molhado, com gotas de água escorrendo pelo busto.

"**Perdendo a concentração**

**Pensando em você e eu entre os lençóis**

**Eu quero ficar íntimo"  
(Babydoll – Black Eyed Peas)**

– Demorei..? – pergunta kagome ofegante no último degrau.

Ao ver aqueles lábios úmidos tão próximos e convidativos, quase que seu autocontrole fora para o ar. Fazia tão pouco tempo, mas segundos eram uma eternidade longe deles.

– Muito! – disse prendendo a respiração e a dando a mão e a ajudando a sair.

Kagome pegou a toalha que tinha deixado ali próxima e enxugou a face, ainda sorrindo.

– Por que você não entra na água, inu?

- Não tenho o costume.. E nem gosto muito também!

- Ahh.. AI! Acho que deixei minha pulseira verde cair na piscina! – disse desesperada, indo mais para a borda da piscina e procurando com os olhos.

– Eu te ajudo a procurar... – murmurou o hanyou a seguindo também para a beira, procurando algo que nem lembrava da existência.

Mais rápida que pôde, a universitária empurrou o meio youkai, o fazendo cair com tudo dentro da piscina. Ele, pego de surpresa, acabou bebendo mais água que pensava ser possível. Ao voltar á superfície, encontrou kagome gargalhando. Logo descobriu o que havia acontecido, e fechou a cara. Abanou as orelhinhas felpudas e continuou encarando raivoso a jovem que ria dele.

– Engraçado? – pergunto cínico, nadando até as proximidades da escada, de extremo mau humor.

– Eu achei... – disse ela, sorrindo.

– FEH!

- Não fica bravo não, inu-kun...- disse risonha, se jogando na piscina e indo ao encontro do oficial.

Já menos bravo, e seduzido pelo sorriso da protegida, entrou na brincadeira.

– Pois eu estou muito irritado.. E se eu te pegar, menina.. Você já era! – disse risonho, nadando na direção de kagome.

Ela, percebendo o sorriso na face do agente, saiu em disparada, atropelando um outro banhista. Mesmo sendo um hanyou, inuyasha sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para alcançá-la. Ao conseguir se aproximar, segurou-a por uma perna. Ela parou de nadar, para não machucá-lo. Ao perceber que ela havia parado, o meio youkai a puxou para si, abraçando pela cintura, e indo ambos para a superfície.

– Doido! – gritou ela, sorrindo e jogando água em sua cara.

– Não sou! – se defendeu, revidando.

– Crianças! O mirok está nos chamando.. Precisamos subir!- chamou Sango da borda da piscina, ao lado de Rin.

– Feh!

Ainda rindo juntos, kagome e o hanyou subiram as escadas da piscina. Ele fez questão de subir primeiro, já que tinha plena consciência de que não agüentaria a ver subindo pelo ângulo de baixo. Logo que chegou a chão firme, foi até a mesa pegar seu roupão, e cobrindo com ele a universitária.

– Eu não pretendia colocar... – murmurou ela.

– Você pretendia ficar andando para lá e para cá com essa minúscula roupinha de banho, molhada! – ironizou o meio youkai, ficando parado, de braços cruzados, na frente de kagome.

– E por quê eu não ficaria..?

- Você não percebe que para aqueles cachorros famintos, você é filé! – perguntou o hanyou, apontando com a cabeça dois jovens próximos do bar.

– Hum... – suspirou encarando as orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça do agente – Gostei da comparação..! E você? Também é um cachorrinho faminto..? – perguntou a jovem com uma voz sensual, passando a língua pelos lábios.

"**Garota, você realmente me deixa fora do controle**

**Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo, vamos deixar isso fluir"  
(Sexy – Black Eyed Peas)**

**  
**– Ai kagome... – sussurrou inuyasha, sentindo suas partes íntimas se arrepiarem por completo. – Não faz isso... Você não sabe como eu fico... – concluiu colocando o braço na cintura dela, que ria, e indo na direção do elevador.

Em poucos minutos chegaram no apartamento.

– Vocês demoraram, inuyasha! Seu irmão está na sala... – disse mirok ao abrir a porta.

Na sala de estar, sentado no sofá, se encontrava um youkai alto, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados como os do outro agente. Possuía uma meia lua na testa e um lindo sorriso tranquilo no rosto, como de um jovem relaxado. Vestia uma camisa branca com maioria dos botões abertos, e uma bermuda verde. Sentado com as pernas abertas, tinha nas mãos um livro de título "O golpe do aniversariante e outras crônicas ". Ao ver inuyasha adentrar no lugar, abriu mais o sorriso, se levantou e foi ao encontro daquele.

– Inuyasha! A quanto tempo! Saudades de você meu irmão! – disse sesshoumaru, dando um forte abraço no hanyou.

– Idem... – murmurou inuyasha correspondendo o abraço numa intensidade muito inferior.

– Está diferente! Acho que essa missão tem feito bem para você! – concluiu o youkai soltando o irmão e encarando a protegida com um enorme sorriso.

– Acredito que sim.. Sesshoumaru, essa é a kagome. – disse cordial, pegando a mão da garota. – K-chan, esse é meu irmão, sesshoumaru...

– É um prazer enorme te conhecer, senhorita kagome! – 'comemorou' abraçando animadamente a jovem.

– Igualmente, senhor! – sorriu fazendo o mesmo, corada.

– Por favor, me chame apenas de sesshoumaru! – disse doce, a soltando e voltando-se novamente para o grupo – Vamos nos sentar?

Todos concordaram e foram até os sofás. Menos inuyasha, já que o youkai o segurou próximo da porta.

– É ela a mulher que você escolheu? A ama?– perguntou sesshoumaru um pouco mais sério, mas ainda sorrindo.

– É ela, e eu a amo mais do que acreditava ser possível alguém amar. – respondeu baixo, o encarando.

– Eu fico muito feliz por você meu irmão... – fala o youkai com um olhar firme, dando leves batidas no ombro do agente, e logo indo junto dele para a sala.

- Povo! – chamou mirok, aparecendo da sala de controle.

– O que é? – perguntou sango, rindo.

– O bank está aqui! – gritou em resposta.

Rapidamente, todos o seguiram e se acomodaram em volta do computador.

– Olá pessoal. – disse o oficial sério, na tela.- e SE você me chamar de Bank novamente, mirok, você estará despedido.

– Droga.. – suspirou o jovem de olhos azuis.

– É o seguinte inuyasha... Tenho um papo interessante para discutir com você.. – disse bankotsu.

Numa parte obscura da cidade, a maior gangue japonesa novamente se reerguia. Sentado numa larga poltrona de couro vermelho, um youkai de pele clara, longos cabelos negros ondulado, e olhar cínico, sorria. O plano estava indo bem.

– Senhor Naraku. – chamou um outro youkai abrindo a porta e se adentrando na sala do chefe. – Podemos revisar a missão?

- Sente-se Hakudoushi.. huhuhuhu... – riu – Já acertou tudo com Jakotsu?

- Falei com ele hoje cedo. De início ele não queria colaborar, mas foi só envolver dinheiro, que ele cedeu.

– Quando você negociou com ele?

- Três milhões de euros.

– Huhuhu.. Ele se vendo por muito pouco. Gostei dele. – riu mais. – Prossiga.

– Jakotsu já tem tudo pronto, só falta a ordem do senhor, mestre. Só temos um problema.– Qual?

- Bankotsu, irmão do jakotsu. O cara que está no comando dos agentes que cuidam da garota.

– O que tem de errado?

- Ele já desconfia da flexibilidade de jakotsu para acordos. E parece que já deu ordens para o hanyou só obedecer a ele próprio.

– Como iremos fazer?

- Tentaremos usar o básico. Quando o meio youkai for buscar os mantimentos na sede do FBI, o jakotsu irá fazer conexão com os agentes, dando alguma desculpa, e tirando a menina de lá, pessoalmente, para não dar suspeitas. Caso dê algo errado, dei ordens para matar os outros dois agentes.

– Hum.. Quero que matem o meio youkai. – disse naraku sério, lambendo os lábios.

– Não podemos.

– Como assim, não podem!

- Além do dinheiro, o nosso trato com o jakotsu foi claro. Não podemos machucar o hanyou.

– Certo. Vou querer que ele deixe a higurashi na estação de metrô. Não quero que ele venha até nosso esconderijo. O carro do FBI pode muito bem estar sendo vigiado.

– Entendido chefe.

– Quero que você compre alguns vinhos, contrate uma cozinheira e compre roupas finíssimas e sensuais para a nossa futura convidada. Também quero que você peça para alguém deixar o nosso quarto de hóspedes o melhor possível. Tudo que for possível para minha querida kagome.

– Farei tudo que pede, chefe. Mas me diga.. O que pretende fazer com a garota?- perguntou o pupilo, curioso.

– Huhuhuhuhu.. Não vem ao caso... – disse sorrindo malicioso – Está dispensado.

– Certo. – concordou indo até a porta, mas não saindo completamente – Temos suspeitas que higurashi e o agente inuyasha, o hanyou, estão tendo um caso.

– Volte Hakudoushi – chamou-o de volta – Acho que também tenho planos para nosso amigo meio youkai se divertir... Huhuhuhu... Aiai, e isso não tem como ficar melhor... 

Num apartamento no centro da cidade, bem requintado e protegido, alguns jovens se encontravam ansiosos em frente a um monitor.

– Qual é esse 'papo', bankotsu? – perguntou inuyasha sarcástico.

– O que todos estão fazendo aqui? – retrucou o chefe, olhando para o grupo em torno do hanyou – Essa conversa é minha com o inuyasha. Por favor, se retirem.

Surpresos, os jovens se retiram rapidamente do lugar, sendo kagome a última a sair. O meio youkai a encara com doçura e sorri. Ela corresponde o sorriso e sai, fechando a porta por fora.

– O que quer? – indaga inuyasha voltando a atenção para a tela.

– Quero deixar claro que não sou nenhum idiota, e que sei que você está tendo um caso com a senhorita Higurashi. – concluiu seco.

"Maldição! Ele não pode ter descoberto. Tenho certeza que o Kouga não contou. Muito menos o Totousai!" – pensa tentando controlar o nervosismo e fingir uma expressão cética.

– Feh! De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda! – disse o mais cínico que pode.

– Pare com a farsa, tashio. Vai me dizer que aquele sorriso que você acabou de dar não foi para ela? E aquele nervosismo todo na nossa conversa anterior, por ela ter levado um tiro, você ficaria do mesmo jeito se fosse outra pessoa no lugar dela? E que você ficou dias e noites acordado naquele quarto, esperando que ela acordasse, por nada? – falou bankotsu com o tom irritado – Sem Totousai saber, ontem de tarde, eu fiz a conexão com as câmeras da sala de estar do apartamento. E sabe o que eu vi? Você a beijando no sofá, na frente de todos. Não vou nem perguntar o porquê deles não terem me contado antes. Te conheço e sei que ameaça os amigos com extrema facilidade.

Inuyasha estava estático, suando frio. Não tinha mais como fugir da verdade.

– O que pretende fazer? – perguntou o meio youkai, temeroso, mas mantendo a postura firme.

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá gente!  
Como vocês estão!  
Sinto muito pela demora.. Minhas férias estão mais corridas do que o meu dia-a-dia normal..  
Bom, é isso aí! Espero que gostem!

**Respostas das reviews ( de pessoas sem conta no ff):**

**Mari:** Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio.. Bom, infelizmente ainda não consegui colocar o hentai.. Pretendia colocar nessa 'noite', mas achei que não encaixaria no conjunto.. Não pretendo colocar um hentai apenas por colocar.. Hentai bom é quando se encaixa na história! Espero que compreenda! Mas vou tentar colocá-lo em breve! Bjoss!

**Clara-Chan**: Olá.. De nada moça! Novamente thankss pelo elogio... É! Eles sempre ficam irritados por causa das cameras, mas no momento da rala e rola, eles esquecem q eh uma beleza! EHuehUEHuehUE... É... Naraku estava quietinhoo... ESTAVA... Agora, fujam para as montanhas, baby! HuHuhuhUHUhUH! Eu adoraria ler uma fic sua! Se puder, me mande! Bjinhos e até a proxima!

**Luciana:** Olá! Nossa, que ótimo que você gostou do fic! Muito obrigada do todos os elogios! Pretendo continuá-la o mais breve possível! Bjus!

**R-chan:** Oiii mana! EHuehUE. É! ele falou três vezes já! Lindo neh! Ai fia.. eu tenho medo da sua lista negra... Tadinho do kouga! Ele não fez nada! Só sofreu por causa dos ciumes do inu! Tira ele da lista, vaii! EHuheUEHueh! É.. a kagome tá bem enroladinha.. Mas logo ela vai perceber que não precisa ter medo, porque o inu é uma boa pessoa! Daí ela conta o que também sente... AHH... gostei da sua idéia pra nossa fic! Levando em consideração que a kagome poderia estar confusa sobre o que sente, já que no começo era só amizade, ou relacionamento psiquiatra - cliente... Adorei! E o inu com ciumes eh SIM a coisa mais linda do mundo, não eh! Mas olha.. ele está se controlando direitinho e isso eh mto mto bom! Mas a questão é: até quando ele vai se aguentar, ein! CHEGAA q to com sono! EHuehUEH! Bjoooo manaa! Ti amoo fia! Té mais...

**Uchiha Lara**: Oie! É.. não sei porquê, mas eu também sinto uma pontinha de inveja da k-chan.. Afinal, não é para todos ter um inu à disposição , né! Espero não demorar com os próximos capss... Faço o possível! Bjoss...

**Bjoss a todas!  
Até mais...**


	9. Isso não devia acontecer

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO Capítulo Anterior oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Pare com a farsa, Tashio. Vai me dizer que aquele sorriso que você acabou de dar não foi para ela? E aquele nervosismo todo na nossa conversa anterior, por ela ter levado um tiro, você ficaria do mesmo jeito se fosse outra pessoa no lugar dela? E que você ficou dias e noites acordado naquele quarto, esperando que ela acordasse, por nada? – falou bankotsu com o tom irritado – Sem Totousai saber, ontem de tarde, eu fiz a conexão com as câmeras da sala de estar do apartamento. E sabe o que eu vi? Você a beijando no sofá, na frente de todos. Não vou nem perguntar o porquê deles não terem me contado antes. Te conheço e sei que ameaça os amigos com extrema facilidade.

Inuyasha estava estático, suando frio. Não tinha mais como fugir da verdade.

– O que pretende fazer? – perguntou o meio youkai, temeroso, mas mantendo a postura firme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim Capítulo Anterior oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Bom, eu não sei. – suspirou bankotsu.

Durante quase um minuto inteiro, a sala ficou em silêncio.

– O mais correto seria te tirar dessa missão e te acusar de descumprir ordens da organização. Mas se eu fizesse isso, teria que colocar outro agente em seu lugar. E não acho que exista outra pessoa tão bem capacitada quanto você para cuidar dessa situação. – prosseguiu o youkai.

– Eu te imploro. Não me tire daqui. – pediu inuyasha, totalmente sério, mas com tom de súplica na voz.

– E ignoro tudo que sei? – perguntou o outro, intrigado.

– É uma opção... Também podemos fingir que eu e a kagome tínhamos um relacionamento antes da missão! Ou também que é apenas necessidade carnal de sexo sem envolvimento emocional... – explicou.

- E por que eu faria isso, Tashio? – prosseguiu. ****

– Para a segurança da kagome! Você mesmo disse que não outra pessoa qualificada no momento.. Além do mais, eu estou te implorando, chefe.

– Eu esqueço o que sei, mas existe uma condição. – afirmou bankotsu.

– Qualquer uma..

– Que você tenha juízo. Não deixe o que sente atrapalhar o seu trabalho... Faça algo errado, e eu mesmo vou cozinhar suas bolas numa frigideira de óleo fervente. – disse mais num pedido do que numa ordem.

– Meu trabalho é protegê-la. E isso você pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer. Muito obrigado, chefe.

– De nada. – concluiu encerrando a transmissão.

Logo depois que a tela do monitor foi apagada, um sorriso maroto incendiou a face do hanyou.

"**Poderia esse ser o melhor amor de todos?**

**Eu quero saber se você vai me segurar quando eu cair**

**Então me deixe lhe dizer isso"**

**( A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson)**

Enquanto isso, num quarto próximo, Rin e Kagome, já bem íntimas, se encontravam deitadas na cama de casal, conversando. Já haviam tomado uma breve ducha e estavam vestidas. Rin com um suave vestido branco que sesshoumaru trouxera do apartamento, e Kagome com uma blusa também branca e uma saia jeans um palmo acima do joelho.

– Bom, eu já te contei tudo sobre minha relação com o Sesshy.. Desde quando nos conhecemos na sede do FBI, dos nossos gostos, nossa casa beira-mar, tudo! Agora é a sua vez de responder o interrogatório... – riu a jovem de cabelos castanhos – Desde quando vocês estão juntos..?

- Depende do que você quer dizer com juntos... – riu a universitária – A primeira vez que nos beijamos foi no segundo dia que eu vim para cá. Desde lá estamos 'juntos' relativamente... E foi ontem que ele disse que me amava...

– Vocês são bem rápido.. No segundo dia que se conheceram já estavam se amassando. Uau.. Já transaram? – perguntou Rin na maior cara-de-pau, fazendo a outra corar.

– Ainda não.. – sussurrou totalmente rubra.

– Não? Peraí, me explica o seguinte... O inuyasha disse que te ama sem ao menos ter transado com você! – perguntou assustada, logo recebendo a afirmação da jovem – Ok.. Ele deve te amar mesmo... E quando pretendem fazer isso?

- Já chegamos muito, muito perto disso. Mas tivemos que parar quando vimos que estávamos sendo filmados...

– Você que o parou, não é?- interrompeu Rin.

– Sim.. Por quê?

- Porque é óbvio que o inuyasha nunca ia para algo que já passou da metade só por estar sendo assistido! Ele é hanyou. Hanyou é sinônimo de insaciável e apressado. – explicou – Continue.. Quando pretendem mesmo?

- Não sei! Quando acontecer, eu acho... – suspirou kagome, menos corada nesse ponto da conversa.

– Olha, vou deixar um pouco disso com você. Provavelmente ele deve ter várias... Mas se é que me entende, eles sempre 'querem mais'... – disse a mais velha, pegando dois envelopes de camisinha da bolsa e dando para a universitária – Acredite, não existe anticoncepcional no mundo que te impeça de engravidar de um youkai.. Ou meio youkai, tanto faz!

- Obrigada.. – murmurou ela, guardando o 'presente'.

– Kagome... Pelo que o Totousai nos contou, você ainda não correspondeu o inuyasha dizendo que também o ama.. – suspirou séria – Mas me diga, sinceramente. Você o ama também?

- Como eu posso explicar? O inu é a única pessoa que eu consigo confiar totalmente, podemos ficar em silêncio por horas que eu não fico constrangida, é o único que consegue me fazer de todos meus problemas apenas com um olhar, que eu sinto atração constante, único com que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, e blá blá blá... – sorriu – Eu o amo sim... Mas tenho medo de dizer e.. Ah, sei lá!

– O Sesshoumaru está muito feliz pelo inuyasha. Ele nunca viu o irmão tão feliz com alguém. Nem eu nunca tinha visto! E acho que você é a mulher perfeita para ele... Nós desejamos muita sorte a vocês, querida... – fala Rin pegando as mãos de kagome, sorrindo.

– Muito obrigada Tashio Rin.. Por tudo... – concluiu, também sorrindo.

Logo após um doce abraço, ouviram a voz alegre de Sesshoumaru por atrás da porta.

– Queridas, o almoço está pronto! – chamou.

– Estamos indo, amor! – respondeu a jovem mais velha.

Alguns minutos e risadas depois, as duas saíram do quarto e foram até a cozinha. A mesa do almoço já estava pronta, e sango, mirok e o próprio sesshoumaru já estavam sentados à ela.

– O Inu ainda não terminou a conversa com o Bankotsu? – perguntou kagome se sentando ao lado de Sango e de uma cadeira vazia.

– Acabei de terminar e tenho boas notícias! – disse inuyasha entrando correndo na cozinha, com um enorme sorriso.

Ao passar pela amada, lhe depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça e rapidamente foi até os armários. Pegou duas garrafas de vinho, ambos doces sendo um branco e outro tinto. Vasculhou a gaveta, até achar um abridor de rolhas. Colocou-os sobre a mesa, sendo seguido pelos olhares curiosos de todos à volta. Foi novamente até os armarinhos, pegando várias taças grandes. Distribui todas, em silêncio e por fim voltou a seu lugar do lado de kagome.

– Acho que isso merece uma comemoração agora e outra mais tarde... Na minha opinião, digo! – começou a explicar num tom malicioso, enquanto abria as garrafas.

– Diga logo! – apressou-o Rin, indignada.

– Acalme-se... – sussurrou o hanyou.

Terminou de abrir as garrafas e encheu o copo de todos, ainda sem dar nenhuma palavra.

– Agora eu irei contar a primeira ótima notícia que vocês vão receber ao longo desses próximos meses. E quero deixar claro que, mesmo que vocês, e até a pessoa em questão, achem a novidade muito sem importância.. Eu estou muito, mas muito feliz com ela. – iniciou novamente Inuyasha, de pé e com sua taça em mãos. Encarava kagome, maroto.

– Pare de enrolar! CONTA, CARAMBA! – gritou Rin, sendo segurada por Sesshoumaru, que sorria sem-graça.

– Já que minha cunhada está com pressa, vou ser bem direto. Na conversa, Bankotsu disse que sabe do meu envolvimento com Higurashi Kagome, sem querer nos viu aos beijos e está muito irritado por ninguém ter contado a ele. – explicou observando os olhos azuis da mulher ao seu lado se desesperarem.

Antes que a garota, ou alguém pudesse dizer algo, pegou a mão da protegida, a acariciando. Uma tentativa frustada de 'acalma-la'. Todos se encontravam pirados, tentando ver algo nessa notícia que poderia fazer o agente estar tão feliz.

– Não acaba aí. Não vou repetir todas as palavras da conversa, mas Bankotsu fez uma escolha. – continuou erguendo o queixo de kagome, para que ela pudesse o encarar, mesmo que lacrimejante – E a escolha foi.. Que ele não liga se estamos juntou ou não.

A jovem demorou alguns instantes para processar as palavras que ouvira. Continuou imóvel, o encarando surpresa, que apenas sorria.

– Traduzindo para uma linguagem bem mais interessante: agora eu posso beijar e abraçar a senhorita higurashi kagome sem medo de 'me descobrirem'... – murmurou aproximando o rosto do da universitária.

Ela, evitando que ele se aproximasse mais, se levantou da cadeira num salto, em frente ao hanyou. Desesperada, e com lágrimas teimosas esvaiando-se do rosto, começou a socar o peito do meio youkai, com toda sua raiva. Ele, pego de surpresa, ficou parado, apanhando e a encarando. Todos na mesa observavam atônitos.

– IDIOTA! SEU IDIOTA! Porque não contou essa parte logo, seu idiota? – gritava, ainda o socando – Eu estava achando que você tinha enjoado de mim e que ia embora, todo contente, seu IDIOTA! EU JÁ ESTAVA PENSANDO NUMA MANEIRA DE TE FAZER SOFRER MUITO, IDIOTA! Eu te odeio! ODEIO, ODEIO!

Voltando o sorriso no rosto, inuyasha a segurou pelos braços. Com muito esforço, conseguiu fazê-la parar de o espancar. Ainda tentando conter todo o desespero e raiva da jovem, a abraçou o mais forte que podia. A universitária continuou se debatendo o máximo que conseguia.

– Eu te odeio, inuyasha... – murmurou, o encarando raivosa, logo em seguida jogando a boca na do agente, o beijando com fervor e toda sua raiva.

Ele correspondeu o beijo com carinho, tentando acalmá-la. Lentamente a garota foi diminuindo a velocidade e pressão, logo sorrindo. Separaram seus lábios, mas continuaram abraçados, com as testas encostadas. Kagome ainda possuía os olhos marejados.

– Que lindo... – sussurrou doce Rin, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de sesshoumaru, que também sorria.

– E eu acho melhor nós almoçarmos logo... O professor de economia da kagome chegará por volta das 2 horas e meia da tarde.. – interrompeu Totousai.

Depois da cortada do senhor, todos se sentaram e almoçaram em paz. Se o inuyasha almoçou? Muito pouco. Estava ocupado admirando aquela que lhe tira o sono.

Após, a protegida tomou seus remédios e Sango lhe fez um curativo novo no braço.

– Hey, ka-chan.. Está tudo bem? – perguntou o meio youkai apreensivo. – Eu disse para não írmos na piscina que seu ombro ia piorar... Droga, e eu ainda fiquei brincando com você! E nem para me avisar que estava doendo! Eu podia te... – ia dizendo até se calar quando a própria garota impôs a mão sobre seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem, bobão! – ela sorriu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu fico preocupado, né! – disse logo mudando o tom para um mais maroto – Mas falando nisso... O que pretende fazer até o horário da aula particular? – perguntou a abraçando pela cintura.

– Eu não sei.. O que sugere? – provocou, mordendo os lábios.

– Eu acho que poderíamos ficar aqui.. namorando um pouco.. O que acha? – perguntou a pegando no colo e a levanto até seu quarto.

– Uma ótima idéia! – concordou dando uma doce gargalhada ao entrarem no quarto e trancarem a porta.

– Eles estão bem atiradinhos, não acha Sangozinha? – perguntou mirok abraçando a namorada pelas costas com um sorriso malicioso.

– Deixe eles se divertirem, Mi-kun! Eles merecem...

Dentro do quarto do oficial, ele ainda tinha kagome em seu colo. Carinhosamente depositou-a sobre a cama, se sentando à sua frente. Se encaravam docemente, enquanto o hanyou acaricia o rosto de kagome, sorrindo.

– Linda.. Demais... – murmurou inuyasha lhe depositando um leve beijo.

"**Tudo muda**

**Mas a beleza permanece**

**Algo tão carinhoso**

**Que eu não posso explicar**

**Bem, talvez eu esteja sonhando,**

**Mas eu ainda estou acordada**

**Nós podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?**

**E eu vou valorizar todo o amor que nós**

**Compartilharmos"**

**( A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson)**

Lentamente a jovem abriu os lábios, e de beijos tímidos os dois passaram para um beijo mais acalorado, com línguas demais, mas ainda doce. Fazendo pressão para frente, conseguir que se deitassem.

Continuaram se beijando naquela posição. Nas retomadas de fôlego, apenas se encaravam e sorriam, como dois enamorados. Ambos deitados, um de frente para o outro.

– Estou com um mal pressentimento, inu-kun... – sussurrou a garota, o encarando.

– Mal pressentimento..? Da última vez que você teve um desses, foi baleada... Dessa vez vou tomar mais cuidado... – respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Estou falando sério! – ela resmungou lhe dando um soco no braço.

– Eu te amo, menina dos mal pressentimentos... Vou te proteger, bobinha... – disse inuyasha voltando a lhe beijar os lábios.

Mas logo só aquele mísero contato iria ficar pouco. Os carinho se tornaram mais íntimos. Até quando kagome resolveu tocar as orelhas felpudas do agente. Levado por uma onda de prazer, o meio youkai se pôs por cima do pequeno corpo feminino, ainda prolongando o beijo. Não iria parar. Não conseguiria.

Logo que se separou dos lábios, pôs-se a beijar a pele macia do pescoço da garota, enquanto escorregava as mãos para suas coxas. As subiu parando no busto. Levantou-lhe a barra da blusa, com jeito. Ele precisa de contato. Precisava de mais. Voltou-lhe a beijar o pescoço, dando leves mordidas em toda sua extensão. 

Mais. Queria mais. Ela levou as mãos até seu abdomem, o massageando por debaixo da camisa.

– Kagome... – gemeu baixo inuyasha, totalmente rouco e já bastante, muito excitado com tudo. Sinta pequenos choques só de tocar na pele da universitária, de tanto que a desejava.

– Sim..? – respondeu a jovem, corada.

– Pare... Ou eu posso não responder por mim... – murmurou com um olhar de extremo tesão, num tom de ameaça.

– É essa a intenção.. – essa novamente respondeu, sorrindo marota e fazendo o meio youkai largar o resto de bom senso que o restava.

– Você não tem idéia de como eu estou... – continuou dizendo o hanyou, com um ar safado por cima da garota.

Enquanto dizia, levantava a barra da blusa feminina e tirando-a. Ao vê-la com apenas o sutiã de renda cor-de-rosa cobrindo aqueles seios formosos, gemeu alto, com um olhar possessivo.

– Eu gostaria de saber... – ela respondeu ajudando o agente a retirar a própria camisa preta, e fazendo uma trilha com os dedos no abdomem masculino.

– Seu ombro ainda não está recuperado, k-chan... – ele revidou quase sem voz, retirando com tudo o próprio cinto e arrancando o tênis junto da meia.

– Ele está ótimo, acredite... – respondeu kagome, com uma doce gargalhada.

– Temos pouco tempo até seu professor chegar. – falou inuyasha sério, parando e a encarando.

– Temos tempo o suficiente. – ela afirmou veemente, sorrindo maliciosa.

– Não queria que nossa primeira vez juntos fosse às pressas... – ele continuou ainda parado.

– Seu frouxo... – kagome resmungou, fazendo que ia se levantar da cama.

Esse foi o basta. O hanyou a pegou pelo braço e a jogou por debaixo de seu corpo. Levou a mão até a gaveta, tirando de lá seu revólver calibre 38.

#BUM#

A jovem se assustou ao ouvir a câmera de vídeo no canto direito do quarto explodir com o tiro.

– Por um segundo achei que eu seria o alvo... – sussurrou kagome.

– Boba.. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Voltou-lhe a beijar o pescoço, enquanto passeava as mãos pelas curvas da universitária, desde sua cintura fina até suas coxas muito bem torneadas, a deixando arrepiada. Ansioso, o oficial desceu os lábios até seus ombros desnudos, fazendo o possível e o impossível para desabotoar os malditos botões da saia. Ao conseguir, antes de mais nada, retirou a própria calça, ficando aquelas com sua 'sunguinha' preta, totalmente ocupada e elevada.

Com cuidado, foi descendo a saia da protegida, com uma pequena ajuda. A jogou num canto qualquer, retirando junto as sandálias dela. Subiu novamente, capturando a boca doce de sua amada. Respirava fundo, precisava se controlar. Não queria assustá-la, mas aquilo o torturava demais.

A cada gemido baixo que ouvia do agente, só dele tirar-lhe a roupa, a fazia soltar um sorriso satisfeito.

– Rápido... – pediu ela ansiosa.

– Calma.. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu já esperei por isso... – ele disse num gemido continuo.

Inuyasha soltou lhe os lábios novamente, descendo para o colo. Levou as mãos até as costas macias, desabotoando o importuno rosa. Gemeu novamente alto ao vê-la praticamente nua e corada. Desceu a boca para o seio direito, contornando-o com a língua, sentindo todo seu gosto, e passando os dentes levemente pelo mamilo enrijecido, a fazendo gemer junto dele. Sentiu o cheiro de kagome ficar mais forte, o deixando quase inconsciente de tanto tesão. Os toques de ambos estavam desesperadas. Inuyasha sentiu as mãos femininas descerem rapidamente pelos músculos do abdômen.

– Tira.. – resmungou ela ofegante.

– Primeiro as damas, madame... – respondeu o meio youkai rouco deslizando a última peça de roupa do corpo da jovem, a despindo totalmente. Ficou deslumbrado com tudo, se explodindo por dentro (ou por baixo, como preferir). A sunga preta foi o próximo alvo, sendo arrancada pelo dono com extrema selvageria, exibindo a enorme prova de desejo do oficial que de início assustou a universitária.

– Aqui.. – murmurou praticamente sem voz o meio youkai, arrancando algumas camisinhas da mesma gaveta que tirara o revólver e as derrubando sobre a cama.

Risonha, kagome se pôs por cima do agente, ficando ajoelhada sobre a elevação deste. Abriu um preservativo e o colocou lentamente no membro do hanyou, o torturando e o fazendo gemer grosseiramente. Quando esta terminou de colocar, inuyasha a colocou novamente por baixo e os uniu com um movimento firme, mas muito aguardado.

Voltaram-se a beijar a boca. As carícias ficaram totalmente desesperadas. Seus movimentos ritmados, o suor entre as brechas entre seus corpos, as respirações agitadas. Ele a segurava firmemente pelos curvilíneos quadris, deixando tudo sincronizado e enlouquecedor. Logo aumentou a força e a pressão as estocadas. Não era certo dizer o que era de cada. Se amaram durante cada segundo. Gemendo e chamando um o nome do outro.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, com um doce beijo. Os músculos subitamente contraídos se soltaram. Continuaram na mesma posição, regulando suas respirações, ainda se beijando.

– Quero mais... – sussurrou o hanyou se pondo novamente por cima da garota, com um sorriso maroto e já novamente excitado. Riram juntos e ele lhe voltou a beijar o pescoço, descendo os carinhos até ser interrompido por batidas na porta.

– KAGOME, INUYASHA! CHEGA DE SACANAGEM QUE O PROFESSOR JÁ TÁ CHEGANDO! – gritou mirok do lado de fora da porta, enquanto batia violentamente.

– Tá! – respondeu a jovem, logo depois voltando a rir da cara emburrada do meio youkai.

– Não k-chan.. Você não vai embora agora..- falou o agente rouco e irritado, a prensando na cama e a fazendo sentir seu membro enrijecido de novo.

– Eu tenho aulas, inu... – resmungou ela, tentando se mexer, mas excitando ainda mais o meio youkai sobre ela.

– Por favor! Só mais uma vez.. – implorou ele, lhe beijando as bochechas.

– Não.. – revidou a universitária conseguindo se soltar, pegando suas roupas jogadas e indo até a banheiro do hanyou.

Menos de dez minutos depois, ao sair do tal de ducha tomada, cabelo lavado e roupas postas novamente, encontra o meio youkai ainda sentado na cama, nu, com um travesseiro sobre suas partes. Ele ainda estava bravo, com um bico enorme.  
Aproximando-se lentamente, kagome vai até o lado dele e lhe dá um intenso beijo. Lhe acaricia as orelhas, o fazendo soltar mais um gemido.

– Ainda estou bravo.. Você me deixou às minguas!- reclamou o agente, refazendo a expressão inconformada.

– Tenho aula inu... Aulas em primeiro lugar... – ela simplesmente respondeu, lhe beijando novamente.

Ele, a pegou pela cintura e a jogou na cama, se pondo sobre ela. Continuou lhe beijando os lábios, lhe tirando o fôlego.

– Tenho que ir.. – ela sussurrou ao se separarem.

Inuyasha apenas continuou a encarando, agora com doçura. Beijou-lhe toda a extensão da face, demoradamente, e logo partindo novamente os lábios.

– Eu te amo muito, ka-chan...

Ela sorriu, se levantou e foi até a porta. Parou, olhou para o meio youkai, ainda sorrindo.

– Também te amo, inu-kun... – respondeu, o fazer arregalar os olhos.

Sim, era correspondido.

**"Um momento como este**

**Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida toda**

**Por um momento como este**

**Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre"  
(A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson)**

A viu sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Continuou por alguns instantes sobre a cama, estático e com os olhos iluminados. Como a amava tanto?

Após meia hora, já consciente do que ouvira e de ducha tomada, o hanyou vestiu sua roupa de antes e sai do quarto com o sorriso mais lindo que já era possível de dar. Foi até a sala e se deitou no sofá, tendo os olhos presos numa universitária sentada sobre a mesa, concentrada. Perfeita.

- E aí, inuyasha? – perguntou Sango se sentando no sofá ao lado.

– Hum? – murmurou em resposta.

– Não precisava estourar a câmera de vídeo do seu quarto... Era mais fácil você desliga-la...- disse marota.

– Era mais fácil atirar e foi o que eu fiz. Sem contar que eu tinha pressa... – respondeu sorrindo e voltando suas atenções para a mesa.

Enquanto isso, num outro canto da cidade, uma correria se estabeleceu. A porta foi aberta com violência e Hakudoushi entrou na sala principal, sério.

– Chefe, problemas. Teremos que adiantar o plano. Jakotsu nos informou que o meio youkai vai pegar as compras agora.

– Tudo o que eu pedi para a nossa hóspede já foi comprado? – perguntou Narak tranquilo.

– Sim, senhor.

– Preparem o quarto dela. E vão pegá-la. Faça como o combinado. Matem todos que forem preciso. E mudei meus planos, quando o Jakotsu entregar a menina, o mate. Huhuhuhu... – riu satisfeito.

– Sim, senhor. – respondeu, saindo.

No apartamento do FBI, Mirok chega correndo na sala onde estava o hanyou e a garota de olhos chocolate, afobado.

- Inuyasha, o Bankotsu quer falar com você. E parece que tem que ser um procedimento rápido. – chamou.

– Certo.. – resmungou se levantando do sofá e indo para a sala de controles. Lá, encontrou o chefe sério, no monitor. – Sim?

- Você sabe onde tem que vir. As compras estão prontas. Venha rápido e volte rápido. – disse, em seguida desligando.

– Feh! Que cara chato... Não cumprimenta, só sabe mandar... – disse pra si mesmo.

– Parece alguém que eu conheço... – murmurou Totousai a suas costas.

– Cala a boca. Cadê a chave da camionete? 

O velho lhe entregou as chaves e voltou para seu aposento. Foi para a sala, colocou sua jaqueta e se dirigiu até a mesa, onde estava a protegida. Colocou delicadamente as mãos sobre os ombros femininos, sorrindo.

– Inu? – interrompeu ela a aula, olhando para cima. Sorriu ao vê-lo. Um sorriso lindo.

– Eu já volto...- sussurrou lhe beijando acaloradamente os lábios e a encarando com doçura. Ao se separarem, sentiu medo. Um medo inexplicável. Medo de perdê-la. A beijou-lhe novamente, como se fosse o último beijo deles. A assustou, mas nem por isso parou. Logo ela lhe correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Se separaram só ao acabar o fôlego, sem se importar se alguém estava assistindo ou se a jovem estava no meio de uma aula. – Eu te amo, kagome... – sussurrou lhe beijando a testa.

– Inu.. - murmurou a universitária abrindo um sorriso perfeito. Só para ele.

O hanyou sabia que tinha que Ter pressa. Mas algo dizia que não devia, que não podia. Era muito forte. Queria ficar. Ficar com quem amava. Mas.. Eu já volto! Só vou pegar as compras... Que mal pode haver? A encarou com doçura e guardou em sua memória aquele sorriso perfeito. Se afastou lentamente, até bater de costas na porta principal. Se virou e saiu.

Passaram-se aproximadamente meia hora em paz. Mas kagome não conseguia mais se concentrar. Não nas aulas. Tocou a campainha da porta.

- Eu atendo.. – suspirou Mirok, se levantando. Digitou a senha e a porta se abriu.

Do lado de fora estavam três homens. Os três youkais. O do centro era o mais alto, com uma roupa do FBI lilás, cabelos castanhos presos, olhos escuros, triângulo invertido roxo em cada boxexa, rosto afeminado e uma expressão muito séria.

- Jakotsu? – cumprimentou Mirok, estranhando.

- Mirok. Sinto muito não ter avisado antes de vir. Mas precisamos levar a senhorita Higurashi agora. Vocês já vão receber um telefonema do Bankotsu com as coordenadas para nos seguir. – disse sério, mas um pouco gaguejado.

- Ninguém nos avisou... Mas tudo bem chefe.. Vou trazê-la, só um instante. – respondeu se retirando.

Surpreso, foi até a sala e chamou Kagome, pedindo para o professor se retirar. Se sentou à frente dela.

- Nosso chefe Jakotsu veio te buscar.. Não se preocupe, já vamos falar com o Bankotsu e vamos para junto de você, certo? Isso foi tudo que me disseram. – disse com seriedade. A jovem concordou com a cabeça.

– Venha.. – chamou lhe dando o braço.

A universitária lhe acompanhou até a porta. Estava assustada. O que poderia ser? Por que tinham que levá-la? Será que haviam descoberto mais coisas sobre o apartamento? Ou era algo com seu irmão?

- Higurashi Kagome. – se apresentou tensa estendendo à mão ao youkai.

– Heyee Jakotsu. – respondeu apertando a mão da garota. – Vamos. – apressou, lhe indicando o caminho do elevador.

Em um silêncio incômodo foram até o carro. Era um tipo de van mais requintada. Os dois outros youkai foram na frente. Jakotsu e Kagome se sentaram nos bancos atrás, um de frente para o outro. Não havia janelas.

- O senhor pode me adiantar para onde estou indo? – perguntou receosa, depois de mais de 15 minutos de estrada.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

– Inuyasha sabe que estou indo para algum lugar? – arriscou novamente, um pouco assustada.

– Não. – disse novamente, um pouco mais grosso. Suava frio.

Ficaram na estrada por mais 20 minutos, até que a Van entrou num tipo de túnel escuro e parou logo adiante. Jakotsu respirou fundo e a encarou.

– Eu sinto muito. Não é nada pessoal. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Kagome ficou estática. Estava com muito medo. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

A porta foi aberta num estrondo. Tudo começou a passar muito rápido. Do outro lado havia dezenas de youkais todos armados. À frente, quem havia aberto a porta, era um youkai alto de cabelos e olhos lilás, com uma arma que mais parecia uma mini metralhadora. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, esse youkai apontou para Jakotsu e apertou o dedo no gatilho. Só deu tempo de ver mais de uma dúzia de balas entrarem pela cabeça do agente do FBI. Jakotsu, caiu para trás, com um rio de sangue e massa cerebral saindo pelos furos.

– Muito prazer senhorita. Sou Hakudoushi, servo de Narak. – cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo.

Kagome desmaiou.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá gente!

Nossa.. me desculpem pela minha demora..

É que tive alguns probleminhas.. Falta de imaginação... Capítulo deletado pelo computador.. Ç.Ç

MAS agora voltei com um novo cap e espero que gostem..

Um hentai leve, mas espero que gostem..

Até a próxima!

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:

Gheisinha Kinomoto: Olá! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Eu nem fui cruel com eles.. O único cruel aqui é o Narak! E sim.. ainda não achei outra definição para o Inuyasha... Bjinhos e espero que continue acompanhando!

Deza-Chan: Oláa! Muito obrigada pelos elogios.. Pois é, dessa vez eu não deixei o Narak passar a perna no Inu o.ó... E sinceramente, até eu estou pensando em me aliar ao Narak para roubar o inu só pra mim! n.n... Bjos e até a próxima!

Luciana: Oi! Por nada luciana... Muito obrigada pelos elogios novamente! No fanfiction não tem como colocar url.. Mas no email eu te mando meu orkut, tá? Bjos e continue acompanhando!

Adi Potter: Oi! Não se preocupe.. Não vou parar a fic, muito menos agora! Estou muito agradecida pelos elogios e espero que você também goste do novo capítulo! Bjinhos!

Pandora kawashi: Olá! Bom, eu coloquei o sesshoumaru bonzinho simplesmente por ser o meu sonho de consumo... E não, o bankotsu não separou eles! Sobre os erros gramaticais, é porque eu não tenho paciência para revisar e não tenho revisadora.. Daí vai como eu escrevi mesmo! Bjos!

s2 R-Chan s2: CALMA MANA! HeoHEOhe...O Bankotsu não vai entrar para a sua lista negra não.. Ele é um bom moço.. ç.ç... Bom, você me conhece, sabe que eu também amo o inu todo lindinho assim... E pobre Kouga! Ele já apanhou por tudo que ele já fez de mal... Aiii.. Eu amei a declaração da sua fic.. Ficou muitoo meiga.. Sinceramente eu também prefiro quando é a parte masculina que se declara sabe? Espero que sua kagome não seja tão cruel como na minha fic! Fez suspense até agora! Meu amor, eu tô muitooo atrasada.. Quero postar essa fic ainda hoje, então depois eu te mando um email com o resto da resposta da resposta da resposta da review.. Ou então de deixo uma review... HEOheoHE... Bjoo! Ti amoooo mto!

Carolmolly: Oi! Que bom que gostou do cap... Sim, o Sesshy está estranho.. Mas eu amei fazer ele assim! Espero que continue acompanhando.. Bjinhos!

YeJiNiii QuiNdiM: Olá! Nossa.. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios.. sou muito grata! Bom, estou te passando o link do meu profile por email... Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjinhos!

Camila: Oi camila! Não.. Eu não ia deixar o bankotsu ser cruel! Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Deixei o inu ser um pouquinho feliz! Bjoos!

Clara-Chan: Olá querida! Pois é, o Jakotsu é do mau u.u... E sim, o Bankotsu foi bonzinho e deixou eles serem felizes para sempre.. MAS como nada é perfeito o Jakotsu existe.. Vamos ver no que vai dar! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que continue acompanhando! Se quiser ajuda para postar a fic, me add no msn! Bjinhos...

Nanda Yukimura: Oi Nanda! No final o bankotsu acabou não fazendo nada de errado, a não ser ter um irmão gay do mal XD! Imagine uma coisa muito perfeita e você estará vendo o sorriso do sesshy... Vou tentar ainda hoje ler a sua fic! É que estou meio sem tempo.. Daí eu deixo uma review, tah? Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que continue acompanhando... Bjos!

Uchiha Lara: Oie! Virou macho de verdade? EhoehoHE.. Adorei! Bom, infelizmente você ainda não teve respostas paras as perguntas que fez.. Mas tenho certeza que elas serão respondidas no máximo até o próximo capítulo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios.. Espero que goste também do novo capítulo! Bjos!

Katty Chan: Oi! Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto para postar... Mas espero que goste desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review, viw? Bjinhos!

Paula: Oi.. Nossa, muito obrigada paula! Espero que continue achando tudo isso da fic! Bjinho especial para você e até a próxima!

SraKouga: Oi fofa! Pois é né.. Parece que o plano vingou.. HEOehoHEo.. Vamos ver o que o nosso herói de caninos irá fazer agora XD! Fico muito feliz que continue gostando dessa fic... E SOU MUITO agradecida pelos elogios à minha podre pessoa escritora.. Brigads por tudo linda! Até a próxima!

Saori Higurashi: Oie! É saori, o negócio ficou feio agora.. O chefão nem foi o problema, mas sim o traidor mor, Jakotsu.. Agora é só esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer! E concordo, se eu fosse a kagome, aiai.. Nem ia reclamar de ser uma fugitiva! EhoHEEehEOh! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Muito obrigada! Bjinhos..

Daniela: Oii! Ai, demorei né? So sorry.. Mas espero que você goste mesmo desse capítulo! Estou muito grata por todos seus elogios.. Não escrevo bem assim não.. n.n... Brigads novamente e até a próxima!

Erika: Olá! É, eu também quero um inu desse pra mim.. Estou achando que estou idealizando o homem ideal nessa fic! XD! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e até a próxima, querida!

Kgomehigurashi: Oi.. Nossa, fui intimada? XDD! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que goste! Bjinhos..

Dark-chan: Oii! Então né.. Espero não Ter te deixado muito curiosa! Fiz o possível pra postar logo e bem rápido, mesmo com meu bloqueio de imaginação! Obrigada por acompanhar e até a próxima! Bjos!

Juli&ana M.C: O.O'''' Óh céus, o que eu fiz! HEOheOEehEOhe.. Ai, eu sinto muito mesmo por não ter atualizado antes! Eu já tinha escrito o capítulo, mas deu pau no computador e eu perdi tudo.. Daí eu fiquei semanas desolada e comecei a escrever de novo, mas nada parecia ficar bom... Foi muito triste, tanto que eu só postei esse cap desse jeito por pressão, porque eu não achei que ele ficou bom de verdade... Antes de mais nada eu quero agradecer de todo o coração pelos elogios à fic.. De verdade, às vezes bate um desanimo e vontade de parar de escrever... E são reviews e apoio como o seus que me fazem continuar firme e forte escrevendo... Então eu agradeço mesmo! E continuo achando que não escrevo bem assim... Sei lá, nas minhas fanfics eu escrevo idealizações que eu tenho para mim, de situações que seriam perfeitas, namorados que seriam perfeitos e coisas do tipo... E fico muito honrada de saber que você é minha fã.. Ç.Ç demais... Eu não mereço nem metade de tudo que você escreveu.. Novamente, eu sinto muito mesmo por ter demorado, mas agradeço demais o carinho... Até a próxima, bjinhoss!

É isso gente..

Bjos!


End file.
